


A Field Guide To Getting Lost

by Angeline Farewell (Neve83)



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Hiddlesworth Fandom, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Slow Build, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Angeline%20Farewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vita non si misura in "se" e "ma".<br/>Eppure, basta davvero poco perchè le cose cambino e ci portino ad un futuro completamente diverso.</p><p>[...]<i>C’era un ragazzo nudo in casa. Con sua madre.</i></p><p>O meglio, quella schiena nuda fu la prima cosa Tom registrò, ma era l’unica nudità vera, perché per il resto, il ragazzo aveva su almeno i pantaloni. E le scarpe. Non sapeva perché fosse importante avesse su le scarpe, ma Tom si sentì curiosamente sollevato.<br/>“Tesoro, sei arrivato finalmente!”<br/>La madre di Tom non sembrava per nulla turbata suo figlio l’avesse appena beccata con uomo nudo in salotto e lo abbracciò con calore dandogli il bentornato.<br/>Tom non riusciva a fare altro che guardare il tizio che continuava ad essere nudo dalla cintola in su e continuava a rimanere nel salotto di sua madre senza apparente ragione.[...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

 

 

Londra era troppo calda.

Tom non avrebbe mai pensato di poter definire tale la sua città natale, non dopo aver visitato l’Italia e la Francia e il Portogallo tante volte, ma dopo quasi tre mesi in Svezia aveva rivalutato di molto persino la tendenza a coprirsi a caso dei suoi connazionali.

Era pieno luglio e l’aeroporto di Getwick brulicava come un formicaio. Era tardi ed aveva un mal di testa che non poteva attribuire al jet lag inesistente, o al fatto il sole fosse ormai calato da tempo dietro l’orizzonte: era tornato nella sua città, a casa, avrebbe dovuto essere contento.

Non lo era.

Perché una casa, a Londra, in realtà non l’aveva più. Era stato costretto a rescindere il contratto del suo vecchio appartamento appena dopo la sua partenza per Stoccolma, il padrone di casa aveva parlato di aumenti di affitto, cambi di tubature, ristrutturazioni, non sapeva nemmeno bene cosa: perché semplicemente, un aumento dell’affitto, proprio non poteva permetterselo in quel momento. Non di sicuro per vivere così in periferia.  
Aveva bisogno di trovare al più presto un posto dove stare.

Casa di Emma non era un’opzione possibile, non da quando divideva l’affitto con Fred, che studiava da fotografo ed era uno stereotipo da bar gay con una cotta per lui che rasentava lo stalking. Era un bravo ragazzo, ma non era il suo tipo e sembrava non volesse capire che l’eterosessualità non è un brutto male, esattamente come il suo opposto. E quindi croce sopra l’appartamento di Emma.

Sarah viveva a Mumbai già da un paio d’anni e non sembrava intenzionata a tornare tanto presto, a suo padre non avrebbe pensato nemmeno se avesse abitato a Londra e non a Oxford.

Il nastro trasportatore aveva preso finalmente a muoversi rumorosamente portando i primi bagagli, ed ovviamente era stato spintonato dal solito ritardatario che pretendeva di avere all'istante la sua valigia.  
Aveva sospirato a fondo e canticchiato mentalmente uno stupido motivetto per calmarsi. Era stanco anche lui, voleva il suo bagaglio anche lui, voleva tornare nella casa che non aveva anche lui. Ma nemmeno il secondo spintone riuscì a scollargli dalla faccia la maschera di ottusa indifferenza che aveva scoperto e perfezionato a Eton.

Del suo bagaglio ancora nemmeno l’ombra.

Qualcosa aveva preso a vibrare nella tasca dei pantaloni, e per un momento era rimasto stupito senza sapere cosa fare. Era ovviamente solo il suo cellulare, ma le tempie gli pulsavano tanto da veder rallentate persino le connessioni più stupide. Non aveva voglia di rispondere, ma sapeva anche fosse probabilmente sua madre.

Che l’avrebbe rimproverato per non averla chiamata appena atterrato, o appena partito da Stoccolma. Che gli avrebbe chiesto se e cosa poteva preparagli per cena.

Erano passate le dieci di sera e il cibo della mamma era l’ultima cosa cui voleva pensare. Perché aveva ventisette anni e quasi dieci anni prima aveva giurato a se stesso che non si sarebbe più guardato indietro, che non avrebbe più dovuto scegliere in quale nido tornare. Solo che aveva ventisette anni, e non aveva scelta, perché non guadagnava ancora abbastanza da potersi permettere un vero mutuo, una casa e una vita vera. Come non mancava mai di ricordargli suo padre.

“Ciao mamma, sto ancora aspettando arrivi il mio bagaglio.”

“Potevi chiamarmi prima di partire, almeno, ero un po’ preoccupata.”

“Non è la prima volta che vado all’estero, mamma.”

“Potevi chiamare lo stesso. Ora temo sarà tutto freddo quando arriverai a casa.”

“Non importa, tanto mi ci vorrà un po’ per arrivare.”

“Hai una voce strana tesoro, sicuro di stare bene?”

“Solo un po’ di stanchezza. Il volo. Vedo il mio bagaglio, ti richiamo dopo.”

Bugia. Aveva mancato il suo bagaglio e avrebbe dovuto aspettare l’ennesimo giro del nastro. L’unica consolazione era fosse rimasto tra i pochi ancora in attesa, niente più spintoni. Aveva ripreso comunque a canticchiare per creare un suono piacevole oltre quelli molesti dell’aeroporto.

Sua madre non era rimasta a vivere a lungo ad Oxford, dopo il divorzio, era rimasta il tempo necessario perché Emma terminasse i suoi studi preparatori per il college e Sarah partisse per l’università. Tom non era da considerare un _problema_ dato che era già a Eton da almeno un semestre, quando suo padre si era trasferito in un altro appartamento.

Diana avrebbe voluto tornare nel Suffolk, dove era cresciuta, dove ancora viveva quel che rimaneva della sua famiglia, ma aveva alla fine scelto di tornare a Wimbledon, dove i primi anni di matrimonio erano stati splendidi e sarebbe stata più vicina al West End. Con il suo curriculum aveva avuto poche difficoltà a trovare un lavoro che amava e di cui non aveva davvero bisogno, per poi diventare la Didi di qualcun altro.

Tom cercava di non pensarci, anche se sapeva benissimo fosse stupido, dopo tanti anni: i suoi genitori erano divorziati da più anni di quelli che erano stati sposati, a quel punto, non era strano avessero deciso di rifarsi nuove vite lontani l’uno dall’altra, capelli bianchi o meno. Ne avevano tutto il diritto.

Un sobbalzo del vagone lo aveva riportato alla realtà del suo enorme mal di testa e della sua frustrazione. Mancava ancora una buona mezz’ora prima di raggiungere la sua fermata e la Northern Line era fortunatamente quasi deserta, a quell’ora, poteva abbandonarsi di nuovo comodamente sui seggiolini morbidi e farsi cullare dall’aria condizionata che mitigava l’afa di quella serata che sembrava infinita.

Tom ripassò mentalmente le ultime dodici settimane in Svezia e, davvero, non riusciva a credere la sua euforia fosse scemata tanto in fretta.  
Quel 2008 era partito benissimo e, onestamente, non poteva lamentarsi nemmeno del prosieguo. Appartamento a parte, ovvio. Ma il lavoro era andato bene, fin dagli inizi, era andato talmente tanto bene che Branagh lo aveva esortato a presentarsi ai provini per un ruolo nel suo prossimo lavoro teatrale prima ancora di vederlo effettivamente muoversi su un set televisivo.

_“Ho visto Othello, ho visto Cymbeline. Non mi occorre altro. Perché credi sarai Martinsson?”_

E in effetti aveva avuto la parte di _Lvov_ senza grosse difficoltà.

Sarebbe comunque dovuto passare da Emma per riprendersi l’auto, c’era poco da fare, non avrebbe potuto fare affidamento solo sui mezzi pubblici per arrivare nel West End visto che probabilmente le prove si sarebbero dilungate fino a molto tardi: avevano solo pochi mesi per preparare tutto, Branagh gli aveva concesso a malapena una settimana di tregua per smaltire lo stress delle riprese per _Wallander_ e doveva farsela bastare.

Magari non tutto il male viene per nuocere, forse quella settimana di inattività a casa di sua madre gli sarebbe stata utile. L’avrebbe usata per mangiare finalmente pasti sani, correre un po’ e cercarsi un altro appartamento. Non la vedeva da più di tre mesi, gli dispiaceva davvero così tanto l’idea di farsi coccolare un po’ come ai vecchi tempi? Avrebbero potuto approfittarne per vedere qualche opera teatrale come un tempo, piuttosto, loro due soli.  
Non doveva per forza di cose vederla così nera, sarebbe tornato ad abitare con sua madre solo temporaneamente, solo tra un trasloco e l’altro in attesa della grande occasione.

Sì, doveva essere positivo.

Anche se gli veniva da piangere: è dura accorgersi che le promesse non le mantiene proprio mai nessuno, nemmeno quelle che ci facciamo da soli.

Erano abbondantemente passate le undici di sera quando si ritrovò di fronte al cancelletto dell’elegante villino vittoriano di sua madre, non dissimile dalla casa in cui era cresciuto da bambino. Non aveva mai davvero capito perché avesse acquistato una casa tanto grande dato che ci viveva – in teoria – sola, ma a Diana piaceva avere gente intorno, le piaceva ospitare amici e, soprattutto sua sorella Elizabeth andava a trovarla spesso.

Tom si prese un minuto per riprendere fiato e sistemare il borsone in spalla, poi spinse il basso cancello di legno chiaro e si avviò verso la porta calpestando stancamente il ghiaietto del viale, trascinandosi dietro la grossa valigia sotto un cielo illuminato solo da una sottilissima falce di luna.  
Era stanco morto per aver percorso solo poche centinaia di metri, aveva davvero, davvero bisogno di tornare ad abitudini più sane, rimettersi in forma. Ci avrebbe pensato l’indomani, era tardi e tutto quel che voleva era buttarsi sotto la doccia e lavarsi di dosso il viaggio e la frustrazione per poi schiantarsi a letto.

Armeggiò con la chiave che sua madre gli aveva dato per le emergenze, anche se le luci al primo piano erano ancora tutte accese non aveva voglia di suonare e farla scomodare per nulla a quell’ora: probabilmente si era appisolata sul divano leggendo, mentre lo aspettava. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta, non sarebbe stata l’ultima.

Casa aveva un buon odore familiare.

Non era quella in cui Tom era cresciuto da piccolo, ma sua madre era sempre riuscita a trasformare ogni abitazione in un nido accogliente ed intimo, nonostante le dimensioni sempre maggiori delle case in cui erano vissuti, prima a Wimbledon e poi a Oxford. Suo padre aveva sempre avuto una vera ossessione per le case enormi, i giardini enormi, i titoli di studio enormi. Tom temeva e aborriva quell’esaltazione del gigantismo, e non capiva come si sposasse con le piccole soirée di raccolta fondi per i Labour cui i suoi genitori (così come tutta la famiglia materna) non avevano mai negato appoggio e voti.

Alla fine, l’intenzione di voto era rimasta l’unica cosa i genitori di Tom avessero in comune a parte l’amore per i propri figli, e forse non avevano capito bene nemmeno loro come fosse successo.

Tom, di sicuro, non l’aveva capito. Sarah, all’epoca del divorzio, aveva quasi quindici anni e avrebbe voluto tingersi i capelli ed ascoltare musica rock a tutto volume, perché il silenzio assordante di quel divorzio le faceva accapponare la pelle, ma avrebbe rischiato di farsi buttare fuori dal college e suo padre non avrebbe comunque urlato: l’avrebbe solo guardata con delusione e fastidio.

Tom ricordava ancora perfettamente l’allegra e spensierata commedia che Sarah e Zoe scrissero sul finire dell’estate dell’93, poco prima della sua partenza per Eton, pervicacemente intenzionate ad evitare di pensare a quel che tutti sapevano sarebbe successo di lì a poco. Tom non partecipò alla messa in scena, ancora troppo arrabbiato con i suoi genitori che lo stavano mandando via per accettare di trastullare gli adulti della famiglia come facevano ogni estate, e Sarah ancora glielo rinfacciava giocosamente quando si ritrovavano loro due soli, davanti ad un bicchiere di vino bianco: senza rancore, avevano capito da tempo che non c’è mai un modo solo per superare le delusioni e, per un adolescente, uno vale l’altro. Quelle che ti danno i genitori, poi, sono affare ancora più privato.

Tom lasciò la valigia all’ingresso per non rovinare il parquet e si diresse lentamente verso il salotto, da cui provenivano rumori decisamente anomali oltre quelli della TV accesa. A quell’ora così tarda.

Sentiva sua madre dare indicazioni, ridacchiare, sentiva una voce bassa, decisamente maschile, decisamente _non_ quella di Brian - il compagno di sua madre – risponderle e ridere di rimando.  
Tom rimase immobile nell’anticamera, stupidamente indeciso se imboccare il piccolo corridoio che lo divideva dalla sala da pranzo. Era evidente sua madre non lo avesse sentito dato il trambusto e non riusciva a risolversi ad annunciarsi, e non sapeva perché.

Il borsone pesava, ma non fu quello a fargli mollare la presa sul limitare della sala da pranzo qualche minuto dopo, facendolo cadere con un tonfo secco sul parquet.

_C’era un ragazzo nudo in casa. Con sua madre._

O meglio, quella schiena nuda fu la prima cosa Tom registrò, ma era l’unica nudità vera, perché per il resto, il ragazzo aveva su almeno i pantaloni. E le scarpe. Non sapeva perché fosse importante avesse su le scarpe, ma Tom si sentì curiosamente sollevato.

“Tesoro, sei arrivato finalmente!”

La madre di Tom non sembrava per nulla turbata suo figlio l’avesse appena beccata con uomo nudo in salotto e lo abbracciò con calore dandogli il bentornato.

Tom non riusciva a fare altro che guardare il tizio che continuava ad essere nudo dalla cintola in su e continuava a rimanere nel salotto di sua madre senza apparente ragione.

_Che ci faceva un ragazzo nudo nel salotto di sua madre a quell’ora di sera?_

La TV era accesa su un programma comico di seconda serata che non doveva essere tanto divertente date le risate preregistrate e fastidiosissime che facevano di contorno alle immagini. A Tom non piaceva per niente delle risate preregistrate fossero il sottofondo di quella situazione in cui solo lui sembrava sentirsi in imbarazzo, ma il ragazzo – terribilmente prestante, terribilmente biondo e bello e _giovane_ – continuava ad essere nudo nel salotto di sua madre che avrebbe dovuto essere sola in casa ad aspettarlo.

“Potresti mettere una maglietta, per favore?”

Fu tutto quel che riuscì a rantolare anche se avrebbe voluto … Non sapeva bene cosa avrebbe voluto o potuto fare, la sola idea di alzare la voce gli sembrava inutile e ridicola, così come non riusciva a pensare di mostrare fastidio a quello sconosciuto perché che figura ci avrebbe fatto? Del maleducato senza dubbio. E senza ragione, sua madre non sarebbe stata contenta.

Ma era comunque un ragazzo nudo nel salotto di sua madre, avrebbe potuto assecondarlo e vestirsi.

“Oh, già. Scusa, ma fa un caldo da svenirci.”

In effetti in salotto faceva estremamente caldo, l’aria serale di luglio a Londra era tiepida, un po’ stagnante, ma in casa sembrava quasi di essere in una fornace.

“E’ entrato un grosso calabrone dal giardino che si è infilato nel condizionatore, e lo ha bloccato. Ci crederesti? A quest’ora di sera! Per fortuna Chris è bravo con questo genere di cose, vero caro? Ci ha salvati dall’asfissia.”

In effetti Tom poteva notare non solo diversi attrezzi qua e là sul tavolino e sul parquet, ma anche un’enorme bestia nera di cui si riconosceva vagamente la forma infilzata con un cacciavite. Disgustoso. Intanto quel _Chris_ si era rimesso la maglietta, per fortuna.

“Non si poteva aprire la portafinestra?”

“Tesoro, c’è un nido di calabroni e domani dovrò chiamare un disinfestatore. Quella portafinestra rimarrà sbarrata fino ad allora e non azzardarti ad aprire nemmeno la finestra in camera tua.”

“Ci posso pensare io domani mattina, da ragazzino ho giocato con cose peggiori.”

“Oh, caro, non dire sciocchezze, non possiamo permettere rischi di ferirti proprio ora. Brian non me lo perdonerebbe mai. Sei un tesoro, ma devi tenere da conto quel bel faccino.”

Tom non riusciva quasi a pensare oltre la strana familiarità di quello scambio e delle loro risatine complici, che non sapeva bene perché, ma lo irritavano. Molto. Sua madre aveva preso ad armeggiare con il telecomando del condizionatore ed aveva squittito contenta quando un soffio d’aria fresca aveva cominciato a fuoriuscirne senza problemi.

“Splendido. Potremo dormire tranquilli e freschi, questa notte, non sei contento Tom?”

Non molto. Tom non era molto contento, ma aveva sorriso comunque a sua madre e ricambiato quello del ragazzo ora non più nudo che doveva tenere da conto il suo bel faccino.

“Non vuoi mangiare qualcosa prima di andare a letto, caro? Chris ha preparato delle buonissime crêpes salate, te ne abbiamo tenuta qualcuna da parte.”

Tom sentiva gli sarebbe presa una paresi se non avesse smesso di sorridere, ma non riusciva a smettere e poteva solo sperare di essere abbastanza convincente e non sembrare piuttosto matto. _Chris_ non si era presentato e sua madre dava per scontato che avrebbe mangiato le sue crêpes, splendido.  
  
Voleva solo andare a dormire e terminare quell’orribile giornata in attesa di una settimana ancora più orribile.


	2. Two

Chris, ovviamente, era un tipo mattiniero. Tom sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto stupirsene, né provare quello strano misto di fastidio e risentimento per uno sconosciuto che in fondo non gli aveva fatto nulla. Se ne vergognava, anche, ma non riusciva a farne a meno, né tantomeno ad esprimere a parole quei sentimenti confusi e cattivi che non avrebbe dovuto e non voleva provare.

Tom poteva vederlo fare stretching in giardino - al sole, fortunatamente vestito - dalla porta finestra mentre era seduto al tavolo della cucina e ancora tentava di svegliarsi completamente dopo una notte agitatissima. Ricordava vagamente qualcosa riguardo un nido di vespe, o calabroni, qualcosa con il pungiglione insomma, ma sembrava Chris non avesse problemi al riguardo.

“Buongiorno tesoro, hai dormito bene?”

Diana era già vestita di tutto punto, filo di perle compreso, e Tom si era un po’ vergognato della tuta sformata che indossava come pigiama, anche se non ne avrebbe avuto motivo: era in casa di sua madre, lo aveva visto in condizioni peggiori, gli aveva cambiato i pannolini, cosa aveva da vergognarsi.

 _Forse perchè è stata Angela a cambiarti i pannolini e non lei_. Era la vocetta cattiva nella sua testa che non sentiva più dal secondo semestre a Eton, da che aveva cominciato a recitare e a coprirla con altre voci che di casa Hiddleston non sapevano niente.  
Aveva tentato di affondare il viso nella tazza di caffè e le aveva risposto con un grugnito intellegibile che gli aveva procurato – quella volta sì – uno sguardo di leggero disappunto. Diana ci teneva all’educazione, e una pacca sulla schiena aveva suggerito a Tom di rimettersi perlomeno dritto come un essere umano.

A ventisette anni non si dovrebbe più temere tanto il giudizio dei genitori. Ma a ventisette anni – _e stavolta era la voce di suo padre, a parlare_ – un uomo solitamente ha già preso la sua strada e si accinge a diventare Qualcuno. Con la maiuscola ed il resto, Tom riusciva sempre a sentire le maiuscole nei discorsi paterni, Norman era bravissimo ad intonare le maiuscole, non ha caso era un uomo di Successo, lui, che faceva un lavoro vero, non giocava a travestirsi. Un po’ come il fidanzato di Sarah.

Doveva smetterla, stava scivolando lungo una china pericolosa e non voleva, Yakov era un bravo ragazzo che faceva felice sua sorella e non meritava nemmeno il riflesso della sua amarezza. Non era da lui, e non voleva diventare quella persona.

“Chi sarebbe questo… _Chris_?”

Tom non era riuscito ad evitare una nota polemica, perché era di fronte a sua madre e non abbastanza bravo come attore da riuscire a nasconderle il fastidio che non voleva provare: aveva sperato in una settimana tranquilla, aveva sperato di essere coccolato e viziato come vent’anni prima quando poteva pregarla di suonare il pianoforte per lui ed insegnargli a cantare, non di dover dividere il suo tempo e sua madre con uno sconosciuto che doveva tenere da conto il suo bel faccino.

Diana l’aveva soppesato con un mezzo sorriso consapevole prima di versarsi a sua volta una tazza di tè e sedersi al suo fianco. Anche lei guardava Chris che, beato lui, continuava a fare esercizi senza sentire il caldo di luglio.

“E’ australiano, per lui ventisei gradi non sono certo una temperatura elevata. Chissà a cosa si è abituato, laggiù, in che bei posti ha vissuto.”

“Australiano, eh? E cosa ci fa qui nel vecchio continente?”

“Me lo ha affidato Brian. Povero caro, Chris non conosceva nessuno qui a Londra e non sapeva come muoversi. Il suo agente gli sta cercando una sistemazione più comoda per quando cominceranno le riprese, ma sai come sono alla BBC, lenti come lumache.”

“BBC, agente, di cosa stai parlando?”

“E’ un attore come te, Tom. È qui per lavoro.”

Un attore. Mr. Bel Faccino era un attore, e quella era l’ennesima cosa della quale Tom sapeva non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi, a pensarci bene.

“Potresti provare a fare amicizia con lui, portarlo un po’ in giro. Sei in vacanza, non è così?”

“Cosa? Ma _mamma_!”

“Su, sii gentile, Chris è un ragazzo tanto carino, sono sicura che vi piacerete. Potreste persino provare insieme, comincerete a lavorare entrambi la prossima settimana.”

Tom l’aveva guardata alzarsi e dirigersi verso la portafinestra per richiamare Chris all’interno, preoccupata per il nido di calabroni che sembravano ancora dormire, ma chissà per quanto l’avrebbero fatto. Avrebbe chiamato il disinfestatore immediatamente.

“In realtà ho già risolto, non è stato difficile.”

Chris stava rientrando sudato, ma non fradicio e arrossato come Tom aveva pensato (sperato). Si sentiva meschino, ma non era in un periodo buono, perché Wallander non era ancora andato in onda e non aveva idea di come sarebbe stato accolto (non Branagh. No, di lui sapeva sarebbe stato detto solo in bene, era stato incredibile.), perché Othello era alle sue spalle ma aveva paura di Ivanov. Aveva sempre paura prima di salire sul palco a provare, il solo pensiero bastava a fargli rivoltare lo stomaco. Dette le prime battute si sarebbe sciolto, ma non prima: era stato un illuso a sperare di poter riposare, quella settimana sarebbe stata un inferno, per di più da dividere con uno sconosciuto.

E aveva già risolto il problema del nido di calabroni. Meglio, lo aveva già eliminato, seppellito da qualche parte a far da concime, perché a quanto pare anche le larve d’insetto sono concime buono per le camelie, e l’alveare era ripieno di larve, non d’insetti, quindi non aveva mai davvero rischiato di essere punto, che fortuna.

“Ieri non ci siamo presentati a dovere, ero stanchissimo, mi dispiace. Sono Tom Hiddleston.”

Tom aveva allungato la mano verso di lui e gli aveva rivolto un sorriso che sperava risultasse abbastanza amichevole e convincente, aveva rimesso su la sua migliore faccia da Eton, quella con cui convinceva tutti delle sue buone intenzioni, della sua docilità.

Ma se Diana gli aveva insegnato a ballare e godere nel movimento, Norman lo aveva addestrato a marciare e non mostrare debolezze al nemico: per quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto dimenticare quella parte di educazione e mostrare a quello sconosciuto il suo malumore, Tom sapeva anche non sarebbe mai riuscito a farlo.

E dunque gli aveva sorriso con più impegno quando Chris l’aveva stretta e aveva sorriso a sua volta, un sorriso franco, da bravo ragazzo abituato al sole e all’oceano, di quelli che ti fanno venir voglia di ricambiare senza motivo. Uno di quelli che Tom sapeva di non essere in grado simulare.

Forse Tom aveva ritirato la mano troppo in fretta, perché Chris era rimasto perplesso per un attimo, ma non aveva detto nulla. L’aveva guardato un momento indeciso sul cosa fare, poi Tom l’aveva visto sorridere ancora e scrollare velocemente le spalle prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione a Diana ed al tè che gli veniva offerto, ai toast che non vedeva l’ora di assaggiare.

Chris sembrava davvero un bravo ragazzo, sembrava gentile, sua madre aveva ragione e Tom si sentiva stranamente a disagio, come non gli era mai successo prima con un estraneo: era abituato a dividere gli spazi con sconosciuti. Semplicemente, non gli era mai capitato di dover condividere anche quelli domestici, di dover condividere gli affetti. Era già stato abbastanza difficile con Brian, e aveva avuto più difficoltà di quelle che era stato disposto ad ammettere persino con se stesso quando Sarah gli aveva confidato della proposta di Yakov. Già, perché anche lei si sarebbe sistemata, sarebbe diventata adulta e avrebbe fatto contento _papà_.

Ecco, a quel punto Tom si sentiva pronto ad affrontare Iago e sputargli in faccia la sua indegnità come rosicone.

“E’ una così bella giornata, Tom, non dirmi che hai intenzione di poltrire sul divano tutto il giorno.”

“Vorrei solo riposare ancora un po’, sono arrivato ieri sera. E sono appena le nove e mezzo del mattino.”

Nello stato d’animo non proprio incline all’indulgenza in cui era, Tom non riuscì a fare a meno di chiedersi se sua madre non lo stesse buttando fuori, già stanca di averlo ripreso in casa rinunciando ad una fetta della sua ritrovata indipendenza, dall’ex marito troppo vecchio come dai figli troppo giovani.

In quei momenti sentiva ancora di più la mancanza di nonno Bill e nonna Patty, refugium peccatorum di una schiera di nipoti mai veramente scapestrati, ma che tentavano di trovare il loro posto nel mondo lontano dall’ombra ingombrante dei genitori.  
Nonno Bill non avrebbe mai deriso la sua volontà di abbandonare una carriera accademica sicura per l’odore del palcoscenico, non avrebbe schernito il suo sogno con una scommessa da cinque sterline buone per essere perdute.

“Ti va di venire a correre con me?”

Era stato Chris a parlare ed interrompere il fiume interiore delle sue recriminazioni inesprimibili. Tom inizialmente non aveva capito si stesse rivolgendo a lui, ma quella domanda lasciava pochi dubbi, di sicuro non avrebbe chiesto ad una signora di una certa età e filo di perle di andare a fare jogging.

“O meglio, ti va di portarmi da qualche parte a fare un po’ di jogging. Diana mi ha detto che sei un podista anche tu, magari potremmo allenarci insieme. Non ho ben chiaro come muovermi, ancora.”

Sorrideva all’indirizzo di Tom un po’ imbarazzato, giocherellava con un orlo della t-shirt, poi si spostava la frangia dagli occhi, si grattava una guancia, tornava a giocherellare con la maglietta. Quanti anni poteva avere? Tom non riusciva ad immaginarlo. Forse la sua età, forse qualche anno di meno, o di più. Non era mai stato bravo a giudicare quel genere di cose.

Sua madre non aveva detto nulla, si era limitata ad alzare un sopracciglio al suo indirizzo, ma Tom aveva finto di non averlo notato. Diana aveva ragione, Chris sembrava un ragazzo simpatico. Sembrava un ragazzo completamente lasciato a se stesso, anche, in una città sconosciuta: il suo agente non doveva essere migliore di quello di Tom.

La sua risposta era venuta fuori quasi senza che se ne rendesse conto, Tom gli aveva sorriso e aveva accettato, rendendosi un po’ più simpatico e rendendo sua madre un po’ più felice.

Erano usciti poco dopo le dieci, Tom aveva tirato fuori un paio di pantaloni ed una t-shirt dalla valigia e di era infilato le sue scarpe da ginnastica preferite. Aveva lasciato la camera in un disastro totale di abiti e libri e copioni e, per qualche minuto, aveva dibattuto con se stesso se tornare di sotto e dire a Chris che rinunciava alla corsa mattutina per risistemare tutto, poi aveva chiuso gli occhi ed era uscito dalla camera alla cieca richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Aveva bisogno di muoversi o sarebbe impazzito, al disordine avrebbe pensato poi.  
Sapeva già dove sarebbero andati, conosceva benissimo Londra e Wimbledon come il palmo della sua mano, Tom doveva solo capire fino a che punto poteva spingersi, ma immaginava qualche miglio non sarebbe stato un problema per il ragazzo australiano. Era il momento di sfoggiare un po’ la sua città per il turista.

Avevano imboccato Blackshaw Road appena pochi minuti dopo aver lasciato il giardino di casa, a velocità discreta. Luglio a Londra è caldo ed è inutile esagerare rischiando di stramazzare per un colpo di calore. Chris teneva il passo rimanendo poco dietro Tom, lo seguiva in silenzio guardando fisso di fronte a sé. Nessuno dei due aveva aperto bocca né sembrava intenzionato a farlo presto.

Tom aveva scartato a destra imboccando l’entrata est del Lamberth Cemetery senza pensare di avvertire Chris, che l’aveva però seguito senza battere ciglio. Avevano percorso i sentieri sterrati tra i quadrilateri colmi di fiori e marmi in silenzio, l’odore di terra ed erba appena tagliata riempiva l’aria ed i polmoni nonostante il sole fosse alto e impietoso.

Il cielo estivo di Londra non è mai davvero azzurro. Non come quello dei paesi del Mediterraneo, quel sud dell’Europa che Tom amava tanto senza essere troppo ricambiato: non era mai riuscito a prendere un autobus a Roma, così come si era sempre bruciato al sole del Portogallo. Ma ricordava ancora bene il ciano limpido del luglio nell’Algarve, il bianco abbagliante della cittadella medioevale carico del suo passato islamico.

Il cielo di Londra è pallido come pallido è il sole, troppo caldo solo per gli isolani che non si rendono conto di essere fortunati nel dover temere l’allarme ai ventisette gradi centigradi.  
Tom correva senza fretta e sudava, la vita forzatamente sedentaria cui era stato costretto per mesi in Svezia gli stava presentando il conto, cominciava già a sentire la fatica e non erano nemmeno a metà del percorso che aveva immaginato. Oltrepassavano tombe spoglie o decorate pacchianamente, coppie di vecchietti che si tenevano per mano con un fiore ed un pensiero a fior di labbra per un parente o un figlio morto prima di loro. Capitava spesso.

A Tom piacevano quei vecchietti, gli piacevano i capelli bianchi e le dita nodose intrecciate in una stretta eterna e priva ormai di ipocrisia: si volevano bene e lo dimostravano a tutti, a se stessi per primi, non avevano paura del giudizio o dello scherno dei giovani. Tom non aveva mai visto suo padre baciare Diana, nemmeno una volta.

Avrebbe voluto chiedere a Chris com’era il cielo australiano in Luglio, quando l’emisfero boreale accoglie l’inverno, come si presenta in estate, con il Natale alle porte. Avrebbe voluto chiedere, ma era rimasto zitto, perché gli mancava il fiato e gli serviva concentrarsi per portare ancora una gamba davanti all’altra. Perché Chris aveva rallentato per tenere il passo, lo vedeva bene, e se ne sentì umiliato: aveva scelto lui il percorso, non poteva cedere ad uno stupido incrocio.

Si era imposto di procedere come programmato senza deviazioni di comodo, aveva imboccato e superato Merton Road alle prime strisce pedonali disponibili, il sudore ormai gli aveva completamente incollato la maglietta alla pelle. Quante miglia avevano percorso? Non abbastanza, sicuramente.

“Che cosa hai detto?”

Chris lo aveva sorpreso a metà della Replingham facendogli perdere il ritmo e la battuta.

“Cosa?”

“Cosa stai dicendo? Non capisco, non riesco a sentirti. Mi dicevi qualcosa?”

Se non fosse stato tanto accaldato, Tom sarebbe ulteriormente arrossito, così aveva fatto l’unica altra cosa non riuscisse a controllare quando era imbarazzato: aveva cominciato a ridere come uno stupido.

“O, that this too too solid flesh would melt / Thaw and resolve itself into a dew! / Or that the Everlasting had not fix'd / His canon 'gainst self-slaughter! O God! God! / How weary, stale, flat and unprofitable, / Seem to me all the uses of this world!” (1)

Chris aveva quasi perso il ritmo lui stesso, l’aveva guardato perplesso per un attimo prima di forzare un’espressione meno ottusa di quel che temeva di avere sul viso.

“E’ la tua prossima parte? Sembra tu sia già a buon punto.”

“La mia – no! Magari lo fosse!”

“In che senso?”

“Che pare sia abbastanza in forma da poter sfoggiare i jeans di Romeo, magari, ma non bravo a sufficienza per il muso lungo di Amleto. E io odio Romeo.”

A quel punto Chris si era davvero fermato, costringendo Tom a fare lo stesso. Non aveva nemmeno nascosto la sua perplessità, perché d’accordo, non aveva riconosciuto Amleto – _prevedibile, ma non l’avrebbe detto a sua madre_ – ma si sentiva preso in giro e la cosa non gli piaceva. Per niente.

“Questo non ha senso.”

Tom si era grattato la nuca, ancora imbarazzato, eppure si sentiva stranamente più rilassato, padrone finalmente del percorso e della conversazione.

“Stavo ripassando l’Amleto, è vero, ma solo per darmi il tempo. Mi aiuta a concentrarmi meglio, lo faccio spesso: io sono il matto che corre per Londra cantando pentametri giambici fingendo di parlare al telefono. O, come in questo caso, facendo la figura del deficiente.”

Si erano guardati in silenzio per qualche secondo, ansanti e accaldati per l’afa e le miglia percorse. Erano scoppiati a ridere nello stesso momento e nello stesso istante le loro spalle si erano piegate in una curva più rilassata, le braccia avevano impercettibilmente perso di rigidità.  
L’ora del brunch era quasi arrivata e qualche passante frettoloso li superava senza degnarli di un’occhiata, corridori anonimi nel panorama urbano londinese, abituato a ben altre stranezze.  
Tom si era ripreso per primo, finalmente tanto rilassato da riuscire persino a mostrare debolezza.

“Non posso credere manchino ancora un paio di miglia, sono già cotto.”

“Se vuoi possiamo fermarci da qualche parte a riposare, una panchina la troviamo.”

“No, non preoccuparti, devo scrollarmi la pigrizia di dosso, sono stato fermo troppo a lungo. I cervi ci aspettano.”

“Cervi? Credevo Londra fosse ripiena di scoiattoli grossi come lontre, che c’entrano i cervi?”

“Oh, vedrai. Il Richmond Park ci aspetta.”

Tom aveva ripreso a correre con passo più spedito e leggero senza aspettare Chris, che gli era stato subito dietro. Non era male correre in coppia.

 

 

 

 

**Note:**

 

(1)   Ah, se questa mia troppo, troppo solida

carne, potesse sciogliersi in rugiada!

Ah, se l’Eterno non avesse opposta

la sua legge al suicidio! O Dio! O Dio!

Come tediose, e insipide ed inutili

m’appaiono le piatte convenzioni

di questo mondo!

( **Amleto** , Atto I, Scena II. Traduzione in endecasillabi sciolti a cura del Prof. Goffredo Raponi.)

 

(2) Dimenticavo di aggiungere che il nome del padre di Tom è James Norman Hiddleston, lo so. Ergo è probabile - _sicuro_ \- venga chiamato James o simili, l'utilizzo del secondo nome è un mio capriccio, semplicemente perchè mi piace di più. XD


	3. Three

  
****

 

Rotto il ghiaccio, parlare con Chris era stato come ritrovare un vecchio amico.

Quindi, Tom, si chiedeva come fosse possibile, alla mattinata più rilassata e rilassante degli ultimi mesi, fosse seguito il pranzo più imbarazzante di… anni. Probabilmente anni, sì: era da quel lontano brunch a Parigi - seguito al quasi attacco di cuore che aveva procurato alla sua fidanzata di allora per farle una romantica sorpresa - che non si ritrovava a dover fingere di mangiare con lo stomaco chiuso per l’ansia.

Lui e Chris avevano un po’ barato: erano sì arrivati al Richmond Park percorrendo una buona parte dell’immensa estensione della riserva, ma avevano cambiato due metro per tornare a casa, sfiniti dal caldo, e frustrati dalla mancanza di cervi e dalla troppa presenza di microscopici – _a detta di Chris, abituato a cacciare lepri grosse come border collie_ – conigli. I cervi si erano nascosti ben bene nel folto della foresta che non avevano avuto tempo di esplorare, lasciando loro da osservare solo impronte e da evitare cumuli ormai secchi di merda. Dio quanta ne avevano fatta.

Alla fine avevano passeggiato più che corso, avevano seguito uno dei sentieri che tagliano a metà il parco e l’avevano percorso fino ai Pen Ponds per poi tagliare verso il Pembroke Lodge e cercare un po’ di frescura nel giardino delle camelie. Tom non ricordava di aver mai smesso di parlare, o di ridere. Non ricordava Chris avesse mai smesso di ascoltarlo e ridere a sua volta, non ricordava quanto tempo fosse non riuscisse a sentirsi tanto a suo agio con qualcuno appena conosciuto.

Si era reso conto troppo tardi di aver raccontato episodi tanto imbarazzanti della sua vita che probabilmente conoscevano solo le sue sorelle e qualche amico più intimo, ma Chris aveva ribattuto con aneddoti altrettanto imbarazzanti, addirittura simili, azzerando la timidezza e persino la distanza geografica delle loro famiglie.

Chris era a Londra per un film, un horror come se ne girano tanti, e che sperava avrebbe fatto meno schifo di tanti che circolavano. (1) Lo script gli era sembrato buono e il suo agente lo aveva incoraggiato a cercare di ottenere un ruolo: non sarebbe stato il protagonista, nemmeno un secondario importante, ma era il primo film con budget discreto in cui riusciva ad ottenere una parte. Poteva andare bene.

Tom sapeva come si sentiva, più di quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto.

Avevano ammazzato il tempo durante il viaggio di ritorno recitando le battute dei loro film preferiti, di fatto facendosi il vuoto attorno nei vagoni un po’ sonnolenti dell’ora mediana estiva.

“What's the matter with you guys? This was never about the money, this was about us against the system. That system that kills the human spirit. We stand for something. We are here to show those guys that are inching their way on the freeways in their metal coffins that the human spirit is still alive.”(2)

“Oh, I see, what I should do is, er, come home and say, "Hi honey! Guess what? I walked into this house today, where this junkie asshole just fried his baby in a microwave, because it was crying too loud. So let me share that with you. Come on, let's share that, and in sharing it, we'll somehow, er, cathartically dispel all that heinous shit". Right? _[pause]_ Wrong.” (3)

_Heat_ e _Point Break_ non erano esattamente film facilmente quotabili fuori contesto, soprattutto se chi ne declamava le battute peggiori non si curava di tenere il tono basso o di evitare inflessioni minacciose. Ma non sono tutti così, gli attori? Un po’ pazzi, istrionici, privi del senso della misura.

Tom quotava Al Pacino sognando il carisma di quel nanerottolo immenso, così come Chris imitava Swayze sentendo le gocce dell’oceano spruzzargli il viso. Avevano modelli diversi e a loro modo entrambi irraggiungibili, e lo sapevano ed accettavano ambedue con tranquillità.

Stavano ancora ridendo per chissà quale battuta – sicuramente stupida, ma a chi importava? – quando Tom aveva aperto la porta d’ingresso di casa. Erano affamati e sudatissimi nonostante l’aria condizionata dei vagoni, eppure Tom non sembrava sentire il caldo appiccicoso della mano di Chris sulla sua spalla mentre percorrevano il piccolo corridoio dell’ingresso.

“Ma guarda chi è tornato dall’estremo nord!”

Emma aveva fatto capolino dalla sala da pranzo salutandolo con un grosso sorriso. Tom aveva dimenticato quanto gli fosse mancata la sua sorellina, la piccola rompiscatole impicciona che metteva sempre bocca nella sua vita e nel suo guardaroba, che pure lo adorava tanto da non perdersi un suo solo spettacolo teatrale, da voler seguire fedelmente le sue orme sfidando persino il cipiglio scontento del vecchio scozzese.

“Non saluti la tua sorellina che non vedi e non chiami da settimane? Eww! Sei sudatissimo e puzzi, non azzardarti a toccarmi!”

“Ciao Emma, sono felice anch’io di rivederti. Lui è - ”

“Lo so chi è. Ciao Chris, dove ti ha trascinato con questo caldo? Avevo dimenticato di dirti di guardarti dall’unico maschio e matto di casa, ma non è ancora troppo tardi.”

Chris aveva riso di gusto, tenendogli sempre la mano sulla spalla che aveva usato per spingerlo giocosamente verso di sè, ancora incurante del caldo, del sudore, persino dell’odore non proprio gradevole che ormai emanavano entrambi.

“Ma – vi conoscete?”

“Certo che ci conosciamo, io ci parlo, con mamma.”

“Ehi! Ero in Svezia a lavorare!”

Emma gli aveva mostrato una panoramica della sua linguaccia lunga e per un momento era sembrata decisamente più giovane dei suoi ventidue anni. Per Tom sarebbe sempre stata la piccola rompiscatole che gli s’infilava nel letto durante i rari week end in cui tornava a casa da Eton. Da Sarah no, perchè Sarah era _grande_ , Sarah era la cocca di papà, con Sarah avrebbe instaurato un rapporto vero solo molto dopo il divorzio dei loro genitori, quando le piccole invidie dell’infanzia erano state superate e ridicolizzate dalla vita: papà non aveva preferiti, papà aveva trattato tutti i suoi figli allo stesso modo - come soldatini.

“Disturbo tua madre già da qualche giorno, Tom, ho avuto modo di ambientarmi in casa e conoscere parte della famiglia.”

Chris gli aveva sorriso e gli aveva dato una pacca leggera tra le scapole prima di oltrepassarlo e dirigersi in cucina, attirato dal buon profumo di cibo appena preparato. Tom non poteva dargli torto, era affamatissimo anche lui.

“OMMIODDIOSEITUUUUU!”

Urla e squittii deliziati, e di una voce ben nota, che di sicuro non apparteneva a nessun membro della famiglia Hiddleston.

“Ah, giusto. Tommy, dimenticavo di dirti che c’è anche Freddie a pranzo con noi: è felicissimo all’idea di rivederti. Anche più della sottoscritta.”

Ed ecco come si era ritrovato a passare dalla mattinata più rilassante e rilassata di mesi a quel pranzo in cui non poteva proprio evitare di sentirsi un intruso.  
Il fatto era Chris fosse un attore famoso e non glielo aveva detto. D’accordo, Tom non lo conosceva, ma Tom non guardava molta TV, soprattutto programmi che venivano da Giù Di Sotto, quindi era scontato non l’avesse riconosciuto. Freddie invece lo conosceva eccome, anche Emma lo conosceva benissimo, e non solo perché Diana li aveva già presentati.

Chris era famoso da anni e nessuno glielo aveva detto, quindi aveva fatto la figura dell’idiota. E comunque Kim era un nome davvero stupido, che avevano in testa i produttori della serie? Uno come Chris non poteva interpretare qualcuno con un nome così… insulso. C’era poco da dire, era davvero un nome ridicolo.

Solo che a Freddie sembrava piacere parecchio, sia il nome che la serie, era rimasto orfano da che Chris aveva lasciato il ruolo per cercare fortuna oltreoceano e ci teneva a ribadirlo in modo anche colorito.

Tom non era invidioso di quella notorietà. In realtà un po’ avrebbe voluto esserlo, avrebbe potuto esserlo, ma il problema era un altro e molto più sciocco, forse. Perché Tom aveva lavorato con attori tanto famosi da avere già un posto ad Hollywood ed una stella su un marciapiedi a provarlo: veniva dalla Svezia dove aveva recitato al fianco di Kenneth Branagh e da lì a poco gli si sarebbe opposto sul palco di legno di un teatro. Era stato il capro espiatorio di Ewan McGregor e qualcuno si era persino accorto di lui tanto da ricordarlo negli articoli che erano seguiti.  
Insomma, era persino contento di sapere Chris se la cavasse bene, davvero.

_Tuttavia_. Perché non glielo aveva detto? Avevano passato l’intera mattina a parlare delle loro carriere, di dove stavano andando, di come stavano lavorando sodo senza vedere risultati degni di nota. Solo che Chris invece qualche risultato l’aveva raggiunto, e non glielo aveva detto. Lo aveva lasciato parlare e lamentarsi e ora si sentiva stupido una volta di più.

“E l’episodio in cui Kim fa finalmente la pace con suo padre e cantano insieme? Ti giuro, mi sono commosso tantissimo!”

“Davvero? Sei il solo! Non riuscivamo a fare a meno di ridere tutti, non ero in grado di rimanere intonato. Ivar (4) è stato bravissimo, ha coperto tutti i miei errori, se non ci fosse stato anche lui a cantare avrebbero dovuto usare le voci di qualcun altro!”

E ridevano, ridevano tutti, custodi di aneddoti ed episodi di cui non sapeva nulla.

Freddie non si separava mai dalla sua Nikon F6, quel pranzo non faceva eccezione. Sognava di diventare fotografo ed era all’ultimo anno del corso di fotografia dell’Ealing College of Art, lo stesso che aveva visto tra i suoi allievi un ben più famoso suo omonimo (5).

Tom non sapeva bene come Emma l’avesse conosciuto, ma avevano finito per dividere l’affitto di un piccolo appartamento a Covent Garden.  
 _Mi piace perché ti somiglia_ , gli aveva detto una volta Emma, e Tom non aveva saputo cosa rispondere, perché non voleva rischiare di offenderla e di offendere qualcuno non presente. L’unica differenza tra lui e Freddie non era certo l’orientamento sessuale, ma come dirlo senza risultare sprezzante, o _peggio_? Meglio tacere e fingere di non vedere il bianco abbagliante di praticamente tutti gli abiti di Freddie. Tutti, estate e inverno.  
Amava ripetere _White is the new Black_ , ma Tom non ne era tanto sicuro. Aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui aveva tentato di coinvolgerlo in improbabili progetti artistici, Emma ci si divertiva, persino Sarah si era lasciata coinvolgere in un paio di occasioni, di ritorno dall’India; ma Tom non aveva mai voluto, non gli piaceva l’idea di guardarsi con gli occhi di qualcuno che lavorava e manipolava la vita e la bellezza. E lo aveva infastidito sentirsi dire che no, Freddie non avrebbe cercato di mettergli le mani addosso, era un professionista serio, lo sapeva benissimo anche lui.

Anche se, da come strizzava i bicipiti del suo _eroe_ , in quel momento non lo si sarebbe detto un professionista, quanto un fanboy.

“Thomas, tesoro, non ti piace il roastbeef? Troppo aglio nella salsa? Pauline aggiunge sempre troppo aglio, glielo dico sempre che esagera ma non mi dà mai retta, cara donna, e-”

“Mamma calmati. Calma, il roastbeef è buonissimo, anche la salsa è buonissima. Sto mangiando.”

“E i cavoletti?”

“I cavoletti?”

“Non hai preso nemmeno un cucchiaio di cavoletti. Se non mangi le tue verdure niente dessert.”

“Niente dess- Cosa? Ma mamma!”

Tom avrebbe voluto sprofondare. Lui e sua madre erano sempre stati molto uniti, tanto da giustificare le prese in giro di metà della famiglia Seavrés (6) e buona parte degli Hiddleston rimasti in Scozia. Tanto da far sentire suo padre in diritto di chiedergli se fosse sua madre la ragione di tutto, quando gli aveva detto che aspirava a diventare attore, non insegnante come tutti sembravano credere.  
Quel particolare non l’aveva mai detto a Diana e non l’avrebbe mai fatto, perché se l’avesse saputo avrebbe cercato di frenarsi dal trattarlo ancora – a tratti – come un bambino, e Tom preferiva subire l’imbarazzo delle risatine di tutti gli altri commensali che non spezzare il cuore di sua madre.

“Signorina, questo vale anche per te.”

Emma si era quasi strozzata con una patata unta di salsa.

“Ma mamma!”

“E per i giovanotti che non portano il mio cognome. Ripulite i piatti, ho preparato torta al lemon curd!”

E Tom non sapeva se rallegrarsi o meno quando quattro teste – compresa la sua – si erano abbassate sui piatti e sulle verdurine disgustose, piegati al _sissignora_ dal richiamo del dolce. Aveva dovuto fare del suo meglio per non sorridere in modo troppo manifesto, però, quando Chris gli aveva dato un colpetto sotto il tavolo con un ginocchio per richiamare la sua attenzione, mostrandogli un’espressione disgustata e buffa all’indirizzo dei broccoli.

“Hai già parlato con tuo padre, tesoro?”

Diana non era mai stata brava a scegliere il giusto momento. Ad esempio si era sposata troppo presto con un uomo nella cui vita era arrivata troppo tardi. Aveva atteso troppo a lungo prima di accorgersi che tre figli non fanno un matrimonio felice e i capelli bianchi non donano stabilità. Che Norman non era come suo padre Bill e lei non era come sua madre Patricia, non sarebbero spirati ad un anno di distanza l’uno dall’altra, come amanti inseparabili. Forse era quello il motivo per cui era tanto brava nel suo lavoro di stage manager: orari e tabelle di marcia stabilite, il _momento giusto_ è sempre indicato in rosso per non sbagliare.

Tom aveva alzato la testa quasi l’avesse punto uno scorpione, ripassando mentalmente quello che aveva fatto e non fatto nell’ultimo anno, cercando freneticamente qualcosa da dover rivelare e per cui farsi giudicare. Ma Diana non stava guardando lui, guardava Emma, che non aveva alzato la testa e la guardava in tralice. Tom non fu contento del meschino sollievo che sentì invaderlo: non era lui ad aver qualcosa da confessare al vecchio.

Emma si sarebbe laureata entro pochi mesi. Per non indispettire troppo Norman per aver recitato in _Unrelated_ insieme a Tom, si era condannata ad un double first che le stava togliendo il sonno, ma avrebbe raggiunto l’obiettivo con il massimo dei voti esattamente come si aspettava Hiddleston Senior.  
Ma una volta preso quel pezzo di carta in autunno, nemmeno lei avrebbe continuato gli studi, esattamente per la stessa ragione di Tom. Ed era quello che ancora non aveva detto al padre.

“Ne ho parlato con te. Non è sufficiente?”

“Emma… No, non è sufficiente. È tuo padre ed è giusto che gliene parli.”

“Oh, andiamo, mamma, ti prego. Non ora, sono in vacanza. Non è necessario se ne parli fino ad ottobre e siamo solo in luglio. Per favore.”

Le due donne si guardavano attraverso il tavolo, vicine e lontanissime al contempo. Nessuno parlava, tutti si fingevano interessatissimi alle verdurine rotonde e disgustose che facevano rotolare lentamente da un lato all’altro del piatto. Emma non aveva voglia di parlare e Tom non poteva darle torto: aveva dovuto affrontare anche lui quel discorso con il genitore, e non era stato piacevole. Ma Diana si ostinava a considerare la loro una famiglia unita e serena nonostante il divorzio. Si ostinava a pretendere i figli includessero il padre nelle loro confidenze e decisioni, non voleva accorgersi della bilancia che pendeva solo a suo favore, se si metteva in conto l’intimità.

“D’accordo, come vuoi. Sei grande e decidi da sola. Ma è giusto che tuo padre sappia, ricordalo.”

Emma aveva abbassato ulteriormente la testa e lo sguardo infilandosi in bocca un cavoletto intero, masticandolo come per punirlo e sfogare la sua frustrazione. Si sentiva in imbarazzo ed era evidente. Nessuno aveva fatto domande o mostrato troppo interesse per la conversazione tra madre e figlia, ma sapere che erano comunque in ascolto non le aveva fatto piacere. Un’altra cosa che Tom capiva perfettamente.  
Ma Diana era abituata alla sua enorme famiglia felice che ancora cavalcava tra le ricche colline del Suffolk, parenti e amici che condividevano spazi e libertà senza problemi. Gli Hiddleston non erano dello stesso avviso, suo marito non era stato dello stesso avviso, diciassette anni erano stati lunghi per capirlo.

“Perché non potete essere come tutti i divorziati normali e contendervi i figli?”

“Perché siamo persone ragionevoli che hanno preferito crescere i figli decorosamente, tesoro.”

_Decorosamente_. Tom avrebbe voluto dire la sua sull’argomento, ma sapeva bene che non l’avrebbe fatto nemmeno se fossero stati soli, senza scomodi testimoni. _Decorosamente_.  
Lei aveva cresciuto i figli decorosamente, li aveva accuditi e coccolati ed amati e puniti ed amati di nuovo. Ma cosa poteva dire del padre? Cosa loro tre potevano dire del padre? Lo adoravano, quello era il punto, tanto da obbedire e credere a qualunque cosa dicesse, persino che non si impegnavano mai abbastanza dopo una semplice A, perché un asterisco è quello che fa la differenza tra l’eccellenza e la semplice bravura.  
Non era stata colpa di sua madre se aveva deciso di fare l’attore, così come non lo era se Emma sognava la stessa cosa. Non era colpa di Diana perché non era stata lei a decidere che i loro pomeriggi padre-figlio dovessero essere spesi in un’educazione sentimentale cinematografica lunga cinquant’anni, non era stata lei a farlo perdere tra le dune con Peter O’Toole e raccontargli l’amore per quei vecchi saltimbanchi che sapevano far vivere la leggenda.  
No, non era stata colpa di Diana, ma sua, questo Tom avrebbe dovuto rispondere a suo padre. Sua, perché Tom aveva deciso di fare l’attore sperando di diventare Laurence D’Arabia e guadagnarsi un po’ di quell’amore e rispetto che riservava a figurine di celluloide.  
Ma non era mai stato bravo a trovare le parole giuste con suo padre, una sola occhiata gliele aveva sempre mangiate tutte, e risposte sagaci e tardive non servivano a nessuno.

Emma aveva mugugnato masticando il suo cavoletto di malavoglia, ma non aveva aggiunto altro, non era previsto rispondesse.  
E forse Tom era rimasto troppo tempo fisso a guardare il piatto senza fare nulla, senza riuscire a controllare la sua espressione, perché era stato un altro colpetto sotto il tavolo a farlo tornare in cucina e a tavola con gli altri, ma quando aveva alzato lo sguardo, Chris gli aveva risparmiato l’umiliazione di un’occhiata consapevole. Aveva fatto finta di nulla e si era rivolto sereno a Diana, sollevando il suo piatto vuoto come un bravo bambino obbediente.

“Le verdure sono finite. Possiamo avere il dolce adesso?”

E nessuno aveva potuto fare a meno di tirare un sospiro di sollievo e farsi contagiare da quel sorriso aperto ed infantile, avevano riso e sollevato i piatti come tanti Oliver Twist, ma non chiedevano una nuova razione, solo un po’ di zucchero per lavar via l’amaro dei broccoli e della vita.

 

 

 

 

 

**Note:**  
(1) Qui parte davvero il mio What If?, dato che mi riferisco al film _Triangle_ , horror anglo-australiano del 2009 (girato l’anno precedente) che ha ottenuto un buon successo di critica (ma non di pubblico), interpretato però non da Chris, ma da suo fratello Liam. Le riprese del film sono state effettuate, nella realtà, in Australia, ma anche su questo ho cambiato le cose per assecondare la mia linea narrativa. ^^’  
(Le traduzioni che seguono non sono mie, sono riportate fedelmente dal doppiaggio in versione italiana dei film.)  
(2 _)“Noi non ci battiamo per i soldi, noi ci battiamo contro il sistema, quel sistema che uccide lo spirito dell'uomo. Noi siamo l'esempio per quei morti viventi che strisciano sulle autostrade nelle loro infuocate bare di metallo, noi dimostriamo con la nostra opera che lo spirito dell'uomo è ancora vivo.”_ Da Point Break, 1991. La battuta è di Bodhi, interpretato da Patrick Swayze.  
(3) _“ Ho capito... insomma, dovrei tornare a casa e dire "ciao tesoro, sai una cosa? oggi sono andato in un appartamento dove un coglione di drogato aveva infilato il suo bambino in un microonde perché non la smetteva di piangere e ora volevo condividerlo con te. Avanti, condividiamo e così facendo, in qualche maniera, esorcizzeremo tutta la merda che sono costretto a vedere." Va bene così? No.”_ Da Heat, 1995. La battuta è del sergente Vincent Hanna, interpretato da Al Pacino.  
(4) Ivar Kants, che ha interpretato il ruolo di Barry Hyde, padre del personaggio di Chris Hemsworth – Kim - nella soap opera australiana Home and Away.  
(5) L’Ealing College of Art, oggi assorbito dalla West London University, ha visto tra i suoi allievi Farrokh Bulsara a.k.a. Freddie Mercury. Non serve spiegare chi è, giusto? u.u  
(6) Cognome da nubile della madre di Tom Hiddleston.


	4. Four

 

“Devi assolutamente posare per me, non puoi dirmi di no!”

Tornare ad una sonnacchiosa normalità da pomeriggio estivo non era stato semplice, poi, almeno non per Tom.

Chris cercava di attirare la sua attenzione ed allo stesso tempo di prestarne abbastanza a Freddie, che era pur sempre un suo ammiratore ed un tipo gentile.   
Gli frusciava attorno come una pieride del biancospino, tutto lino bianco e capelli scuri, e Tom non era mai riuscito davvero ad inquadrarlo: Freddie era gay ma avrebbe potuto avere tutte le donne di Londra tanto era bello. Esotico no, non lo si poteva dire, non a Londra, non in una città abituata da secoli ai mille colori dell’impero. Forse anche Emma ne era un po’ invaghita, e Tom decise che considerava l’ipotesi semplicemente ridicola, non di esserne geloso.

“Diana diceva che hai una settimana libera prima delle riprese, ti assicuro che ci vorranno un paio di giorni al massimo.”

Freddie continuava la sua opera di persuasione e Chris cominciava a sentirsi in imbarazzo. Tom sapeva come si sentiva, subiva le stesse pressioni ad intervalli regolari ogni qualvolta si ritrovassero tutti insieme. E non aveva mai accettato perché non voleva rischiare di deludere Freddie e se stesso: sapeva bene di avere ancora la faccia da ragazzino, e i boccoli biondi non aiutavano a stemperare l’effetto: aveva ventisette anni e l’anno primo aveva interpretato un diciottenne senza che qualcuno sollevasse obiezioni, in fondo. Una volta, sicuramente intendendo fargli un complimento, Freddie lo aveva paragonato ad un angelo del Carracci e Tom aveva odiato immediatamente il raffronto, perché era uno stereotipo che non riusciva a scollarsi di dosso dai tempi della Dragon School, di Eton. Ma non aveva lasciato trapelare nulla, si era versato un altro bicchiere, aveva sorriso e si era rifiutato per l’ennesima volta.

“Se non mi salvi da un secondo lavoro che proprio non voglio la nostra amicizia è finita, ti avverto.”

Tom aveva quasi rovesciato la limonata sulla sua t-shirt e sul prezioso divano bianco di sua madre, ma si era ripreso all’ultimo momento. Chris l’aveva sorpreso per l’ennesima volta con la guardia abbassata e, per un attimo, Tom aveva rischiato di rispondere con un _quale amicizia?_ che di sicuro non gli avrebbe fatto guadagnare punti simpatia. Aveva approfittato del temporaneo allontanamento di Freddie per raggiungerlo e sedersi al suo fianco.

“Ti prego, dimmi come faccio a rifiutare senza sembrare uno stronzo, non ho voglia di posare da modello di mutande, ho lasciato un lavoro sicuro in Australia per non doverlo più fare!”

Tom lo aveva guardato e il suo viso non aveva lasciato traspirare nessuna emozione, una perfetta maschera da Eton. O almeno lo sperava, perché si stava sforzando con tutto se stesso di non scoppiare a ridere davanti a quell’espressione preoccupata, persino allarmata.

“Non ridere, non sei per niente gentile, il mio è un dramma serio.”

Avevano finito per ridere insieme, però, consci dell’assurdo che quella situazione trasudava, compresa quell’insensata sensazione di complicità che sembravano sentire entrambi. Tom rideva perché non riusciva a credere di riuscire ancora ad immusonirsi per sciocchezze senza senso, rideva perché non era abituato a considerare amiche persone appena conosciute, ma in quel caso non aveva dovuto nemmeno pensare di chiudere un occhio, era successo e basta. Rideva perché Emma gli aveva scompigliato i riccioli senza preavviso e si era seduta a sua volta accanto a lui con un mezzo sorriso divertito ed il piglio curioso. Rideva perché Chris stava ridendo, ed aveva un sorriso troppo contagioso per non unirsi a lui. Per una volta in vita sua non si era nemmeno chiesto perché Chris ridesse davvero, perché lo trovasse tutto sommato simpatico.

Quasi non si erano accorti del flash che li aveva illuminati all’improvviso per una frazione di secondo, perché Freddie era tornato con la sua macchina fotografica e non aveva chiesto il permesso per rubar loro uno scatto ed un pezzo d’intimità.

“No! Dai Freddie, piantala, non è possibile!”

“E’ solo una foto tra amici! Eravate così belli, tutti e tre, non potevo fare a meno di immortalare il momento.”

Chris si era limitato a sorridergli senza commentare l’intrusione, aveva finto di non coglierla come aveva finto – sicuramente – di non cogliere il fastidio di Tom la sera precedente. Si era alzato ed aveva raggiunto Freddie chiedendogli di vedere lo scatto, proponendogli addirittura di unirsi a loro, a Tom ed Emma, avrebbe scattato lui la prossima foto, un bel momento da ricordare ed incorniciare. E Freddie lo aveva davvero guardato esitante, poi si era illuminato e lo aveva istruito su come usare l’apparecchio, prima di lanciarsi letteralmente tra Emma e Tom, dividendo i fratelli e ricavandone le loro occhiatacce.

Quando, a pomeriggio inoltrato, Emma e Freddie avevano deciso di tornare a casa, Tom era rimasto piuttosto sorpreso dal rifiuto di Chris di rivedersi tutti insieme in serata, e quasi seccato da quel _noi_ con cui aveva rinunciato anche per lui. Eppure era rimasto in silenzio, perché era vero, non aveva voglia di uscire, era stanco, ancora preda di una vaga sensazione di frustrazione che non riusciva a decifrare. Quindi aveva lasciato correre anche un po’ sollevato, persino grato Chris gli avesse risolto la situazione senza che risultasse sgarbato. Di solito odiava chi tentava di imporgli decisioni e programmi, non aveva mai ambito alla parte del leader, ma non gli si addiceva nemmeno il ruolo di gregario, così come rifuggiva quello di outsider: non sapeva bene quale fosse davvero la sua parte, in realtà, quello era il problema. E quel che suo padre gli rimproverava da sempre.

Quindi aveva taciuto ogni rimostranza e si era mostrato allegro, brillante, ciarliero. Non sapeva quanto avesse chiacchierato quel pomeriggio, ma Chris si era limitato ad ascoltarlo e non l’aveva mai interrotto, interessato persino alle inezie di una vita ai margini del circolo polare artico, così lontano dalla sua Australia.

“Tom, tesoro, Brian questa sera mi ha invitata a cena fuori, quindi se non uscite anche voi confido che non mi combinerete troppi danni in cucina, Pouline è molto pignola e non sopporterei sentirla borbottare domani.”

“Sì, mamma, non preoccuparti, non faremo esplodere niente.”

“Non ne dubito. Ah, che sciocca sono, dimenticavo: stamane mentre eri fuori con Chris ha chiamato Charles. Sarebbe il caso lo richiamassi.”

Charles. Tom si diede dello stupido mille volte, aveva dimenticato di chiamare Charlie. Che avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto di retrocederlo da migliore amico a saltuaria conoscenza dato che non si era preoccupato di telefonargli nemmeno una volta nelle settimane in cui era stato in Svezia. Doveva assolutamente chiamarlo e farsi perdonare, andare a bere qualcosa insieme, parlare di qualcosa, qualunque cosa non fossero progetti per il futuro, perché Tom sapeva già quali erano i progetti di Charlie, e Joy naturalmente, non si poteva più avere l’uno senza l’altra, insomma Tom sapeva qual’era la vita tranquilla ed ordinata di Charlie e Joy, la vita operosa ambiziosa _tradizionale_ di Charlie e Joy. La vita che piaceva a suo padre.

“E’ così grave?”

Tom non capì subito cosa e perché dovesse essere grave, soprattutto perché Chris gli stesse facendo una domanda simile. Lo guardava con espressione tranquilla, vagamente incuriosita, e Tom si rese conto che lo stava facendo di nuovo: stava abbassando la guardia e ciao ciao alla sua maschera da bravo etoniano.

_Perché gli succedeva sempre più spesso? Perché sempre con Chris?_

Era preoccupato perché non sentiva il suo migliore amico da settimane, moriva dalla voglia di parlare con lui eppure procrastinava, conscio del fatto non sarebbe riuscito ad aggiungere nulla all’eccitazione dei primi giorni dopo aver ottenuto la parte. Era già stanco e non voleva darlo a vedere. Soprattutto, non voleva ascoltare i resoconti di Charlie, non voleva essere invitato a bere qualcosa a casa sua, non voleva mangiare i dolci di Joy e occhieggiare le riviste di abiti da sposa accatastate su un tavolino d’angolo, non voleva sentir parlare del mutuo che non poteva ancora permettersi di accendere, non voleva chiedersi quando Charlie si sarebbe stancato di quell’amico scapestrato che, con una laurea come la sua, non si decideva a mettere la testa a posto e fare quel per cui aveva studiato, proprio come voleva suo padre: Charlie insegnava latino in un college a South London, introito medio annuo di cinquantaseimila sterline e ferie pagate. Un ottimo lavoro, ma che Tom non aveva mai davvero preso in considerazione, a dispetto dei suoi studi classici e delle ore spese su Omero ed Euripide a viaggiare con l’Odisseo o filare la vendetta di Medea.  
In realtà sapeva di essere ingiusto, Charlie era sempre il primo a festeggiare le sue (rare) vittorie e consolarlo per le (molte) sconfitte. Stappava una bottiglia di vino e lo ingozzava di dolci e si faceva giurare che il giorno del suo matrimonio Tom sarebbe stato lì al suo fianco, cascasse il mondo, chiamasse pure Spielberg a mendicare l’attore migliore della sua generazione.

“Sembra tu debba chiamare l’erede al trono!”

Tom aveva tentato di ricomporsi e sorridere al tono allegro di Chris, perché non gli piaceva sentirsi scoperto davanti ad uno sconosciuto, eppure Chris non gli comunicava nessun disagio, nessun motivo per tenere ben alto il muro delle sue difese che continuava a sgretolarsi penosamente senza preavviso.

Chris non sembrava intenzionato ad approfittare del suo vantaggio.

“Potrebbe anche darsi, ho frequentato il college con suo figlio, chi ti dice non siamo rimasti in buoni rapporti?”

“Ora mi stai prendendo in giro.”

“Assolutamente no.”

“Sì invece.”

“Ti assicuro di no. Mio padre aveva abbastanza aspettative sul sottoscritto da pagare la retta spropositata di Eton.”

“Non è possibile, non mi convincerai mai che sei stato al college con quel matto di Harry e ne sei uscito intatto!”

“Cosa- No! Non Harry, William! Quanti anni pensi che abbia…?”

“Non lo so. Ventitre?”

Almeno non aveva detto diciotto, Tom poteva anche giudicarlo un successo. _Forse_.

In realtà si offendeva sempre un po’ quando gli attribuivano meno anni di quelli che effettivamente aveva. Per la sua famiglia – _paterna_ \- era una strana forma di vanità e di orgoglio poter dimostrare i propri anni, perché era stato cresciuto nella convinzione che i segni sul viso e sulle mani raccontassero più di ogni parola e abito dell’uomo che li veste. Oggettivamente Tom sapeva fosse una sciocchezza, sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi della sua faccia pulita e delle dita affusolate – anche più di quelle di Sarah o di Emma, come rimarcava sempre suo padre – perché di lui raccontavano poco o nulla, di certo non le umiliazioni di lavori sottopagati, manuali, logoranti, cui pure si era piegato per pagarsi la libertà.

“Ne ho ventisette.”

Tom si prese mentalmente a calci per non essere riuscito a fingersi divertito dell’equivoco. Ci era sempre riuscito, riusciva a rimanere impassibile, persino a ridere delle battute della sua famiglia – di suo padre – a riguardo, perché con Chris non ci era riuscito? Perché finiva sempre per abbassare la guardia e mostrarsi al peggio, con lui? Tom non riusciva a capire, era da due giorni a quella parte che si sentiva fuori fuoco ed estraneo a se stesso, e non gli piaceva.

Ma Chris si era messo a ridere. Non una risatina forzata, un suono stonato per evitare imbarazzi. Rideva davvero di cuore, una risata franca e distesa, e Tom si sentì inspiegabilmente più rilassato.

“Oddio, Luke sembra tuo padre, quando glielo dirò gli prenderà un colpo!”

“Luke?”

“Sì, mio fratello maggiore. Ha ventisette anni anche lui, ma non è fortunato come te, è un orso. Aspetta, ti faccio vedere.”

Chris si era sfilato il portafogli dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans e ne aveva tirata fuori una fotografia spiegazzata che ritraeva quel che sembrava essere la sua famiglia: un uomo ed una donna, biondi e ancora giovani e bellissimi, abbracciati al centro circondati da tre ragazzi che sembravano aver fatto a gara per accaparrarsene le fattezze, tutti occhi chiari e capelli folti e biondissimi.

Quello che sembrava essere il padre di Chris non poteva avere più di quarantacinque anni nonostante il viso segnato dal sole. Alto quasi più di Chris, sembrava una sorta di fratello maggiore o zio giovane, fisico asciutto e sorriso smagliante, t-shirt spiegazzata e jeans informali.

Abbracciava una donna biondissima e bella che sembrava anche più giovane di lui, fissava allegra l’obiettivo del fotografo e sorrideva come se fosse la donna più felice del mondo _. E non sembrava mentisse_.

Tom notò che Chris somigliava tantissimo a suo padre, ma aveva rubato la dolcezza di sua madre.

_Sono una famiglia felice, non fingono._

Non si soffermò sugli altri due fratelli, solo su quell’unico pensiero che lo folgorò mentre incrociava gli occhi del signor Hemsworth nella foto, e per un attimo avrebbe voluto strapparla, perché era felice per Chris, contento di sapere al mondo esistessero famiglie così, ma lui non aveva nessuna foto in cui suo padre sembrasse così appagato e disteso da abbracciare sua madre come fosse un tesoro.

“Non fare quella faccia, povero Luke, è un orso nano ma non è tanto male.”

Tom aveva riso suo malgrado di quell’epiteto giocoso, perché l’orso _nano_ di casa Hemsworth era grosso come un armadio a due ante e sicuramente superava il metro e ottanta, abbondantemente.

Diana li aveva raggiunti in salotto attirata dalle loro chiacchiere e risate. Si era preparata con cura per la serata e Tom provò la solita piccola fitta di gelosia in fondo allo stomaco - cocco di mamma che era – ma le fece un sorriso ed un complimento, grato del pretesto che gli forniva per cambiare argomento e non mostrarsi ancora più sgradevole agli occhi di Chris.

“Tua sorella ha dato a me le chiavi dell’auto, l’ha parcheggiata di fronte a casa.”

“Spero non ci abbia folleggiato, l’ultima volta che l’ha presa in prestito ho dovuto far cambiare le pasticche dei freni, le aveva bruciate.”

“Ma che cattivo che sei, è rimasta a Cambridge quasi tutto il tempo, per preparare le audizioni e dare gli ultimi ritocchi alla tesi.”

“Audizioni? Ma se si laurea a settembre.”

“Infatti non parteciperà a nessuna piéces.”

“Oh.”

“Non era abbastanza concentrata, povera cara, sai com’è preparare l’ultima discussione.”

“Non mi ha accennato nulla.”

“Non glielo hai chiesto e sembrava non avessi molta voglia di chiacchierare, tesoro. Forse dovresti chiamare anche tua sorella, oltre a Charles. La settimana prossima torna a Cambridge.”

Il trillo alla porta d’ingresso aveva di fatto chiuso anche quella conversazione. Brian era puntualissimo come sempre, elegantissimo come sempre, galante e gentile come sempre. Produttore esecutivo per la BBC da svariati anni, si occupava ormai quasi esclusivamente degli investimenti della tv pubblica per il cinema, cercando allo stesso tempo di scovare volti nuovi. Come Chris, ad esempio. Che gli aveva detto fosse stato proprio lui ad insistere gli fosse affidata la parte per cui si era presentato, prendendolo successivamente sotto la sua ala protettrice. A Chris piaceva molto Brian Chilton, ovviamente.

Dopo le chiacchiere e i convenevoli di rito, erano stati lasciati di nuovo soli e Tom era stato preso da un leggero sconforto. Non voleva chiamare Charlie, aveva paura di sapere perché Emma non gli avesse detto nulla delle parti non ottenute. Faceva schifo come essere umano. Voleva ubriacarsi e non pensarci più, non parlarne più.

“Hai la faccia di uno che ha bisogno di un bel po’ di ravioli. E qualche birra.”

“Cosa?”

“Ravioli. Cinese. E parecchia birra. Ho fame.”

Perché sembrava Chris gli stesse leggendo nella mente? Perché non diceva nulla, non commentava nulla, ma sembrava preoccuparsi ugualmente per lui? Perché si preoccupava per lui?

Tom lo aveva fissato senza dire niente forse troppo a lungo, forse – di nuovo! – senza aver messo su la sua maschera da bravo ragazzo imperturbabile.

“Se non ne hai voglia, però-”

“No.”

“…”

“No, va bene, cinese sia. Ma ho bisogno di uscire di qui, niente take away. Andiamo a Soho.”

“A Soho?”

“Vuoi mangiare cinese senza morire, giusto? Andiamo a Soho. E speriamo non mi rubino la macchina.”

Ma, stranamente, Tom aveva solo voglia di sorride persino di quel pensiero sgradevole.


	5. Five

 

Il problema di avere un migliore amico con una fidanzata deliziosa che ti adora, è che tale fidanzata deliziosa penserà sempre che sei troppo adorabile per restare solo, ergo tenterà di accoppiarti con una o più sue amiche e, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, con sua sorella minore e/o maggiore.

Mentre era al telefono con Charlie, Tom ripensava alla volta in cui Joy gli aveva organizzato un incontro con sua sorella Alice, descritta come _bella intelligente esattamente il tuo tipo_. Tom era riuscito ad evitare il temuto appuntamento per mesi, ma Joy – con la complicità di Charlie stesso che non vedeva l’ora di farsi due risate alle sue spalle – era riuscita subdolamente a presentargliela durante una serata alcolica per festeggiare il compleanno di qualcuno tra i loro amici. All’epoca era al secondo anno di corso alla RADA e non parlava con suo padre da settimane dopo l’ultimo, _tranquillissimo_ litigio che avevano avuto: Tom si pagava l’affitto e le spese con lavoretti saltuari e i suoi non proprio pingui risparmi, ma riusciva ad andare avanti, studiare e divertirsi senza eccessivi salti mortali, ma per suo padre quella non era una vita dignitosa, nemmeno se in attesa.

Alice era effettivamente bella e intelligente e, sulla carta, il suo tipo ideale, studiava persino lettere classiche, avevano tanto di cui parlare. Fattivamente, però, Tom la odiò al decimo minuto di conversazione. Con l’aggravante di non poterlo mostrare, non solo per educazione, ma soprattutto perché era la sorellina di Joy.

Preferiva ripensare a quell’orrendo appuntamento combinato piuttosto che dare ascolto a Charlie, perché aveva bisogno di ricordarsi che sì, erano tanto amici da aver superato persino il trauma – Alice, l’orrenda sorellina di Joy su cui Charlie non l’aveva messo debitamente al corrente, costringendolo a piegarsi a due ulteriori appuntamenti che non era stato in grado di rifiutare: Charlie ancora lo prendeva in giro per quelle settimane tremende in cui Alice l’aveva chiamato anche tre volte al giorno già convinta si sarebbero sposati, mentre lui non riusciva a trovare il coraggio di dirle che, bè, non la sopportava, per timore di risultare scortese.

“Tommy? Ma mi stai ascoltando?”

“Sì, certo che ti ascolto.”

In realtà non era proprio vero. Ripensava ad Alice che lo chiamava tre volte al giorno per non pensare a Charlie che l’aveva chiamato tre volte in pochi giorni per ricordargli sempre le stesse cose: la vita di un insegnante in ferie è terrificante, soprattutto se la tua dolce metà a luglio lavora.

“Non è vero. Sei peggio di quei lavativi dei miei allievi. Ti ho detto che hanno chiesto di poter chiamare gli insegnanti per nome?”

“No, questa mi mancava…”

“Da pari a pari! L’hanno visto in tv in non so quale show e vorrebbero fare altrettanto. A costo di farmi dare del fascista non acconsentirò mai.”

Tom aveva riso di cuore, tanto forte da far affacciare Chris dalla cucina, dove stava preparando la cena per loro: Diana era uscita ancora ed erano di nuovo soli, ma non avevano avuto voglia di andare a mangiare fuori. La settimana di libertà era quasi terminata, meglio arrivare ai rispettivi appuntamenti di lavoro più riposati.

“Ora che ho di nuovo la tua attenzione, mi dici se stai ancora cercando casa?”

“Certo che sto cercando casa, sono disperato!”

“E dunque, come dicevo mentre tu pensavi a chissà cosa, potrei aver risolto il tuo problema.”

Charlie aveva effettivamente risolto il suo problema. Il problema di Tom e Chris, in realtà, perché l’appartamento era piccolo, ma abbastanza spazioso da poter ospitare due persone, e abbastanza economico perché Tom potesse permetterselo senza intaccare troppo i suoi risparmi.

Perché Tom non era l’unico amico _atipico_ di Charlie. Uno dei suoi vecchi amici e collega di corsi a Pembroke aveva scelto di proseguire la carriera accademica e fermarsi a Cambridge per il PHD prima di spostarsi alla London University per il post-doc. Solo che la sua carriera accademica rischiava di arenarsi fino al prossimo cambio generazionale e, per non rischiare di perderlo, l’università gli aveva offerto una borsa di studio per la Glasgow University. Borsa di un semestre con possibilità di aggiungerne un altro.

“Quindi Andrew pensava di affittare il suo appartamento a Camden per almeno sei mesi. Non è una soluzione definitiva, ma almeno avresti più tempo per cercarne un altro. Poi magari nel frattempo diventi famoso e compri casa a Cocaine Hill (1). Ti avverto, se cominci a pippare ti tolgo il saluto e dico ad Alice dove abiti.”

Tom aveva riso di cuore come aveva fatto spesso nell’arco di quella settimana agli sgoccioli, ma per la prima volta si concesse di essere onesto fino in fondo: si era liberato di un peso, la zavorra della preoccupazione di non avere un posto suo non c’era più, si sentiva finalmente libero di rilassarsi davvero.

“Che faccio, dico ad Andy che sei interessato?”

“Ovvio che sono interessato, digli di non contattare nessuno, pretendo di avere quella casa! Anzi, quando posso trasferirmi?”

“Quanta fretta! Diana lo sa che non vedi l’ora di scappare di casa? Di nuovo?”

“No e non è necessario lo sappia. Allora? Quando?”

“Anche domani se vuoi, è partito il mese scorso. Non voleva fittare a sconosciuti, sai com’è, ci sono ancora i suoi mobili ed una stanza è comunque occupata dalle sue cose. Facciamo così, domani chiamo i suoi genitori e mi metto d’accordo con loro per i dettagli, d’accordo?”

Andava benissimo, più che benissimo, erano giorni Tom non si sentisse più tanto rilassato. E il profumino che proveniva dalla cucina dove era sparito Chris, non faceva che migliorare il suo umore. Non vedeva l’ora di dare anche a lui la buona notizia.

“D’accordo. Ehi, aspetta, a proposito di Alice: cosa le hai detto per farla smettere di chiamarmi? Non che non ne sia contento, ma non capisco perché a te ha dato retta e con me facesse finta fosse sorda.”

“Le ho dato l’unica motivazione il suo ego avrebbe accettato: le ho detto che non le piacevi perché sei gay.”

“Charlie…”

“Ha funzionato, giusto? Tranquillo, non ha sparso la voce, è troppo orgogliosa per ammettere di aver sprecato il suo preziosissimo tempo con uno fuori dalla sua portata. E avrebbe creduto a qualunque cosa pur di non dover giungere alla sconvolgente conclusione che qualcuno potesse non voler baciare la terra su cui cammina.”

“Charlie.”

“Cosa?”

“Ricordami, perché siamo amici noi due?”

“Perché ti procuro appartamenti in centro a prezzi stracciati, ti presento le mie colleghe single e laureate _seriamente_ , e in ultimo, non ti prendo in giro quando cominci a citare Sofocle a sproposito dopo il terzo whiskey. E nota, non è un’interrogativa. Ora, caro il mio Lvov, torno dalla mia signora e tu dovresti fare altrettanto.”

“Piantala!”

Era così che avevano trovato finalmente casa. Plurale, perché – stranamente – Tom non ci aveva pensato due volte prima di includere Chris nell’affare e continuare così quella convivenza ancora un po’. Sembrava davvero avessero condiviso gli spazi tutta la vita, nonostante un inizio non proprio promettente: dopo tanto tempo, Tom sentiva di nuovo la leggerezza di poter essere superficiale, di non dover risultare all’altezza di nulla. Con Chris era a suo agio e sembrava essere una sensazione condivisa.

L’appartamento dell’amico di Charlie in trasferta scozzese non era esattamente grande come se lo era aspettato, ma non poteva lamentarsi. L’affitto era indiscutibilmente basso e l’appartamento situato in un isolato tranquillo, abbastanza lontano dal mercato ma non dai mezzi pubblici: un’utopia, a Londra.

Tom e Chris si erano sistemati con l’aiuto dell’agente di Chris – che sembrava sollevato di avere una mansione in meno da svolgere – e di amici di Tom, con Emma e Diana a fare da supervisori. Diana non era stata molto contenta di vederli andar via così presto, non l’avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce perché non si sarebbe mai sognata di condizionare nessuno dei suoi figli nelle loro scelte, nemmeno per delle sciocchezze, ma quei pochi giorni che aveva riavuto Tom a casa gli sarebbero mancati. Gli piaceva stare con la sua famiglia, gli piaceva la compagnia, e Tom e Chris avevano ravvivato una casa troppo grande e troppo vuota.

A Diana piaceva Chris. Le piaceva perché era un bravo ragazzo e faceva bene a suo figlio, una madre – _seppure assente per larga parte dell’adolescenza del figlio, come spesso si rimproverava_ – di queste cose si accorge, e lo vedeva bene quanto Tom fosse più sereno, finalmente rilassato, aperto a parlare grattando la superficie per andare un po’ più a fondo, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, e con uno sconosciuto. Con Chris ricominciava ad avvicinarsi al bambino felice e sempre in movimento che era stato, curioso e fiducioso nel futuro.

Si era sorpresa a volte a suonare il pianoforte da sola, per poi guardarsi intorno chiedendosi perché Tom non stesse intonando _The Sun Has Got His Hat On_ (2) insieme a lei, perché non sentisse i suoi passi sul tappeto o sul parquet: poi ricordava che non erano più gli anni 90 e Tom non aveva più dieci anni.

Di anni ne aveva ventisette e fingeva di litigare con un biondo australiano su come riposizionare meglio il divano per poter guardare la TV. Come se ne avrebbero avuto il tempo, visti i loro impegni prossimi. Tom aveva appena un giorno per sistemarsi, quello successivo avrebbe avuto la prima riunione con il cast e sarebbero cominciate le pre-letture e le prove costumi e gli ultimi ritocchi alle scene. Sarebbe ricominciato il circo del teatro e Tom non avrebbe più avuto tempo di pensare a suo padre e alla sua carriera, troppo impegnato ad ascoltare altre voci, ad impararne e viverne un’altra nella testa.

Chris aveva ancora due giorni davanti a sé e ne avrebbe approfittato per dare un’occhiata ai dintorni di Camden e della parte nord della città, forse visitare persino il West End e i suoi teatri.

Quando la sera del trasloco, finalmente soli e sfiniti dopo i festeggiamenti di rito, aveva confessato a Tom di non essere mai stato a teatro, Chris aveva ricevuto in cambio un’occhiata allibita, Tom non aveva mai considerato esistessero persone a cui il teatro potesse non interessare. Nessun attore sicuramente.

“Non è che il teatro non m’interessi, è che non ci sono mai stato. Intendo in un teatro serio, con attori veri e il resto, non dilettanti del club scolastico.”

“Io facevo parte del club di recitazione già ad Eton.”

“Ma era Eton! Avevi l’erede al trono in platea a guardarti recitare, non molti attori possono dire altrettanto.”

“Non è proprio così, però…”

“Però è diverso. Comunque voglio venire a vederti anch’io, devi darmi gli orari delle prove.”

“Ma dalla prossima settimana cominci a lavorare anche tu.”

“Lo so, ma ci saranno molte riprese notturne e poi non sono tra i personaggi principali, avrò un sacco di buchi tra una scena e l’altra, potrò venire a trovarti tranquillamente.”

“Se vuoi… Ma ti annoieresti, le prove a teatro sono molto tecniche, soprattutto agli inizi e - ”

“Ora stai accampando scuse e potrei anche offendermi.”

Aveva ragione.

Tom stava solo inventando scuse, in modo patetico tra l’altro, perché non era mai stato bravo a dire bugie, nemmeno le più innocue. E Chris l’aveva colto con le mani nel sacco e di sorpresa, perché per l’ennesima volta si ritrovava stupito e nudo davanti a lui.

Tom non portava mai i suoi amici alle prove, non aveva mai portato nemmeno la sua famiglia dietro le quinte. Aveva sempre cercato di non analizzare troppo le motivazioni, ma preferiva essere solo, potersi concentrare senza distrazioni sul copione e sulle scene.

Non voleva la sua famiglia e i suoi amici vedessero i suoi errori, le battute ripetute mille volte, il regista che lo richiamava e gli suggeriva cadenza e movimenti giusti, non voleva sembrare un inetto che aveva perso tre anni della sua vita perché non sarebbe mai stato all’altezza dei grandi attori che, chissà perché, accettavano di lavorare con lui.

E l’idea di avere Chris in platea durante le prove lo metteva a disagio, perché si conoscevano da una settimana, erano partiti con il piede sbagliato, non voleva sembrargli un idiota sul palco.

“Oh, andiamo, quanto può essere stronzo Branagh se hai paura di portarmi alle prove? Mi metterei in un angolino buio, non mi noterebbe neppure. Se poi il problema è un altro…”

“Cosa – no! Ken è meraviglioso, figuriamoci, non creerebbe alcun problema se portassi qualcuno. Solo… D’accordo, però non dirlo a mia madre. O a Emma.”

Chris l’aveva guardato un po’ perplesso, ma per un po’ si era limitato a non dire niente. Poi gli aveva semplicemente sorriso mettendosi una mano sul cuore.

“Parola di scout.”

Ed era ridicolo come un semplice sorriso ed una battuta riuscissero a liberarlo, seppure non del tutto, dalla tensione. Tom si sistemò meglio sui cuscini del divano – che era meno comodo di quel che sembrava – e sospirò a fondo di quella situazione un po’ assurda, di quell’intimità un po’ inquietante creatasi in tanto poco tempo. Che non riusciva a capire se gli piacesse o meno: perché davanti a Chris si sentiva a tratti tanto scoperto da sentire il vento limargli le ossa.

“Hai già sonno.”

“In realtà no.”

“Allora propongo un’altra birra, così puoi raccontarmi meglio di questa famosa Alice.”

“Assolutamente no!”

“Oh, assolutamente sì, me lo devi, ho preparato la cena e se vuoi trovare pronto in tavola anche domani, ti conviene farmi ridere.”

“Subdolo ricattatore.”

“E hai scoperto solo il mio lato migliore!”

Tom avrebbe sinceramente voluto lanciargli un cuscino, incredulo e indeciso se fingersi offeso o cedere al bisogno di ridere di quel ragazzo assurdo che non riusciva a decifrare.

“Ehi!”

Un anno di rugby gli era stato utile, aveva ancora una buona mira. E di quello poteva ridere.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Note:

(1) Ovvero _Primrose Hill_ , parco situato tra Marylebone e Belsize Park. Più che un quartiere è uno status symbol, vi risiede gran parte del parterre VIP londinese ed è noto per le feste a base di alcol e – appunto – cocaina, che scorrono a fiumi.

(2) Canzone tratta dal musical _Me and My Girl_.


	6. Six

 

Londra non era come Chris la ricordava, ma non se ne stupì. Due anni prima aveva passato settimane in città senza riuscire veramente a visitarla, anche perché è impossibile visitare una città con un’agenda fitta. (1)

Isabel non aveva gradito, così come non aveva davvero apprezzato il soggiorno nessuno dei suoi colleghi, in quel tour promozionale che li aveva soprattutto sfiancati e per una serie che stavano per lasciare. O meglio, all’epoca non lo sapevano ancora, ma Chris non voleva rimanere solo _quello bello, quello che mostra i pettorali e che piace alle ragazzine_. Era stufo di girare in costume da bagno e canottiera, i suoi capezzoli non valevano più delle espressioni del suo viso, e non sarebbe mai riuscito a dimostrarlo rimanendo ad Home  & Away.

All’epoca nessuno dei due sapeva che i loro giorni insieme erano agli sgoccioli ed avevano cercato di trarne il meglio nonostante la tensione dell’essere sempre, costantemente sotto osservazione: ogni loro passo, persino il più innocuo, era stato attentamente pianificato da qualcuno dell’entourage della serie, persino le cenette _romantiche_ a due.

Chris cercava di non pensare troppo ad Isabel e ai tre anni trascorsi insieme. Cercava di non farlo perché li aveva sentiti scivolare via tra le dita e dal cuore con troppa facilità, come se fossero stati pochi battiti di ciglia. Sapeva che in fondo era stato fortunato, quello che doveva essere un abbandono s’era trasformato con semplicità in un mutuo accordo che aveva separato le loro strade senza troppi problemi o recriminazioni: avevano solo bei ricordi di quei tre anni, Chris non rammentava ci fosse mai stato un vero litigio, tra loro. La verità era le avesse voluto bene, davvero bene, ma in fondo era stato un rapporto comodo per entrambi, perché lavoravano insieme anche dodici-diciotto ore al giorno e la vita privata andava a farsi benedire, la possibilità di incontrare qualcuno di diverso dal cast e dagli addetti ai lavori remotissima. E Isabel era bella, colta, divertente. A sua madre piaceva molto.

Camden era un quartiere che aveva solo intravisto e lo aveva sconcertato ed incuriosito al contempo: coloratissimo, rumoroso, sembrava tutti fossero vestiti allo stesso modo ed allo stesso tempo in modo inconsueto. Ricordava ancora il senso di straniamento nel vedere, ordinatamente in fila alla fermata di un autobus, una ragazza vestita di pizzi rosa e verdi con rasta arcobaleno accanto ad una signora di mezza età con i capelli spruzzati di grigio, la gonna al ginocchio ed una catenina con un crocefisso al collo, non dissimile da Diana. Quindi, quando Tom gli aveva proposto di andare a vivere insieme – non l’aveva messa proprio in quel modo, ma in fondo era quel che avrebbero fatto per le prossime settimane – proprio a Camden, aveva accettato senza riserve, curioso di rivedere quella parte di città così aliena a Wimbledon.

Diana aveva accolto la notizia non molto convinta, forse persino un po’ rattristata, ma non aveva detto né fatto nulla per dissuaderli e Tom era sembrato grato non l’avesse fatto.

Chris, al suo posto, ci sarebbe rimasto male, in realtà, ma gli Hemsworth erano sempre stati una famiglia rumorosa e di stampo fortemente matriarcale nonostante fosse composta da quasi soli uomini: Leonie regnava sovrana come una leonessa davvero.

_Ma Tom_.

Chris non era ancora sicuro quello strano inglese gli piacesse o meno. O meglio, non era sicuro di piacere davvero _a lui_ , quindi ne conseguiva un giudizio sospeso anche da parte sua. Gli capitava raramente di non riuscire a farsi un’idea precisa – o abbastanza precisa – di una persona. Magari errata, ma un’idea se la faceva sempre. Con Tom non ci era ancora riuscito.

Il fatto si trovasse così a suo agio con lui, nonostante tutto, era un ulteriore motivo di confusione.

Eppure non erano partiti con il piede giusto, sarebbe stato fin troppo semplice passare giorni a guardarsi in tralice e tentare di evitarsi. Inizialmente aveva pensato a quello scenario come il più plausibile ed aveva mentalmente pregato che il suo manager si desse una mossa e gli trovasse una sistemazione al più presto. Aveva avuto la fortissima tentazione di chiamare casa e lamentarsi del figlio stronzo della sua gentilissima ospite, anche, ma aveva desistito per l’eccesso di ridicolo delle recriminazioni, e non voleva dare a Luke ulteriori motivi per prenderlo in giro.

Invece si ritrovava a tentare di decifrare le espressioni di un ragazzo che sembrava sempre felice di conoscere ed incontrare chiunque, nonostante il fastidio che Chris era sicuro di riuscire a leggergli a tratti a fior di pelle. Quindi il problema risultava privo di soluzione, un serpente che si mordeva la coda: Tom _fingeva_ di amare tutti, quindi come capire chi gli piacesse davvero?

Non sapeva nemmeno perché fosse importante capirlo, in realtà. Dopo una settimana di convivenza ancora non aveva sciolto il nodo di una personalità ingarbugliatissima ma che pure sentiva stranamente affine. Piacevole.

Sì, doveva ammetterlo, a Chris Tom piaceva, era divertente parlare con lui e lo slalom tra le viuzze di Soho mezzi ubriachi dopo essersi ingozzati di ravioli di maiale se lo sarebbe ricordato per parecchio. Soprattutto perché aveva rischiato di vomitarsi sulle scarpe più volte e Tom aveva riso talmente tanto da farsi sfuggire qualche parolaccia e opinioni tanto politicamente scorrette che Chris aveva stentato a credere alle sue orecchie.

Mentre si annoiava sulla metro che l’avrebbe portato a Wood Lane per le riprese, Chris ripassava la sua parte senza reale interesse: aveva un ruolo abbastanza insignificante, di sicuro per lui non sarebbe cambiato nulla dopo quel film. Non si pentiva di aver lasciato un ruolo da protagonista in una soap opera, ma aveva sperato in qualcosa di più di una particina da poche inquadrature e poche sfumature. L’unico aspetto positivo era stato nessuno gli avesse chiesto uno screen test in canottiera, perché sarebbe sempre stato vestito come un nostalgico del grunge. E gli andava più che bene.

Anche Tom aveva cominciato le prove e Chris aveva scoperto un nuovo lato di lui che, probabilmente, non avrebbe dovuto stupirlo più di tanto. Perché era diventato un fagiolo messicano, sempre di corsa da una parte all’altra dell’appartamento, sempre in movimento, sempre a parlare, fare qualcosa. Nemmeno lui sarebbe stato il protagonista del progetto teatrale – di cui non riusciva mai a ricordare il nome – ma non sembrava gl’importasse più di tanto. L’aveva visto spesso girare in tondo intorno al piccolo tavolo della sala da pranzo borbottando e gesticolando mentre ripassava la sua parte, e Chris gli aveva invidiato tanta passione, tanta dedizione. Lui non riusciva a trovare né l’una né l’altra, per quel film. Non che non gli sembrasse un buon progetto – perché lo era, il suo manager aveva ragione, sarebbe stato un gran bel film a prescindere dall’etichetta – semplicemente perché non gli piaceva il suo ruolo: passare dall’essere un adolescente esuberante e disinibito ma pieno di problemi e con il complesso del padre, all’essere un adolescente scappato di casa con il complesso del fratello maggiore non lo vedeva come un gran cambiamento. Camicia da boscaiolo o meno.

Mentre si aggirava per lo Studio 1 in attesa si decidessero a chiamarlo per il prossimo ciack, si chiedeva come dovesse essere invece lavorare in un ambiente più intimo e ristretto come un teatro, essere sempre a stretto contatto con tutti gli attori e i tecnici, non avere un minuto per chiudersi in sé, un angolo buio in cui rifugiarsi senza essere notati.

Le riprese sarebbero andate avanti per almeno altre cinque o sei settimane, ma era probabile la sua presenza non sarebbe stata richiesta per tanto tempo, avrebbero girato la parti che contemplavano il suo come altri personaggi minori tutte insieme. Almeno, gli era sembrato di capire il lavoro sarebbe stato diviso in tal modo.  
Il suo manager lo chiamava ogni mattina all’alba per ragguagliarlo, così come lui chiamava i suoi genitori una sera sì ed una no, rigorosamente dopo le undici per ovviare alle nove ore di fuso che lo dividevano da Melbourne. I suoi genitori erano sempre stati mattinieri, ma non vedeva perché disturbarli al sorgere del sole.

“Chris! Ehi, Hemsworth, dico a te! Rientra, siamo pronti per la scena.”

“Arrivo!”

Tom tornava a casa quasi sempre dopo Chris, e quasi mai stanco. O almeno non lo dava a vedere, e quello era un altro aspetto del suo nuovo amico che Chris faticava a capire e persino a giustificare: si sentiva in qualche modo defraudato del suo sacrosanto diritto di potersi lamentare con il suo coinquilino. Tom non avrebbe ricambiato e quella sicurezza lo riempiva di una strana contrarietà. Si rendeva conto da solo fossero pensieri stupidi e totalmente insensati, ma era ad un fantastilione di miglia da casa, in una città poco più che tiepida persino d’estate, e senza la sua famiglia a prenderlo in giro e supportarlo. In un certo senso, aveva davvero solo Tom a Londra: era l’unico non fosse costretto a stare in sua compagnia e non fosse pagato per stargli dietro.

Nonostante le lunghe ore di lavoro, la nostalgia cominciava a mordere forte e Chris non riusciva a non sentirsi anche un po’ ridicolo, perché aveva venticinque anni e non viveva più all’ombra dei suoi genitori da che ne aveva diciannove, la prima e definitiva separazione era avvenuta anni prima. Solo che non c’erano mai state nove ore di fuso orario tra lui e i suoi affetti, solo qualche ora d’auto.

E gli mancava l’oceano. Londra era una città che viveva in simbiosi con l’acqua, ma il Tamigi non era abbastanza grande da poter suggerire ricordi di tavole da surf e salsedine tra i capelli.

Vivevano insieme da poco più di due settimane quando erano stati invasi.

Erano entrambi stanchissimi dopo lunghe ore di lavoro, frustrati per differenti motivi ed entrambi decisi a non mostrarlo, ma l’ultima cosa che avrebbero voluto era un’invasione di campo da parte degli amici di Tom. E di Freddie, perché alcune persone che aveva portato con sé non le conosceva nemmeno Emma.

Si erano presentati alla porta senza preavviso, con cassette di birra e patatine, qualche bottiglia di un non meglio identificato superalcolico – vodka? Gin? Che fine aveva fatto l’etichetta? – e salatini.

“Avete abbastanza bicchieri, vero?”

Un tizio dal vago accento straniero, che poteva essere italiano quanto russo per quel che ne capiva Chris, li aveva salutati presentando come unico biglietto da visita la sua faccia tosta ed un cartone da dodici Guinnes grandi.

_Tom non era felice._

Chris non sapeva da cosa gli derivasse tanta sicurezza, ma, nonostante il viso disteso, il sorriso pacato, persino la postura rilassata, sapeva per certo Tom stesse fingendo: forse perché erano stanchi entrambi, forse perché, prima di essere disturbati, stavano semplicemente vegetando sul divano con una birra a scambiarsi innocue confidenze sulle rispettive giornate ed aspettative, ed andava bene ad entrambi.

“Scusa scusa scusa, giuro che non sapevo Freddie avrebbe chiamato tanta gente, ma sei stato tu a dirgli che poteva organizzare la festa d’inaugurazione per la nuova casa, ricordi? Io sono qui per tenerlo a bada.”

Emma non aveva torto, Tom aveva davvero concesso a Freddie quella possibilità. Il fatto la promessa gli fosse stata in pratica estorta dopo un pomeriggio di vessazioni sembrava non turbare per niente Freddie, che continuava a dare indicazioni su dove appoggiare cosa, imperturbabile.

“E come ha saputo che proprio domani, miracolosamente, ho il giorno libero?”

“Quel particolare potrebbe essere sfuggito a me, in effetti.”

Chris si era avvicinato a Tom ed Emma con un paio di birre – non sapeva chi le avesse passate a lui: Bob? Rob? Quello che era – abbastanza fredde da risultare gradevoli. Si guardava intorno e vedeva facce allegre, capelli e abiti colorati, scollature un po’ troppo generose e di cui era grato, gente amichevole insomma.

La giornata appena trascorsa sul set era stata dura, non poteva negarlo. Era stanco, avrebbe avuto voglia di fare ancora due chiacchiere con Tom e poi andare a dormire, possibilmente fino al pomeriggio inoltrato del giorno dopo, senza interruzioni. Non avrebbe avuto scene per i tre giorni successivi e la cosa lo demoralizzava, temeva il calo di tensione, temeva di non riuscire a fare un buon lavoro, temeva di aver già rovinato tutto in realtà, e il non poterlo dire o dare a vedere lo stava divorando.  
E vivere con qualcuno che sembrava tanto concentrato sul suo ruolo da non riuscire a veder nulla come una distrazione non lo aiutava.

Forse quell’inatteso fuori programma lo avrebbe aiutato a scrollarsi un po’ di frustrazione di dosso, qualche bicchiere l’avrebbe sciolto, magari avrebbe sciolto anche Tom che con il pizzetto che era stato costretto a farsi crescere moriva dal caldo e sembrava finalmente un po’ più che appena maggiorenne.

“Dai, su con la vita. Domani smaltiremo la sbronza senza sensi di colpa, un diversivo ci farà bene!”

Tom lo aveva guardato in tralice, la sua solita espressione indecifrabile sospesa tra l’omicida seriale e il bonario prete di campagna – _e un giorno gli avrebbe chiesto come diavolo ci riusciva_ – era durata solo un paio di secondi, però: aveva sentito le sue spalle rilassarsi sotto il braccio, il viso distendersi impercettibilmente fino ad accennare ad un mezzo sorriso.

“Vedremo se sarai così allegro domani quando ci sarà da ripulire!”

Ed in effetti non era un pensiero gradevole, ma Tom stava finalmente ridendo, Emma rideva, lui stesso rideva con loro, e Freddie si stava avvicinando con la sua inseparabile Nikon e li puntava implacabile, come, in quel momento Chris ne ebbe l’assoluta sicurezza, avrebbe fatto per l’intera serata.

Invece sembrava aver deciso all’ultimo momento di lasciar perdere, dopo uno scatto svogliato era semplicemente saltato loro addosso, abbracciandoli di prepotenza per spegnere sul nascere qualunque reprimenda o protesta.

“Ci divertiremo da morire, devo presentarvi tantissima gente e farvi assaggiare un cocktail de-li-zio-so! Mia invenzione.”

“Freddie, mischiare a caso vodka e qualunque cosa ti capiti a tiro non è esattamente preparare un cocktail: l’ultima volta, la tua favolosa invenzione, mi ha quasi strozzato con un nocciolo di ciliegia. E no, non voglio sapere come ci era finito lì, risparmiami. Ehi!”

Freddie si era teatralmente finto offeso e aveva strappato a Tom la sua birra, per poi portarsi la bottiglia alle labbra senza troppe cerimonie prima di allontanarsi ridendo.

“Vorrà dire che metterò questa nel tuo cocktail stavolta, tesoro!”

La serata era scivolata tutta su quelle note giocose e Chris ne era stato più che felice. Qualcuno aveva portato uno stereo e qualche CD di musica inascoltabile che però aveva permesso a tutti di ballare, Chris aveva riso alle battute di qualcuno di cui non ricordava il nome, trovato un improbabile fratello di tavola in un gallese con le spalle larghe come un toro e i rasta lunghi fino al culo, professione broker nella City.

La variopinta compagnia degli amici di Freddie – _come di Tom: alla fin fine Freddie era stato abbastanza attento da chiamare anche loro_ – era composta da persone che mai avresti pensato potessero andare d’accordo: c’erano studenti ed ex studenti d’arte e teatro, seri professionisti ancora in giacca e cravatta, ex etoniani con i capelli tinti e la laurea ad Oxford appesa alla parete di studi notarili o medici, insegnanti di college come maestre d’asilo.

Chris li guardava ed un po’ credeva di poter capire la frustrazione di Tom, che si vedeva così simile a loro ed allo stesso tempo solo una bozza di quel che aveva sognato di essere.

Chris avrebbe voluto fare del surf una professione. Tanto tempo prima, quando sognava seguendo religiosamente le lezioni che Bodhi impartiva a Jhonny Utah (2), quando aveva rischiato di perdere un anno di scuola perché passava i pomeriggi nell’oceano a nuotare e farsi il fiato per reggere la tavola. Ci aveva dovuto rinunciare abbastanza presto, a quel sogno, perché non era un illuso e conosceva i suoi limiti: la tavola fendeva le onde e divideva chi sapeva trasformare un pezzo di plastica in ali da quelli che potevano solo guardare, era giudice impietoso e, non potendo aspirare all’eccellenza, Chris aveva preferito dedicarsi ad altro, qualcosa per cui poteva battersi per non essere solo uno tra i tanti. Non aveva mai voluto essere solo uno tra i tanti.

Intanto la birra scorreva a fiumi, si beveva e si ballava, persino Tom faceva volteggiare la da-sempre-moglie del suo migliore amico insegnante, e rideva troppo, probabilmente un po’ ubriaco, come lo era anche lui, in fondo, come lo erano un po’ tutti.

E non sapeva perché, ma Chris per un istante aveva avuto voglia di seguirlo in pista - in barba alla vergogna di un brutto programma televisivo cui pure si era piegato (3) – e ballare e ridere insieme a lui fino a non sentirsi più i piedi e i polmoni.

 

 

 

**Note:**

(1) Nel 2006, parte del cast di Home & Away è stata a Londra per un tour promozionale e meet & greet con i fans. Tra i membri del tour c’erano Chris Hemsworth e l’allora collega e fidanzata Isabel Lucas.

(2)Personaggi di Point Break, interpretati rispettivamente da Patrick Swayze e Keanu Reeves.

(3) Sempre nel 2006, Chris ha partecipato come concorrente alla quinta edizione di Dancing with the Stars Australia.

 


	7. Seven

 

L’imbarazzo non era stato contemplato quando avevano deciso di poter dividere un appartamento e pochi metri quadri senza problemi. Non era stato contemplato perché nessuno immagina davvero possa succedere l’impensabile, certe cose capitano sempre agli altri, figurarsi, perché preoccuparsi?

Chris non si era preoccupato, Tom non si era preoccupato, la settimana passata a casa con Diana aveva dato loro più che ampi motivi per non dover temere catastrofi di alcun tipo. Non era stato necessario nemmeno discutere di regole e limiti, si erano dimostrati stranamente molto simili persino nelle abitudini e nelle idiosincrasie. O comunque nessuno dei due trovava quelle dell’altro abbastanza fastidiose da risultare insopportabili, si erano adattati benissimo, in modo fin troppo naturale alla nuova routine, e senza dover scendere a troppi compromessi.

_Andava tutto bene._

Poi però ci si era messo di mezzo Branagh, si era messo di mezzo Freddie, si erano messi di mezzo la solitudine e lo stress, la frustrazione di un lavoro che aveva accettato senza reale voglia, forse l’inadeguatezza provata in un teatro che nemmeno sembrava tale (1).

Il Donmar era piccolo e non puzzava di vecchio e di legno, non metteva soggezione con tendaggi pesanti e quinte labirintiche, e quando aveva provato a prendere in giro Tom al riguardo se n’era pentito amaramente, perché più che irritarlo gli aveva dato il là per una lezione socio-architettonica che proprio non avrebbe voluto sentire. Ma tant’è, aveva imparato che Tom era anche quello, una maestrina nell’anima, la vera sorpresa era si fosse stupito tutti avessero creduto volesse diventare un insegnante.

Non ricordava nemmeno quale fosse stata l’occasione di una simile confidenza – ce n’erano state molte, quasi sempre giunte inattese da ambo le parti -, ma Chris ricordava di essersi morso la lingua per non ridere dell’evidente frustrazione di Tom, perché lui non ci aveva proprio mai pensato a quel tipo di carriera. Eppure sarebbe stato adatto, sicuramente più del suo insegnante di inglese al liceo che gli aveva fatto odiare la letteratura tutta da Chaucer in poi: Tom gli parlava dei suoi autori preferiti come se stesse raccogliendo idee per scriverne lui stesso, aveva la peculiare capacità di avvincere con un linguaggio ricercato che non suonava mai falso o forzato o pomposo, solo naturale. Chris non glielo avrebbe probabilmente mai detto, ma gli piaceva tantissimo starlo ad ascoltare, persino quando tiravano troppo tardi la sera prima di una levataccia l’indomani. Non glielo avrebbe detto perché già di norma era complicato riuscire a farlo tacere per più di pochi minuti di fila.

La verità era l’imbarazzo fosse cominciato in un momento preciso e lo sapevano tutti e due. Anche se, sul momento, probabilmente non avevano registrato il fatto come un evento imbarazzante, insomma _davvero_ imbarazzante: era stata tutta colpa di Freddie se, settimane dopo, lo era diventato sul serio. A ripensarci, Freddie era responsabile persino della causa dell’ _incidente_. Sì, era tutta colpa di Freddie.

La sera della festa per l’inaugurazione del nuovo appartamento avevano festeggiato troppo e bevuto anche di più. Niente di strano, stavano facendo festa, erano felici, avevano bisogno di scaricare le tensioni accumulate per via del lavoro, erano settimane Chris non si ritrovasse circondato da suoi coetanei senza nessun altro pensiero se non quello di _non pensare per niente_. Era stata una bella sensazione.

Avevano bevuto fino a notte inoltrata, poi uno dei _seri_ professionisti – quello che aveva ancora la cravatta al collo e non legata intorno alla testa – si era ricordato di guardare l’orologio e dell’appuntamento che avrebbe avuto l’indomani, innescando una reazione a catena di _boooh_ meritatissimi prima, e di defezioni strategiche poi, perché l’indomani sarebbe stato giorno lavorativo un po’ per tutti.

Solo Emma, Freddie, Charlie e Joy si erano fermati un po’ più a lungo per dar loro una mano a dare alla casa un aspetto meno post apocalittico, ma alla fine avevano rinunciato tutti, troppo stanchi e ubriachi per riuscire a combinare davvero qualcosa.

Quindi Chris e Tom si erano ritrovati da soli sul divano a fissare la parete di fronte a loro in stato quasi catatonico. Ma nemmeno un bicchiere di troppo poteva far tacere davvero Tom.

“Credo qualcuno abbia fatto sesso sul mio letto.”

“Dai?”

“Uh-uh.”

“…”

“Credo di essere troppo sbronzo per preoccuparmene davvero.”

“E io sono troppo sbronzo per dirti di cambiare le lenzuola.”

“…”

“…”

“Ma lo hai appena fatto.”

“Oh.”

La morale della favola è fossero davvero troppo ubriachi per pensare lucidamente e che nessuno aveva cambiato le lenzuola di nessun letto – _fosse davvero stato usato o meno da occupanti abusivi_ – perché a letto non ci era arrivato nessuno dei due: Chris si era svegliato la mattina dopo per le deboli gomitate di Tom che cercava di liberarsi, dato che lo teneva incastrato tra la spalliera del divano e il suo corpo.

E sulle prime non aveva saputo cosa fare, troppo confuso per i postumi della sbornia, infastidito dai raggi del sole che filtravano dalla tenda che non avevano accostato bene la sera prima, persino seccato per l’essere stato svegliato mentre dormiva comodamente. Solo dopo si era reso conto del _perché_ era tanto comodo ed aveva cominciato ad entrare nel panico.

“Andiamo Chris, devo andare in bagno, fammi alzare.”

Erano state le parole che avevano stroncato sul nascere ogni imbarazzo, perché avevano cominciato a ridere come stupidi della situazione e di loro stessi. Si erano rialzati e Chris aveva ringraziato la sua buona stella che la situazione non si fosse trasformata in una catastrofe, ma solo in un episodio buffo, magari da evitare di raccontare. Avevano preso qualche pillola di analgesico, bevuto litri su litri d’acqua, poi ripulito casa lentamente, senza fare movimenti bruschi.

Chris non si era chiesto perché era sembrato Tom avesse sempre da fare in un’altra stanza tutta la mattina, perché non erano andati a correre insieme dopo pranzo, perché avessero parlato pochissimo. Non aveva mai visto Tom sbronzo o con i postumi di una sbronza, non poteva giudicare se quello fosse o meno il suo comportamento normale, e aveva comunque i suoi sintomi cui badare. Ed il sollievo per lo scampato pericolo era stato troppo forte perché qualcosa potesse inoculargli il seme del dubbio.

_Andava tutto bene._

E così erano passate settimane senza che nessuno dei due parlasse più dell’accaduto, l’atteggiamento di Tom era tornato quello di sempre già dall’ora di cena, quella sera stessa, ergo Chris era stato ulteriormente rassicurato.

Le riprese di _Triangle_ sarebbero terminate entro pochi giorni quando aveva costretto Tom a mantenere la sua promessa e portarlo con sé in teatro, ed era stata solo una delle tante altre volte in cui l’aveva seguito.

All’inizio era rimasto in disparte occupando uno dei sedili posteriori della platea. Dopo le prime presentazioni frettolose nessuno aveva più badato a lui, troppo presi da prove da cui Chris non riusciva a staccare gli occhi. L’unico attore famoso su quel palco era Kenneth Branagh, eppure il livello medio degli altri non era da meno. Tom non gli sembrava fosse da meno.

Chris non conosceva il dramma che stavano mettendo in scena, non poteva dire nemmeno di conoscere Checov, ma dai dialoghi si rendeva conto persino lui della difficoltà del testo e delle interpretazioni.

Teatro e cinema erano mondi simili quanto il Sole e la Luna, il cinema viveva palesemente di luce riflessa.

Quando l’aveva detto a Tom, quella sera tornando a casa, però, l’aveva sentito ridere del suo confronto ammirato.

“Però si corre per raggiungere la Luna, giusto?”

Ed aveva avuto ragione. Lui per primo sgomitava tra la folla in gara in quella competizione che ammetteva tutti a gareggiare, ma segava le gambe dei più.

L’estate era volta al termine in fretta, il _caldo_ aveva lasciato il posto a pioggerelle insistenti e gocce sottili come spilli, Chris aveva terminato di girare anche le ultime scene, Tom alternava picchi di eccitazione a scoramenti abissali in vista della prima di _Ivanov_ , e davvero Chris non riusciva a capire come facesse a reggere lo stress ogni volta.

Il suo manager gli aveva suggerito di non tornare subito in Australia, che avrebbe avuto più opportunità di procurargli provini interessanti a Londra che non a Sydney, e Chris era stato più che lieto di dargli retta, nonostante la nostalgia di casa non voleva perdere nessuna opportunità.

_Poi, però, ci si era messo di mezzo anche Freddie. Di nuovo._

La loro routine era praticamente perfetta: si svegliavano, prendevano qualcosa per colazione prima di andare a correre in posti sempre diversi – Tom conosceva angoli di Londra che, da solo, non avrebbe mai visto – e poi ognuno si dirigeva alle rispettive attività. Che, da un po’ di tempo a quella parte, tendevano a sovrapporsi: perché Chris aveva poco da fare da che le riprese erano terminate, a volte si vedeva per pranzo con i nuovi amici che si era fatto grazie alle riprese o a Tom e Freddie, prendeva il tè con Diana, si vedeva con il suo manager per fare il punto della situazione e discutere di eventuali nuovi progetti, ma non aveva mai _davvero_ nulla da fare. Quindi era capitato sempre più spesso, semplicemente, seguisse Tom alle prove.  
Nessuno badava più a lui, nessuno si chiedeva più chi fosse o cosa volesse, era stato registrato come presenza costante ma innocua, e relegato nel dimenticatoio.

Poi un pomeriggio, a casa di Diana, aveva trovato anche Emma e l’immancabile Freddie. Emma era un po’ giù di morale per via della laurea imminente che le stava togliendo il sonno e si notava: era terribilmente dimagrita, sembrava spenta e priva di energie, Freddie e Diana tentavano di tirarle su il morale inutilmente.

Era stata in quell’occasione che Freddie gli aveva passato una busta con un’espressione strana, una busta bianca di quelle da lettera.

“Le ho sviluppate qualche giorno fa, sono molto belle.”

Conteneva le foto che aveva scattato a lui e Tom fino a quel momento.

_Forse l’errore era stato guardarle insieme._

Era ottobre inoltrato e _Ivanov_ era in scena da quasi un mese. La prima era stata un successo – _ovviamente. Chris aveva visto le prove, non aveva mai avuto dubbi al riguardo_ – di pubblico e critica, e Chris era riuscito persino a conoscere il signor Hiddleston, fino a quel momento figura mitologica intravista tra le righe dei discorsi dei suoi figli. Era un uomo già in là con gli anni, molto più grande di Diana, alto e sottile come Tom, e , a vederlo, non avresti mai pensato quell’espressione sempre vagamente beffarda fosse la maschera di un generale di ferro. Capiva perché Tom ed Emma fossero sempre un po’ tesi quando c’era lui, sospettava avrebbe spiato la stessa reazione in Sarah, se fosse stata lì.

Ma era autunno inoltrato, il cielo scuriva presto e di sera cominciava a far freddo, pioveva sempre più spesso e Tom, dopo la messa in scena, era sempre troppo eccitato ed allo stesso tempo stanco per poter dormire o fare qualunque altra cosa.

Così Chris aveva tirato fuori le foto mentre erano seduti sul divano con un’ultima birra davanti ad un programma comico di seconda serata. Non era stata la prima foto ad impensierirlo, nemmeno la seconda o la terza. Erano state tutte le altre, che mostravano in fondo la stessa cosa: non si era mai accorto di quanto lo spazio personale, tra loro, fosse un concetto relativo. Si rese conto in quel momento, anzi, che erano seduti fin troppo vicini.

Ma, come per l’incidente post-sbronza, Tom aveva scorso velocemente i rettangolini coloranti, glieli aveva passati e gli aveva dato la buonanotte, troppo stanco per proseguire la serata.

Come se non fosse successo nulla, e Chris pensò una volta di più che stava immaginando tutto. Non si spinse a chiedersi _cosa_ esattamente stesse immaginando, che significato inesistente stesse dando a quegli scatti che li vedevano sempre troppo vicini.

Tom gli piaceva, erano amici. Poteva arrivare a dire fosse come un altro fratello, ormai. Quindi stava evidentemente dando troppo peso a… qualunque cosa Freddie avesse inteso sottintendere passandogli quelle foto. Come aveva già detto: tutta colpa di Freddie.  
A Tom non avevano dato fastidio, Tom non aveva dato nessun significato particolare a quegli scatti, era evidente, anche se sembrava lo evitasse, anche se non se la sentiva più di andare a correre insieme tanto spesso, se usciva la mattina senza svegliarlo e di sera preferiva andare a letto appena tornato dal teatro. Chris doveva piantarla di rimuginare sul nulla: doveva trovarsi seriamente qualcosa da fare per occupare il tempo.

Forse sarebbe stato meglio tornare a casa, sua madre gli chiedeva già da un po’ quando l’avrebbe fatto.

Poi però Tom una mattina l’aveva convinto ad uscire a correre anche sotto la pioggia insistente di fine ottobre, l’aveva portato fino al Regent’s Park e gli aveva chiesto di andare con lui in teatro, quella sera.

“A Ken hanno affidato la regia del nuovo progetto della Marvel.”

“Dai? Wow! Girerà il nuovo Iron Man?”

“No, un nuovo franchise a quanto sembra, non mi ha detto molto.”

La pioggia era diventata intanto meno ostinata, solo un’acquerugiola fastidiosa e nulla di più. Avevano costeggiato lo zoo e si erano incamminati lentamente lungo il Boardwalk, probabilmente diretti verso il teatro all’aperto, Tom si dirigeva sempre verso il teatro e il lago.

“Mi ha detto di presentarmi ai provini per la parte principale, dice che secondo lui potrei andare bene.”

“Ma è grandioso, è una notizia incredibile!”

Chris non ci aveva pensato su due volte prima di prenderlo per un braccio e tirarlo verso di se in un abbraccio che era durato troppo a lungo, ma era stato ricambiato solo a metà.

“Mi ha detto di provarci, non che la parte è mia.”

“Sono sicuro che andrà benissimo, avete già lavorato insieme, ti conosce e sei incr - ”

“Vorrebbe che ci provassi anche tu.”

“Cosa?”

“Vorrebbe che ci provassi anche tu. Non so cosa ha in mente, te l’ho detto.”

“Ma… Ma avremo parlato un paio di volte al massimo, non credevo nemmeno si ricordasse della mia esistenza e -”

“Certo che se n’è ricordato, non dire sciocchezze. E di te gli avevo già parlato io, sa chi sei e cosa fai.”

“Ma…”

“Stasera prima delle prove dovresti parlarci.”

Avevano proseguito in silenzio per un po’. Aveva smesso di piovere, ma il cielo rimaneva scuro e pesante, e si erano lasciati lo zoo alle spalle, sempre più vicini all’Inner Circle.

Chris aveva cominciato a pensare a cosa potesse voler dire quel provino per la sua carriera. La Marvel aveva praticamente riportato in vita la carriera di un attore giudicato finito dai più, ma Robert Downey Jr. non era solo vizi e stravaganze, era anche qualcuno che era arrivato vicino all’oscar due volte di più di quanto avesse fatto lui, poteva anche valere il rischio.

E aprire un nuovo franchise poteva essere rischioso, perché scegliere un esordiente? Però Branagh aveva chiesto a lui e Tom di fare il provino, forse non volevano un volto troppo riconoscibile.

Già. A lui e Tom.

Chris si chiese se non fosse stato quello il motivo dello strano comportamento di Tom nei giorni precedenti. Avrebbe avuto senso, più del disagio procurato da un unico evento vagamente imbarazzante e qualche foto nemmeno così compromettente. Cui lui non pensava più di certo.

“Le cose non diventeranno _strane_ , tra noi, giusto?”

Non sapeva perché avesse sentito il bisogno di chiedere, né a cosa si riferisse in particolare, se al vagheggiato provino per una major hollywoodiana, alla loro convivenza, a foto chiuse in un cassetto per non essere mai più riguardate.

Tom era rimasto in silenzio ancora qualche secondo osservandolo pensieroso, poi era scoppiato a ridere.

“Strane? E perché mai, tu avrai anche il fisico da supereroe, ma sono io quello sostanzialmente raccomandato, cosa dovrei temere?”

E gli aveva dato un colpetto con la spalla prima di cominciare a correre e lasciarlo indietro.

“Ehi! Questo è sleale!”

Quando erano tornati a casa, molti chilometri, risate e chiacchiere più tardi, Chris guardava Tom asciugarsi i riccioli completamente zuppi con un asciugamani e fingeva di pensare solo all’incontro che avrebbe avuto di lì a poco con Kenneth Branagh, e a nient’altro.  
Non certo che fosse tutta colpa di Freddie.

 

 

 

 

 

Note:

(1) Il Donmar Warehouse, oggi adibito a teatro, era in origine – come suggerisce il nome – un vecchio magazzino di stoccaggio. Fornito di circa 270 posti, non ha un vero è proprio palcoscenico né un sipario.

 

Qualcuno forse saprà che mi diletto a disegnare. XD [Qui](http://angie-farewell.deviantart.com/art/Hiddlesworth-Asleep-464334249) e [Qui](http://monkey-hands.tumblr.com/post/90250776878/chris-woke-up-the-next-morning-to-the-feeble), chi vuole, potrà trovare la fanart che ho dedicato alla mia storia.

Per chiunque stia leggendo, non so se la prossima settimana riuscirò ad essere puntuale con l'aggiornamento, probabilmente no. -.- Se qualcuno è interessato, però, ho tradotto una nuova [one-shot](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2694478&i=1) (Thorki-BuckySteve): tanto per non perdere la mano. ^^'

 


	8. Eight

 

Il tè preparato dagli inglesi è davvero più buono, non è una leggenda metropolitana.

Chris sorseggiava l’acqua colorata che tentavano di far passare per tè a Los Angeles e si disse che sarebbe stato meglio passare direttamente al caffè e basta: caffeina, caffeina, caffeina.

Era in California da un paio di mesi e vi aveva ritrovato l’oceano e l’odore di salsedine portata dal vento, soprattutto migliori opportunità di lavoro, ma era di nuovo sostanzialmente solo, distante un oceano dalla sua famiglia.

Lontano metà del globo dal tè buonissimo di Diana. Dalla pausa pomeridiana con Tom che non rinunciava mai al suo black tea e nemmeno a chiacchierare tra un sorso e l’altro.

Era gennaio inoltrato ed aveva dovuto lasciare di nuovo l’Australia dopo aver passato il Natale con la sua famiglia. Era pieno inverno e la Città degli Angeli era calda come fosse tarda primavera, quasi come a Melbourne. Le notti erano fresche e gli riportavano alla mente la fine estate londinese, un brutto e scomodo divano e due birre fredde, troppe chiacchiere e silenzi improvvisi, ovattati e inaspettatamente confortevoli.  

Il suo manager lo ospitava in casa sua, occupava la sua dependance e gli faceva da baby sitter tra un provino e l’altro, in attesa della chiamata per il Ruolo, quello che gl’interessava davvero e che sperava allo stesso tempo di non avere, perché avrebbe voluto dire toglierlo a Tom e non voleva mettersi in competizione con lui, era elettrizzato da quella competizione, non sapeva nemmeno lui bene cosa volesse.

Tom, che non sentiva dal giorno di Capodanno, quando si erano scambiati gli auguri due volte sotto cieli diversi che esplodevano di colori. Non avevano parlato di lavoro, non di _quel_ lavoro almeno, nessuno dei due sembrava voler ammettere fosse il ruolo cui ambivano di più entrambi: poteva diventare la loro occasione, magari l’unica.

Chris aveva fatto uno screen test appena il giorno prima per un altro horror, in cui avrebbe interpretato per l’ennesima volta il bello in canottiera, eppure era contento come non lo era da tempo di aver ottenuto la parte, perché sarebbe stato un gran film, se lo sentiva. Lo sceneggiatore, Whedon (1), era un tipo strano che sarebbe piaciuto a Tom, ma non poteva dire non piacesse anche a lui: poteva citare Puskin (sic!) e scrivere fumetti per la Marvel allo stesso tempo. Gli aveva persino assicurato le cose non si escludessero, anzi. Chris non aveva avuto il coraggio di ammettere che il suo personaggio preferito era Batman e Iron Man l’avesse scoperto al cinema, era sicuro si sarebbe offeso a morte. 

Era oziosamente impegnato a rileggere il suo copione svaccato in veranda quando il cellulare aveva dato segni di vita. Era sera tardi ed era impossibile fossero i suoi genitori, era sicuro non potesse essere Mindy, la ragazza conosciuta qualche giorno prima in spiaggia: si erano visti quello stesso pomeriggio per un aperitivo che non aveva lasciato una buona impressione a nessuno dei due, era evidente da come si erano salutati.

“Indovina chi ha già trovato casa a L.A.?”

La linea era disturbata dalle migliaia di miglia di distanza, eppure Chris avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque la voce di Tom.

“Mi hanno convocato per un provino e, dato che sarò lì, ne approfitterò per girare un po’ la città, magari procurarmene altri.”

_ Un_ provino. Non aveva specificato, ma Chris aveva capito immediatamente a quale provino si riferisse. 

Non avevano parlato molto, poi, la linea era disturbata e la prepagata andava prosciugandosi per la distanza, ma Tom aveva fatto in tempo a dargli il suo nuovo indirizzo, persino a contagiarlo con il suo entusiasmo, facendogli dimenticare per un momento che lui _quella_ convocazione non l’aveva ancora ricevuta. E chissà se sarebbe successo.

L’avrebbe ricevuta, o meglio, il suo manager gli avrebbe detto che era stato chiamato dai Marvel Studios, solo due giorni dopo, poco prima che arrivasse Tom.

_ Erano di nuovo su un terreno equo._

Ed era ridicolo scivolare su quella china, lo sapeva benissimo, perché lui e Tom erano amici ed erano professionisti, aveva altri amici attori come lui, molti amici attori, i suoi due fratelli erano attori, e non si era mai preoccupato della competizione, bastava mettercela tutta e che vincesse il migliore.

La verità era non avrebbe dovuto seguirlo in teatro, perché al Donmar si era chiesto davvero come fosse possibile facessero entrambi lo stesso lavoro, come fosse possibile gli attori che tenevano testa ad uno come Branagh sul palco fossero considerati semplicemente “caratteristi”, nomi sconosciuti ai più, noti solo ad appassionati ed addetti ai lavori. Per il grande pubblico non esistevano, non guadagnavano nemmeno abbastanza da potersi comprare casa.

Ed aveva cominciato a farsi brutte domande cui aveva ostinatamente rifiutato di rispondersi, perché non aveva mai cercato scuse in vita sua né si era fatto sconti, non si sarebbe fatto demoralizzare dal talento degli altri, avrebbe lavorato di più per limare il suo. Sapeva di potercela fare e non si sarebbe arreso, non come Luke che aveva usato la famiglia come scudo contro le delusioni di una carriera per pochi. Aveva sempre voluto essere tra quei _pochi_.

Tom si era sistemato in un brutto appartamentino a Burbank, a qualche isolato dagli Studios. Dalla scelta era evidente non avesse davvero intenzione di fare il turista e, onestamente, non poteva dargli torto: la Los Angeles ordinaria, quella della gente comune che non aveva uffici grandi come Penthouse e auto da lavoro da centomila dollari, era bruttina, quasi triste, una metropoli con strade troppo larghe e troppo brutto cemento. La costa era un’altra cosa, la costa era il paradiso, ma sulla spiaggia non poteva viverci chiunque, non come nei telefilm.

La facilità con la quale erano scivolati nella routine che avevano stabilito a Londra era quasi allarmante, tanto da far sogghignare il suo manager, che non credeva alla storia dell’amico inglese in trasferta.

“Se ti sei trovato una ragazza tanto meglio, basta che non ti fai incastrare proprio ora, ricorda che vivo ancora dalla parte sbagliata della South Bay, e sono sempre convinto che alla spiaggia mi ci porterai tu.”

Chris negava e rideva sempre di quella battuta, un po’ per scaramanzia, un po’ per il disagio che gli procurava l’allusione alla sua vita sentimentale. _E a Tom_.

Il suo provino ai Marvel Studios non era andato bene. Branagh non era stato presente, ma l’aveva visto chiaramente nell’espressione delusa degli sceneggiatori, negli sguardi dei loro collaboratori che, dal gradimento iniziale per quel che vedevano, erano passati alla perplessità per la sua interpretazione.

Non poteva dire di poter dar loro torto, si era fatto schifo per primo, troppo agitato per riuscire davvero a gestire la tensione: aveva finito per fare la figura dell’idiota mimando quel poco che ricordava dell’interpretazione dello stesso Branagh di un Amleto vittoriano (2). E, se si era accorto del tentativo, lo sceneggiatore non aveva apprezzato per niente, liquidandolo velocemente per far posto al prossimo candidato. Che poi era suo fratello minore, ma anche quella era una cosa successa spesso, si ritrovavano agli stessi provini e si punzecchiavano di conseguenza, senza problemi. (3)

Il provino di Tom, al contrario, sembrava essere andato bene. _Sembrava_ , perché non gli avevano dato una risposta chiara né fatto rassicurazioni, solo scontati complimenti per la sua bravura. E gli avevano chiesto di tornare per un nuovo provino dopo aver messo su più peso e muscoli possibile: avrebbe dovuto interpretare Thor, in fondo. 

Era stato quasi costretto a portarlo fuori a festeggiare, ed alla fine avevano comunque bevuto pochissimo entrambi, non solo – nel caso di Chris – per la delusione per l’esito del provino. Non si fidava più a bere troppo, soprattutto dato che non aveva programmato di tornare a casa.

Era rimasto a dormire sullo scalcagnato divano dell’appartamento di Tom più volte, quasi a voler recuperare il tempo perduto, i giorni in cui non si erano parlati al telefono e i giorni che comunque non potevano passare insieme lì a Los Angeles, perché Tom non mentiva quando gli aveva detto di volerci provare davvero, di voler provare ovunque, quelle settimane a L. A. le avrebbe sfruttate fino in fondo.

E così aveva fatto.

Almeno fino ad una settimana prima di ripartire per Londra, quando tutto sembrava essere cambiato ancora una volta per non cambiare per niente. Ed era una cosa che mandava Chris ai matti, quel modo che aveva Tom di dare l’impressione gli scivolasse tutto addosso, come fosse una superficie impermeabile a tutto. E Chris sapeva non fosse così.

A chi poteva dare la colpa per quell’ennesimo episodio? Per quanto ci avesse pensato e ripensato, non c’era nessuno, nulla, da poter biasimare. 

Quella mattina Chris si era svegliato particolarmente scontroso, il divano era scomodo ed aveva dormito malissimo. E Tom continuava semplicemente il suo via vai tra provini e screen test e non gli parlava, aveva smesso persino di scribacchiare sul suo taccuino nero, sembrava non avesse più nulla da dire nemmeno alla carta. Eppure si mostrava sempre allegro, sempre di ottimo umore, sempre attivo e pronto a fare cose e vedere gente.

Anche quella mattina sembrava essersi alzato con il piede giusto, aveva riso della faccia contrariata e sprimacciata di Chris e gli aveva versato un succo di frutta prima di mettersi a preparare il caffè.

Avevano fatto colazione insieme come capitava sempre quando Chris passava la notte da lui e avevano chiacchierato del più e del meno, evitando accuratamente di parlare di lavoro e dell’imminente partenza.

“Accidenti, è tardissimo, ora devo proprio andare. Non dimenticare di chiudere a chiave la porta se vai via.”

Era corso a lavarsi i denti, poi aveva preso la giacca, si era piegato a baciarlo frettolosamente ed aveva infilato subito la porta.

E di primo acchito Chris non aveva pensato ci fosse nulla di anomalo in quel che era successo, aveva mugugnato un _ciao_ assonnato e si era versato dell’altro caffè.

Poi però aveva sentito il sapore di menta sulle labbra e aveva quasi fatto cadere la tazza.

Tom lo aveva baciato. Tom lo aveva baciato e lui si era limitato a rendergli le cose più semplici sollevando la testa. Si erano baciati.

Il mondo non aveva smesso di girare fuori dalla finestra, ma lo stesso non si poteva dire per l’interno di quella piccola cucina nella periferia di Los Angeles, dove un ragazzo australiano riguardava al suo quarto di secolo sotto una luce nuova.

Perché lui e Tom si erano baciati e ancora non sentiva montare il disgusto e la vergogna, solo il disagio e la paura per il _dopo_. Che cosa avrebbe fatto? Che cosa _avrebbero_ fatto? Tom era davvero consapevole di quel che era successo? Chris l’avrebbe scoperto presto, su quello non c’erano dubbi.

Ponderò se la scelta migliore non fosse andar via dall’appartamento, tornare alla dependance e fingere non fosse successo nulla, fingere di non aver mai conosciuto Tom in primo luogo. Si diede del cretino mille volte per non aver tagliato i ponti subito, di aver cercato innanzitutto un approccio con lui quando l’apparenza urlava che non potevano esserci basi per alcuna amicizia.

Si era guardato intorno furioso e aveva avuto voglia di distruggere quel maledetto divano sgangherato che non l’aveva lasciato dormire ed aveva rallentato i suoi riflessi ed il suo giudizio, avrebbe voluto distruggerlo in vece dell’altro maledetto divano che invece l’aveva lasciato dormire comodamente un’intera notte abbracciato a qualcun altro.  
E gli erano tornate alla mente le foto scattate da Freddie e il viso sorridente e rilassato di Tom in ognuno di quegli scatti, le loro braccia che si toccavano per la vicinanza eccessiva, gli abbracci non necessari, gli sguardi in sottecchi.

Che cosa poteva fare? La verità era non volesse andar via. Aveva paura, ma non voleva andar via, e voleva continuare ad avere Tom nella sua vita, perché lo ancorava a qualcosa che non sapeva o voleva chiamare, eppure si sentiva totalmente perso, l’orizzonte davanti a lui non aveva più nulla di familiare, nessun punto di riferimento sulla direzione da prendere.

Aveva aspettato.

Tutto il pomeriggio e fino a sera, aveva pranzato da solo in casa ed era uscito solo per comprare il necessario per la cena. Tom avrebbe dovuto essere tornato da ore e la sua assenza urlava il disagio che sentiva montare dentro anche Chris, sempre più forte.

“Pensavo fossi andato via.”

Chris non l’aveva sentito rientrare, troppo concentrato sui suoi pensieri. Tom era ancora all’ingresso, aveva richiuso lentamente la porta alle sue spalle e posato la giacca, ma non lo guardava. Ogni gesto era lento come se volesse prolungarlo il più possibile, per avere la scusa di non volgere lo sguardo nella sua direzione, di non doverlo raggiungere in cucina.

“Ho preferito rimanere.”

Erano rimasti in silenzio per un tempo tanto lungo da sembrare infinito, muti e immobili. Tom continuava a guardare ovunque tranne Chris, che non smetteva invece di cercare il suo sguardo. Aveva avuto molto tempo per pensare a quel momento e non aveva intenzione di scappare né di lasciar perdere. Non di nuovo.

“Tom-”

“Mi dispiace.”

Tom lo aveva interrotto e finalmente guardato dritto negli occhi, apparentemente sicuro di quel che stava per dire.

“Mi dispiace. So che non sono scusabile, ma ti assicuro che è stato un incidente, uno stupido incidente dovuto all’agitazione ed alla fretta e non si ripeterà mai più.”

E Chris avrebbe dovuto essere contento, perché gli stava offrendo la scappatoia ideale per evitare il problema, gli stava fornendo su un piatto d’argento l’opportunità di giocare all’amico magnanimo che perdona l’offesa senza colpo ferire. Solo che non era proprio così, perché Chris continuava a guardare davanti a sé e non trovare nulla di familiare, una strada tutta nuova che non voleva percorrere da solo senza il minimo appiglio. Aveva paura.

“Non importa, non fa nulla, lo so. Se sono rimasto è per evitare malintesi. Non è successo niente di grave. Ho preparato la cena.”

Nessuno dei due aveva davvero fame ed era evidente, ma Tom gli aveva rivolto un sorriso tanto sollevato e grato che Chris aveva avuto voglia di buttar via ogni imbarazzo ed abbracciarlo fortissimo. Sapeva di non poterlo più fare, e quello era l’unico motivo che gli faceva rimpiangere quello che era successo.

Tom aveva chiacchierato più che mangiato. Aveva riempito ogni secondo di silenzio con aneddoti e ricordi, con risate brevi e stonate, era andato avanti per oltre un’ora a simulare un’allegria troppo falsa perché Chris non lo cogliesse a recitare una parte.

“Non mi hai ancora detto come sono andati i provini.”

Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto chiedere, non si domanda ad un altro attore dei suoi provini, ma se Tom era suo amico da tale l’avrebbe trattato, senza mezze misure: tutto pur di strappargli la maschera dal viso e ritrovare un’espressione autentica.

Tom non gli aveva risposto subito. Aveva accettato con un cenno la birra ghiacciata che gli stava porgendo e ne aveva preso qualche sorso pensieroso prima di sorridere con noncuranza.

“Sono andati, direi.”

“Sì, ma sono andati bene o male? Lo so che non ti piace festeggiare in anticipo, ma un paio di bicchieri non sono un party.”

“Sono andati. Non molto bene.”

“…”

“Mi hanno giudicato abbastanza bravo, ma non sono altrettanto commerciabile, sembra.”

“Commerciabile…?”

“Vuol dire che non sono abbastanza bello da giustificare la spesa, ecco tutto.”

Aveva fatto spallucce e gli aveva rivolto di nuovo quel sorriso falsissimo, ma non l’aveva guardato negli occhi. Si era alzato e aveva raggiunto la finestra, fermandosi a guardare la città all’esterno, tutta luci al neon e nemmeno una stella piccola piccola.

“Non ha importanza, non ci avevo sperato poi tanto.”

“Tom…”

“No, sul serio, va tutto bene. Che se ne vadano tutti al diavolo.”

“…”

“Che si fotta Los Angeles, si fottano le sue luci, e le sue donne costose, e le strade di lusso, me ne torno a casa, me ne torno in Inghilterra, torno - ”(4)

“Sei andato a puttane per così poco!?”

Chris si era alzato a sua volta, incredulo. Non sapeva più chi o cosa stesse guardando, a quel punto, perché tutto si sarebbe aspettato tranne una confessione del genere da parte di uno come Tom. Era per quello che aveva fatto tanto tardi…?

“Cosa? Ma che dici!”

“L’hai detto tu!”

“Io non- no! Non intendevo dire – certo che no! Era una citazione!”

“Eh?”

“Sto rileggendo _Ask the dust_ in metropolitana, stavo solo citando e - ”

Non aveva terminato la spiegazione, era scoppiato in una risata metallica e orribile, quasi isterica.

“Stavo solo _citando_. Aveva ragione mio padre, non riesco nemmeno più a deprimermi o arrabbiarmi senza rubare le parole a qualcun altro.”

Chris sapeva che l’intimità – _la fisicità_ – del loro rapporto non era così scontata e naturale come l’aveva voluta pensare. Tom non era il suo unico amico, nel corso di quasi ventisei anni ne aveva avuti molti, aveva persino condiviso casa e lavoro con qualcuno di loro, ma con nessuno erano mai capitati _incidenti_ come quelli che sembravano inseguire lui e Tom. Se potevano ancora chiamarsi tali, poi. 

Non sapeva se l’avesse abbracciato quando il suono spezzato di quella risata così falsa era mutato in un autentico singhiozzo, o se era stato il contrario, se non avesse avuto bisogno di aspettare.

Erano rimasti stretti l’uno all’altro per un tempo indefinibile, cadenzato solo dal respiro pesante di Tom che tentava di fare meno rumore possibile soffocando i singhiozzi tra il collo e la spalla di Chris.

Erano fradici di lacrime e sudore, ma nessuno dei due sembrava intenzionato a sciogliere l’abbraccio, che a tratti sembrava una morsa tanto era stretto. Non aveva importanza. Chris gli accarezzava piano i riccioli alla base del collo, non diceva nulla, perché non conosceva parole adatte a consolarlo, aveva solo le sue braccia, il suo affetto, sperava bastassero. 

E Chris aveva inspiegabilmente tentato di opporre qualche resistenza quando aveva sentito Tom cominciare a ritrarsi, ad allontanarsi. L’aveva guardato asciugarsi velocemente le guance con il palmo delle mani, rivolgergli un mezzo sorriso imbarazzato senza osare guardarlo.

“Scu - ”

“Non dirlo.”

“Sono ridicolo.”

“Che importanza ha.”

E Tom l’aveva guardato di nuovo con quella sua espressione indecifrabile, una pagina bianca su cui non aveva ancora deciso cosa scrivere. La stessa espressione che aveva la sera in cui si erano incontrati, la sera in cui avevano deciso di uscire la prima volta insieme, il giorno in cui avevano guardato le foto di Freddie.

Poi qualcosa d’infinitesimale si era come spezzato, l’orlo della pagina aveva tremato, aveva sospirato rassegnato ed abbassato lo sguardo.

“Tanto ormai cos’ho da perdere?”

E si era avvicinato di nuovo, gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani ancora umide di lacrime e l’aveva baciato. Di nuovo. E di nuovo Chris non si era ritratto.

L’aveva fatto Tom, quasi immediatamente. Non aveva abbassato lo sguardo senza espressione, non aveva fatto niente, era rimasto in silenzio, immobile e in attesa di qualunque reazione, senza lasciar trapelare nulla di quel che provava lui per primo.

Chris avrebbe voluto colpirlo per quell’unico motivo, perché si lasciava leggere per un istante, poi lo lasciava privo di punti di riferimento in un paese sconosciuto, tra le mani una mappa illeggibile. 

“Scusa.”

“Devi sempre per forza dirlo, vero?”

“Tu non dici nulla.”

“Perché tu parli sempre troppo.”

Chris l’aveva baciato di nuovo e non si era limitato a sfiorargli le labbra, sarebbe stato ridicolo al punto in cui erano arrivati. E Tom non baciava come una ragazza, non somigliava ad una ragazza, non era fragile, non era dolce, non era morbido. Era spigoloso e duro, soprattutto con se stesso. Era l’oceano che bacia le coste nei giorni buoni e poi le divora quando il cielo è in tempesta. Chris non aveva nessuna scusa per quel che stava facendo, né voleva più cercarne: il corpo e la bocca di Tom non lasciavano ombra di dubbi, non avevano nulla di languido o androgino, e andava bene lo stesso.

“Non ci dormo più su quel divano.”

“…”

“D’accordo?”

“D’accordo.”

Note:

(1) Joss Whedon è uno degli sceneggiatori di “The cabin in the woods”, meta-horror in cui Chris interpreta il bello della compagnia, Curt. Whedon è laureato in letteratura russa ed è stato anche uno degli sceneggiatori delle serie Marvel _Astonishing X-Men_ (2008) e _Runaways_.

(2) _Hamlet_ (1996), trasposizione cinematografica in epoca vittoriana del dramma shakespeariano, diretto ed interpretato da Kenneth Branagh.

(3) Anche Liam Hemsworth era in lizza per il ruolo di Thor e, inizialmente, sembrava avere maggiori possibilità di ottenere la parte rispetto al fratello maggiore, silurato dopo il primo provino e ripescato successivamente da Branagh. 

(4) Citazione da “Chiedi alla polvere” (Ask the dusk) di John Fante. La traduzione del passo è mia e – ovviamente – aggiustata alle circostanze. ^^’


	9. Nine

**Capitolo Nove.**

 

 

Chris si sentiva come un adolescente in piena fase puberale.

Era a Vancouver già da quasi due settimane, ma aveva la testa da tutt’altra parte. In un piccolo appartamentino di Burbank, per essere precisi, ma era anche piuttosto sicuro di essere il solo ad avere quel problema: Tom era tornato in Inghilterra per girare una miniserie per la BBC, poi sarebbe tornato di Svezia con Branagh, e fino al giorno della partenza si era rifiutato di dire una sola parola sulla loro situazione.

Si era rifiutato di parlare per tutta la settimana che era seguita all’ _incidente_. Chris aveva ricominciato a riferirsi all’accaduto in quel modo, nella sua testa, per non crearsi illusioni pericolose, soprattutto.

Sua madre l’avrebbe raggiunto entro pochi giorni e ancora non era riuscito a decidere se fosse o meno un buon momento, perché sentiva di aver davvero bisogno di lei, ma aveva anche il terrore di dirle cosa gli stava succedendo. Il fatto, ad ogni telefonata, gli chiedesse regolarmente notizie del _caro ragazzo inglese_ , non era certo d’aiuto.

Perché il _caro ragazzo inglese_ era un puzzle che non riusciva a mettere insieme, che non voleva lasciarsi risolvere, e non aiutava il fatto Chris avesse passato metà di quella settimana a pensare come affrontare l’argomento e l’altra metà a come riuscire ad infilargli le mani sotto i vestiti. Magari togliergli i vestiti, anche. E non sapeva ancora se dovesse vergognarsi di quel pensiero o del fatto la voglia di metterlo in atto fosse più forte della vergogna stessa.

“Chris! Torna tra noi, abbiamo una scena da girare!”

“Sì, scusa. Ci sono!”

Si era tagliato i capelli a zero per il ruolo e non gli era dispiaciuto per niente, se avesse potuto avrebbe sempre portato i capelli come Curt, più comodi per nuotare e fare surf. Non avere la frangia sugli occhi lo aiutava a concentrarsi, a non pensare ad altro, a non pensare a quanto _a lui_ sembrava piacere passare le dita tra i suoi capelli mentre si baciavano.

Aveva scosso la testa e si era guardato intorno deciso a non sprecare l’occasione, a giocare bene le sue carte: quel film poteva essere l’occasione che gli mancava, in barba a supereroi e registi blasonati. Non aveva bisogno di Branagh, anche se prima raggiungere Vancouver era stato avvertito dal suo manager che avevano richiamato da Burbank, e per un attimo gli era saltato il cuore in gola, perché era impossibile lui sapesse. Poi aveva specificato che alla Marvel volevano rivederlo per un nuovo provino, data da destinarsi: aveva cercato di non farsi troppe illusioni, perché il primo giro gli era bastato.

La British Columbia era bella ed incontaminata come sanno esserlo solo i luoghi tendenzialmente inospitali per buona parte dell’anno. La primavera era tiepida e piacevole come la fine state inglese, ma gli inverni mordevano feroci chiudendo la regione in una morsa di neve e freddo.

L’Othello Tunnels (1) sembrava irriderlo fin dal nome, ma Chris aveva preferito non pensarci ed girato le sue scene regalando solo un debole pensiero a cosa aveva perso a Londra, deciso a sviare solo per concentrarsi su cosa avrebbe potuto raggiungere negli studi Marvel.

Leonie dormiva in albergo con lui mentre Craig era al sud con Liam, impegnato a Los Angeles con nuovi provini ed altri ruoli. Lo aiutava a ripassare le battute di Curt fingendosi una bionda stupida, per poi imitare un vecchio orbo e creargli l’atmosfera adatta per diventare il Dio del Tuono.

Erano state settimane frenetiche, esaltanti, estenuanti, terribilmente frustranti: cambiava idea sul nuovo provino per la Marvel ogni due ore, non si sentiva all’altezza, l’umiliazione della prima prova gli bruciava ancora. Sua madre lo spronava a non perdere fiducia in se stesso, persino Whedon lo incitava a riprovare con insistenza, sapeva di cosa parlava, diceva, sarebbe stato un Thor perfetto.

E Chris voleva credergli, ma per quel nuovo provino avrebbe dovuto esibirsi davanti a Branagh stesso, avrebbe dovuto ripetere l’avvilente esperienza di recitare un copione che sembrava non riuscire ad afferrare fino in fondo davanti a qualcuno che aveva sentito bestemmiare in una lingua incomprensibile su un Muro e l’impossibilità di mangiare pane irlandese come si deve (2). Visti gli sguardi che aveva ricevuto dagli sceneggiatori ed assistenti di produzione la prima volta, cosa ne avrebbe fatto di lui, uno come Branagh?

_Era arrabbiato._

Non era l’unica parte in forse, tra l’altro, aveva ancora un ruolo in gioco e di cui ancora nessuno gli aveva fatto saper nulla, un ruolo che non gl’interessava davvero per il remake di un film di cui non aveva amato nemmeno la prima versione.

Ma si parlava di un grosso studios, del figlio di Tom Cruise che voleva farsi le ossa, di un sacco di soldi in ballo. Persino di Isabel che sarebbe tornata nella sua vita dopo quasi tre anni di separazione. (3)

Eppure non gl’importava nemmeno di lei, non aveva paura di rivederla, né sentiva si sarebbe sentito in imbarazzo. L’unica cosa che gli procurava imbarazzo era il non riuscire a dormire come si deve, perché – terminate le riprese, spente le luci, chiuso il circo di voci e persone – si ritrovava da solo con i suoi ricordi e finiva immancabilmente per tornare a _quella_ settimana, a _quell_ ’appartamento, a _quel_ letto.

E si arrabbiava ancora di più, perché in che condizioni avrebbe affrontato il nuovo provino se lavorava e non dormiva? Era tornato un adolescente e la cosa non gli piaceva per niente, perché era più vicino ai trenta che ai venti, ed aveva un carriera da portare avanti, una stella da aggiungere ad un marciapiedi americano, non era il momento di inseguire chimere. Il suo manager aveva ragione, non era il caso di farsi incastrare, in nessun modo, per nessun motivo.

Una settimana in un piccolo appartamento di Burbank non poteva e non doveva essere sufficiente a fargli perdere di vista il suo obiettivo.

In fondo non avevano nemmeno fatto sesso, non si erano nemmeno tolti i vestiti, non una sola volta, sette giorni a fingere di notte non si strusciassero come tredicenni in fregola fino a sciogliersi, ecco quel che c’era stato tra loro.

E Chris era davvero arrabbiato con Tom, perché non voleva passare per un ragazzino alla prima cotta, non era sicuro nemmeno quella fosse una semplice cotta, perché non scambi l’opportunità di sfilare mutandine di pizzo con boxer dall’elastico spesso per una cottarella da niente, non è abbastanza da farti desiderare un corpo troppo uguale al tuo nei punti sbagliati. Chris aveva troppi amici, troppi ottimi amici a cui voleva un bene dell’anima per pensare a Tom come ad uno di loro, non più. Era stato troppo facile farsi baciare, e poi baciarlo, stendersi al buio con lui, tenerlo stretto una notte intera, respirare il suo respiro ed il suo odore sulla pelle. Era stato troppo facile dimenticare se stesso e giocare al vigliacco che non gli piaceva essere, guardare il sorgere del sole e fingere la luna non avesse visto niente, solo perché Tom voleva così.

Ed era arrabbiato, perché non poteva fare a meno di continuare a fingere, giorni e notti ad essere persone diverse senza soluzione di continuità.

Era arrabbiato come non poteva permettere fosse Curt, che poteva solo avere paura al posto suo, come non sapeva se potesse permettere fosse Thor, ma non gl’importava più. Era stanco, voleva solo finisse tutto al più presto, che almeno qualcuno gli desse un onesto _no_ e non sguardi obliqui e silenzi assurdi.

Era arrabbiato quando aveva preso l’aereo per Los Angeles, il taxi per Burbank, quando era entrato in un brutto edificio anonimo, quando era stato lasciato ad aspettare per ore, quando si era ritrovato Branagh davanti e gli aveva urlato tutta la frustrazione di un Dio costretto all’immobilità, di un uomo costretto all’indecisione per volere di qualcun altro.

“Accidenti, ragazzo, dove ti eri nascosto la prima volta? Il primo provino ha fatto schifo e invece guardati ora! Lo sapevo che andavi testato di nuovo, non potevo essermi sbagliato tanto, e che cazzo!”

Quando era salito su un nuovo aereo il giorno dopo, per tornare a Vancouver, era ancora arrabbiato, ma le parole di Branagh erano state un balsamo per l’ego di cui non credeva di avere tanto bisogno.  
Ed era stato più semplice completare le riprese, dopo, anche se quel _no_ netto non si era ancora trasformato in un _sì_ sicuro. Era un punto di partenza e poteva farselo bastare, sarebbe andato avanti da lì.

Whedon sembrava abbastanza convinto ce l’avrebbe fatta e sperava vivamente avesse ragione, voleva fortemente quel ruolo, ora che sapeva di avere una pur piccola possibilità di ottenerlo anche di più. Poteva farcela. Non era come Tom, lui, non gli bastava _solo recitare_ per essere felice, lui voleva arrivare abbastanza in alto da toccare le stelle, voleva le luci, voleva diventare uno di loro.

E non avrebbe voluto pensare a Tom, avrebbe voluto non rivederlo mai più, piuttosto, avrebbe voluto poter desiderare di non rivederlo mai più, stupido inglese che non era altro a pensare di essere il solo ad avere problemi con la loro situazione.

Ma era difficile non farlo quando il lavoro termina, si salutano i colleghi e lo staff, si torna a casa – un appartamento tutto suo, finalmente, non la dependance, basta dependance e ragazzini a cui far da baby sitter – e non c’è nessuno a tenerti impegnate le giornate. Quando le giornate si allungano troppe e ricominciano dal nulla i messaggi dall’altra parte del mondo.

Messaggi a cui non avrebbe voluto rispondere, perché Tom avrebbe dovuto piantarla di far finta di niente, almeno al riparo dello schermo di un cellulare. Invece aveva risposto a tutti, dal primo all’ultimo, sperando contro ogni buon senso di ottenere almeno una delle parole che aspettava.

_Ho messo su dieci chili di muscoli, quando ci rivedremo stenterai a riconoscermi. Però i capelli sono sempre lo stesso disastro. ;-P_

Invece l’aveva riconosciuto, non solo per il disastro che continuava ad avere sulla (e dentro) la testa. Era giugno inoltrato ed il caldo di Los Angeles cominciava a farsi sentire persino per Chris, abituato all’Australia e ai deserti dei territori settentrionali.   
Tom non lo aspettava, non gli aveva chiesto di andarlo a prendere in aeroporto e lui non si era offerto, ma non era stato difficile trovarlo, pur nel caos degli Arrivi Internazionali del LAX (4). E forse era stata la sorpresa a fargli abbassare la guardia, o forse Chris aveva semplicemente giudicato male i suoi silenzi, perché Tom aveva praticamente abbandonato le valige per raggiungerlo e stringerlo tanto forte e tanto a lungo da attirare qualche sguardo obliquo di viaggiatori curiosi.

“Mi sei mancato.”

E Chris stava seriamente per dargli un pugno sul naso. Non si era fatto sentire per settimane, ricompariva dal nulla solo per annunciare il suo ritorno per un ruolo che volevano entrambi, e poi gli si abbarbicava addosso millantando una mancanza che non voleva ammettere avesse divorato lui per primo?

“Hai già un alloggio?”

“Sì, dalle parti di Sherman Oaks. In questo periodo è stato un miracolo riuscire a trovare un posto libero.”

“Avresti potuto chiedere a me.”

Tom non gli aveva risposto, ma non aveva abbassato lo sguardo, anche se era evidente il motivo per cui non gli avesse chiesto di ospitarlo. E Chris obbiettivamente lo capiva, ma visto che avevano buttato il buon senso alle ortiche un bel po’ di tempo fa, almeno nella vita privata, non si sentiva molto disposto ad assecondare i suoi timori. Non si sentiva ancora pronto a sentirsi dire _no_.

“Vieni, ti accompagno. Ho la macchina.”

Tom aveva chiacchierato quasi per tutto il viaggio verso l’albergo, gli aveva raccontato poco del suo lavoro ma tantissimo dei nuovi amici che aveva lasciato a Londra, era uscito qualche volta con i matti che gli avevano invaso casa quasi un anno prima e Freddie si struggeva per la sua assenza. Anche Brannock, si ricordava di Brannock, vero? Il surfista gallese con cui aveva attaccato bottone alla festa, era stato a fare surf in Portogallo verso la fine dell’inverno, diceva che Chris doveva assolutamente provare le onde dell’Atlantico.

Chris l’aveva ascoltato a tratti, quasi senza parlare, aveva risposto pigramente alle domande di Tom sul suo ultimo film, non aveva avuto voglia nemmeno di parlargli di Joss Whedon e del nuovo provino, non gli aveva riferito le parole di Branagh né chiesto nulla dei suoi futuri impegni.

Erano entrati nella piccola camera d’albergo senza essersi più sfiorati dall’abbraccio all’aeroporto, nemmeno per errore, Tom appariva tranquillo e disinvolto come una copia di cera e Chris temeva di non avere un aspetto migliore. Dov’era finita la naturalezza con la quale si erano avvicinati, capiti, cercati, fin dai primi giorni? Dov’era finita la spontaneità dei gesti, la disinvoltura con cui riuscivano a parlare, ridere e stare in silenzio senza imbarazzi?

L’intimità monca di una sola settimana sembrava aver distrutto tutto piuttosto che rafforzato quello che avevano in precedenza.

Lo aveva guardato poggiare la valigia sul letto, aprire la finestra che dava sul Woodley Park, guardarsi intorno. Una marionetta cui stavano tirando male i fili, impacciato e sgraziato si muoveva in quella stanza in cui non si riusciva quasi a respirare tanto la pensione era palpabile.

“Chi vogliamo prendere in giro? Noi non siamo amici.”

Chris aveva sorpreso persino se stesso, non aveva avuto intenzione di dirlo ad alta voce, ma era la verità ed era stato liberatorio, voleva affrontare alla luce del sole tutte le conseguenze.

Non aveva vacillato nemmeno di fronte all’espressione sospesa tra incredulità e terrore di Tom, autentico terrore, che non gli piaceva, ma almeno era riuscito a farsi guardare negli occhi.

“Lo sai anche tu che non lo siamo più.”

Lo aveva raggiunto attraversando la stanza con poche falcate decise e gli aveva chiuso la bocca con un bacio, non aveva alcuna voglia di ascoltare scuse, preferiva prendersi il rischio di un pugno.

Che però non era arrivato: Tom lo aveva ricambiato quasi sollevato, incurante fuori fosse ancora giorno.

Il suo corpo era cambiato davvero, era più massiccio e forte, i capelli più lunghi ed indomabili, ma a Chris non importava, Tom era mille maschere ed era uno: voleva sfogliare ogni suo strato uno dopo l’altro per arrivare a quell’uno e dirlo _suo_.

Quando Tom si era ritratto lentamente, Chris si era quasi aspettato un nuovo passo indietro, nuovi silenzi, nuovi sguardi obliqui, un altro _forse_ che non gli serviva a niente.

“Il jet lag mi sta uccidendo. E puzzo, come hai potuto constatare.”

“Non più di tanto.”

“Spiritoso.”

“Quindi domani hai il nuovo provino?”

“Screen test, in realtà.”

“Oh. Bè, allora di deve festeggiare, giusto?”

“Non ho ancora avuto la parte, Chris, siamo nelle stesse condizioni, al momento. Posso andare a fare una doccia adesso?”

“Posso venire con te?”

“No, ma puoi aspettarmi qui e ordinare da mangiare.”

“…”

“…”

“E’ un passo avanti almeno.”

Tom gli aveva sorriso, ma non aveva aggiunto altro. Chris si sentiva ancora in balia di una bussola smagnetizzata, ma mentre Tom si preparava per la sua doccia, poteva almeno avere la debole, consolante certezza di non essersi perso da solo.

 

 

 

 

 

Note:

(1) Parte del Coquihalla Canyon Provincial Park vicino Vancouver, dove sono state girate le scene in esterna di The Cabin in The Woods.

(2) Si riferisce ai Peace Walls, o Muro di Belfast, che divide i Nazionalisti Irlandesi dagli Unionisti. Furono costruiti a partire dal 1969, allo scoppio dei primi Troubles (ovvero gli scontri tra le suddette fazioni), che sono stati anche il motivo dell’allontanamento di Branagh e della sua famiglia dalla nativa Belfast. Branagh, inoltre, pare sia un uomo estremamente terragno, colto e galante quando serve, ma incline alla bestemmia. Che pare sia un tratto molto irlandese. ^^’

(3) Parla di _Red Down_ , remake dell’omonimo film del 1984. Nel cast, oltre ad Isabel Lucas, ex-fidanzata di Hemsworth, appare anche Connor Cruise, figlio di Tom, al suo primo lavoro da attore.

 


	10. Ten (little indians)

**Capitolo Dieci.**

 

Freddie era sempre stato consapevole della propria bellezza, fin da bambino. Non arrivava a definirsi _esotico_ in una capitale multirazziale come Londra, ma i suoi tratti palesemente mediterranei non erano quelli della popolazione media inglese, pallida, bionda, molliccia. Freddie aveva occhi tanto scuri da sembrare neri, la bocca di una donna, e un profilo da statua romana che avrebbero fatto di lui un modello perfetto se solo non avesse aspirato piuttosto a stare dietro una macchina fotografica.

Freddie aveva sempre saputo di essere bello come aveva sempre saputo – da che poteva ricordare – che non gl’interessavano le femmine, all’asilo come al college. Come nella migliore delle tradizioni drammatiche, suo padre non aveva preso bene le sue _inclinazioni_ , ma, avendo altri figli maschi di cui essere fiero, non aveva fatto troppe storie e, dopo un paio di mesi di silenzi ed una minacciata visita dal notaio, sua madre era riuscita ad impedire lo diseredasse e a farli riappacificare. Il tutto senza mai alzare la voce e in un riserbo talmente stretto che Freddie si era sentito soffocare.

Figlio di secondo letto di un ebreo italiano abbastanza vecchio da ricordare la ricostruzione di Londra dopo i bombardamenti nazisti, Federico (perché quello era il suo vero nome) era visto dagli Auerbach come la prova provata che il Dio dei cattolici è solo lontano parente di quello del Popolo Eletto, e non perdevano occasione di ricordare scherzosamente che la cara Annabell, da povera cattolica qual’era, gli aveva dato solo figlie _femmine_. Al contrario della povera Esther, poi, che di maschi gliene aveva regalati tre, forti e _sani_. Stronzi.

Freddie era gay e, come nella migliore delle tradizioni farsesche, si era innamorato del fratello eterosessuale della sua migliore amica, uno stereotipo in piena regola.

Non poteva nemmeno addurre la scusante dell’avvenenza del fratello di Emma, perché sì, Tom era molto carino, quasi bello a suo modo, ma aveva avuto decisamente di meglio. _Eppure_.

Tom l’aveva fregato quando aveva aperto bocca. Non quando si erano presentati, o si erano scambiati piacevolezze da sconosciuti: l’aveva completamente fregato quando aveva cominciato a parlare de _Il libro della giungla_. E non del capolavoro di Kipling, poi, ma del film Disney, e Freddie ancora si chiedeva come fosse riuscito quell’avanzo di Cambridge a fargli perdere completamente la testa dichiarando il suo amore per l’orso canterino di un cartone animato di quarant’anni prima. Ed aveva una risata orribile poi, ma che ti costringeva a ridere con lui, e quando sorrideva sembrava farlo con tutto il corpo, mai solo con le labbra, e aveva gli occhi grandi che cambiavano colore come quelli David Bowie, una voce bellissima, e anche da ubriaco perso riusciva a declamare in quel che Emma gli aveva assicurato fosse greco antico.

Che Tom dovesse essere in qualche modo speciale – almeno per lui – era dato dal fatto la sua terrificante sbandata era cominciata la sera in cui si erano conosciuti, ovvero la sera del suo ventunesimo compleanno, quando, cioè, Freddie aveva legalmente potuto fare quel che faceva comunque in modo sistematico da almeno sei anni: devastarsi il fegato. All’epoca aveva un ragazzo bellissimo, un ballerino francese quasi più sottile di lui che si rifiutava di bere alcolici per paura gli venisse la pancia. Un rompiscatole, insomma, ma troppo bello perché ci badasse davvero: l’aveva lasciato il giorno successivo senza pensarci due volte.

Passati due anni, era ancora al punto di partenza, perché nonostante la sfilza di corteggiatori e fidanzati e uomini di passaggio, Tom era rimasto il primo e l’ultimo pensiero delle sue giornate. E il fatto in quel periodo Tom non avesse una ragazza non l’aveva aiutato a mettersi l’animo in pace, come supponeva invece un terzo incomodo avrebbe fatto.

_Poi però il terzo incomodo era arrivato davvero e per Freddie era stata una doccia gelata._

Freddie voleva diventare fotografo. Non necessariamente di moda, ma la simbiosi con la macchina fotografica era cominciata presto, quando piccolissimo rubava quella del suo fratellastro più grande, Aaron, scatenando incidenti diplomatici che potevano trascinarsi per giorni, fino a che – per il suo quattordicesimo compleanno – aveva barattato la possibilità di una moto tutta sua con una Canon semi-professionale completa di zoom ottico. La sua prima bambina.

Anche la scelta della sua futura carriera era stato motivo di attrito tra lui e suo padre, ma alla fine l’aveva spuntata. Soprattutto perché i suoi voti al Saint’s John erano talmente bassi che andarsene da Cambridge era stata l’unica alternativa al disonore di essere bocciato e cacciato via, primo degli Auerbach a subire un trattamento simile. Il suo disastroso soggiorno nella facoltà di Fisica più importante di Cambridge gli aveva regalato solo due certezze: non era particolarmente portato per i numeri e in Emma Elisabeth Hiddleston aveva trovato la sua Mary Austin (1).

Si erano conosciuti tramite quello che all’epoca doveva essere l’uomo della sua vita, un ragazzo di Cork di un anno più giovane di lui, collega di corsi di Emma del corso di Antropologia: non erano durati nemmeno i fatidici tre mesi, ma Emma era rimasta e di questo Freddie sarebbe sempre stato grato a … Martin? Marvin? Qualcosa del genere.

E tutto si ricollegava a Tom. Che era tanto carino, eterosessuale e il primo ragazzo di cui si fosse mai davvero innamorato.

Fino al luglio del 2008 si era limitato ad amarlo forse non troppo in silenzio, corteggiarlo giocosamente fingendo di scherzare, farsi respingere scherzosamente fingendo di non perdere un pezzettino di cuore ogni volta. Poi era arrivato Chris Hemsworth nelle loro vite e tutto era cambiato.

Ed era tutta colpa di Tom, perché lui adorava Home and Away e adorava ancora di più Chris Hemsworth, anche se a volte sembrava recitare come un cucciolo di foca ammaestrata, era bello come il sole e poteva perdonargli tutto. Almeno credeva.

Non si era reso conto subito di quel che stava succedendo, non l’aveva fatto il giorno in cui si erano conosciuti a casa della signora Hiddleston, troppo impegnato a cercare di non esplodere di felicità per aver incontrato il suo attore preferito. Non se n’era accorto quando aveva cominciato a fotografare Chris e Tom ad ogni occasione: una lucina nella sua testa continuava a lampeggiare, rossa e fastidiosa, ma Freddie non vi aveva prestato attenzione, troppo impegnato a catturare immagini, momenti che gli sembravano bellissimi.

Forse anche troppo.

Solo alla festa d’inaugurazione del nuovo appartamento di Tom si era reso conto di qualcosa. Solo inconsciamente, ma aveva sentito che l’aria attorno a loro due era differente, sembrava acquisire una consistenza tutta nuova quando erano insieme e vicini. Ed erano quasi sempre vicini, troppo vicini, anche per gli standard di Tom, che era un ragazzo affettuoso, fisico con tutti. L’atmosfera tra loro era talmente diversa che non era inizialmente riuscito nemmeno a fotografarli: perché erano troppo vicini, troppo intimi e troppo a loro agio nel condividere l’aria e la pelle. Era stata quella la sua doccia gelata, perché entrando in casa li aveva visti vicini in una posa rilassata e amichevole, _normale_ , eppure era come se si stessero baciando.

E non era riuscito davvero a divertirsi né a fotografare nessun altro se non loro due, nel masochistico tentativo di provare a se stesso di essere in torto. Aveva poi guardato quegli scatti mille volte prima di darli a Chris, e mille volte era stato sul punto di strappare ogni singola foto in mille minutissimi pezzi. Erano talmente belli insieme che gli veniva da piangere. Un po’ ci aveva effettivamente pianto, ma soprattutto di rabbia, perché non era giusto: aveva fatto la corte a Tom per due anni sapendo di non avere la minima speranza di averlo, e il primo australiano di passaggio riusciva a portarglielo via? Quel che lo faceva infuriare e lo intristiva al contempo ancora di più, era il fatto sembrasse fossero entrambi ignari di quel che stava accadendo tra loro.

E Freddie ci aveva provato a convincersi che era tutto nella sua testa, ci aveva provato davvero, ma bastava una sola occhiata ad una qualsiasi delle foto che li ritraeva insieme per ricadere nello sconforto. Non aveva mai visto Tom guardare qualcuno in quel modo. Non l’aveva mai visto essere così a suo agio con qualcun altro, nel farsi toccare da qualcun altro, nemmeno con Charlie.

_Perché con me no?_

Era tutto quel che riusciva a chiedersi nel chiuso della sua stanza, perché non poteva parlarne nemmeno con Emma, non poteva svelare segreti che nemmeno il diretto interessato sembrava sapesse di avere. Era la prima cosa che aveva imparato quando la pubertà l’aveva colpito e lasciato imbambolato a contemplare il corpo seminudo di un surfista californiano: aveva dodici anni ed era in vacanza con la sua famiglia a San Diego, e in quel momento, sulla spiaggia di Jolla a rilassarsi dopo aver visitato il Sea World, aveva definitivamente detto addio all’infanzia e ad ogni speranza di essere come i figli forti e _sani_ della buon anima di Esther. Sua sorella Miriam – più grande di lui di quasi tre anni – l’aveva guardato in tralice, ma non aveva detto niente, si era limitata a prendergli la mano e indicare il tramonto dietro il surfista che usciva dall’oceano: _è bellissimo, come potrebbe non piacere a qualcuno?_

Avrebbe voluto poter parlare con lei, in quei momenti, ma Miriam stava terminando gli studi in medicina negli Stati Uniti, era scappata ad Harvard per potersi allontanare dall’ombra paterna, più di sette ore di fuso orario erano complicate da superare.

Ed anche Tom era tornato negli Stati Uniti. Da Chris. Erano tutti soli a Los Angeles, lo sarebbero stati per settimane, e Freddie non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare a loro due insieme, di immaginare cosa stessero facendo, se finalmente – lontani migliaia di chilometri da casa – si sarebbero lasciati andare. Si sarebbero baciati davvero, infine? Freddie sapeva il suo atteggiamento fosse masochista, ma la sua mente sembrava incanalata su quell’unica via e non riusciva ad uscirne, da sobrio come da ubriaco.

“Buon Dio che brutta faccia, la pioggia ti ha rovinato le foto?”

Freddie era trasalito senza volerlo, preso alla sprovvista. Era in un piccolo pub dalle parti del Blackfriars Bridge, erano le cinque del pomeriggio e il sole era già calato. Maledetto inverno.

Dalla sera della festa – della dannata festa – a casa di Tom, Bran era diventato una presenza più o meno costante nelle uscite del suo gruppo, entrandone di fatto a farne parte. Freddie non gli aveva mai prestato particolare attenzione, ma era piacevole parlargli: sapeva lui e Chris fossero diventati amici, si sentissero saltuariamente anche a distanza, sapeva fosse un broker e non aveva idea di cosa combinasse gente come lui nella City. Era un bell’uomo, ma era appunto quello, e quindi troppo vecchio: doveva avere quasi trentacinque anni e, se poteva capire perché Charlotte l’avesse rimorchiato e trascinato alla festa di Tom con lei, per Freddie rimaneva un tipo strano e decisamente vecchio.

“Ti sei tagliato i capelli?”

“Che occhio. Suppongo quello sia il primo bicchiere, allora.”

Aveva indicato il suo whiskey, e no, non era il primo nonostante fosse ancora pomeriggio. Ma non gli doveva nessuna spiegazione, erano affari suoi se voleva ubriacarsi all’ora del tè. Però stava bene senza quegli orrendi rasta che lo facevano sembrare un vecchio sudicione, stava bene in Armani – perché era sicuramente un Armani – scuro, anche se mostrava ancora di più avesse superato i trenta.

“Non dovresti essere ancora al lavoro a fare… qualunque cosa faccia un broker.”

Bran aveva ridacchiato e si era seduto senza chiedergli il permesso, come faceva sempre, come a Freddie dava decisamente su i nervi: nonostante _tutto_ , era stato cresciuto come un bravo ragazzo ebreo da una brava ragazza cattolica (e da zie ortodosse e stronze), se c’era una cosa che non sopportava – se non era lui per primo a cominciare – era la maleducazione. L’aveva guardato male, ma Bran si era limitato a sorridergli e chiamare un cameriere per ordinare una birra. _Tipico_.

“Vengo sempre qui prima di tornare a casa: lavoro a dieci minuti da qui e sono un associato.”

“Dovrebbe dirmi qualcosa?”

“Vuol dire che sono il capo, più o meno.”

“Uh-uh. Sono davvero impressionato.”

Freddie si stava comportando da stronzo e lo sapeva, così come sapeva che Bran non se lo meritava. Era sempre stato gentile con lui, a volte persino troppo. Ma allo stesso tempo, quella gentilezza lo disturbava e lo metteva a disagio: Bran era sicuramente attraente, ma non era il suo tipo, né voleva lo diventasse. Non era nemmeno lontanamente simile a Tom, era scuro e robusto dove Tom era chiaro e leggero, pacato e sicuro dove Tom era un’esplosione di energia ed insicurezza. Ed era volgarotto, troppo vecchio, e magari con loft a Kensington e BMW d’ordinanza, da bravo speculatore della City. Proprio come suo padre e i suoi fratellastri, tutti banchieri e avvocati. _Terribile_.  
Non gli serviva invaghirsi dell’ennesimo eterosessuale, peggio, di un eterosessuale che somigliava in modo atroce ai maschi forti e _sani_ della sua famiglia, era un cliché troppo abusato e il complesso di Edipo gli aveva sempre fatto un po’ senso.

Freddie in fondo sapeva cosa gli aveva fatto perdere la testa per Tom, ed era quel suo viso diviso a metà, quasi non avesse ancora deciso cosa essere e cosa fare di sé: aveva l’aria incompiuta, drammaticamente tesa tra passato e futuro, senza nessun presente certo. Tom era dolce e buono nella sua generosità, crudele nella sua indifferenza: non era così bravo a recitare una volta sceso dal palco e leggergli in viso quel che pensava davvero richiedeva solo la giusta chiave di lettura. Per questo Freddie sapeva di non essere mai stato considerato nemmeno un buon amico, ma si era illuso di poter almeno sperare di potersi prendere cura di lui, di poter aiutare il suo viso a trovare lo stesso tempo in cui vivere.

Ma Bran aveva appena alzato le spalle senza smettere di sorridergli e Freddie si era sentito ancora più a disagio.

“Il cattivo umore non ti dona per niente, la giornata è andata così storta?”

“Non sono di cattivo umore.”

“Uh-uh.”

L’aveva visto sorseggiare la birra scura dal boccale e ripulirsi con il dorso della mano i baffi e la barba imperlate di liquido. Non aveva mai notato fosse rosso, più che castano.  
Fuori continuava a piovere con più insistenza, l’inverno non ne voleva sapere di andar via.

“In California ci saranno almeno ventitre o ventiquattro gradi: beati i due piccioncini, non credi?”

“Cosa?”

“Tom e Chris. Che non sento da un po’, ma il nostro Tommy dovrebbe essere ancora a Los Angeles con lui, sbaglio?”

Non sbagliava. Nemmeno sulle insinuazioni, anche se aveva sperato di essere stato il solo a notare l’alchimia tra i due. A quanto sembrava non era così, e questo fu un ulteriore colpo per Freddie: rendeva tutto ancora più reale.

Non era ancora pronto a concedere il punto, era già abbastanza alticcio da potersi permettere il capriccio di negare l’evidenza.

“L’ultima volta che ho controllato Tom era eterosessuale. E mi risulta anche Chris non giochi per la mia squadra, purtroppo. Per quanto la cosa mi dispiaccia, a volte due ragazzi sono proprio solo amici.”

Di nuovo quel sorriso calmo e condiscendente, quasi sardonico: Brannock Wells cominciava seriamente a dargli su i nervi con quella sua ostentata aria da fratello maggiore saccente.

“E’ vero. Io e Chris siamo diventati decisamente amici, infatti non è me che guarda come se volesse piegarmi a squadra sulla prima superficie disponibile.”

Freddie aveva quasi sputato il vino bianco cui nel frattempo era passato. Bran sorseggiava la sua lager come se nulla fosse successo, come se non l’avesse costretto a visualizzare il suo peggior incubo dai tempi in cui si angosciava per decidere come dire a suo padre che non sarebbe uscito con la figlia di Lord Cavendish, e che al più avrebbe potuto fare un tentativo con l’erede al titolo.  
Alla fine aveva buttato giù il resto del vino in un sorso e si era alzato letteralmente strappando la borsa e il giaccone dalla sedia.

“Ok. Non sono abbastanza ubriaco per questa conversazione.”

Ma Bran lo aveva fermato prendendolo per un polso, costringendolo fattivamente a rimanere seduto.

“Temo invece tu ti sia già portato avanti di parecchio.”

“Non sono affari tuoi e voglio andare via.”

“Non sei tu che puoi dire di cosa posso preoccuparmi dato che non riesco a deciderlo per primo. Se vuoi rimanere solo me ne vado io, tu rimani ancora un po’ e smaltisci quel che hai bevuto.”

“…”

“T’inviterei a venire da me a sbollire anche la rabbia, ma non apprezzeresti e suppongo nemmeno le mie suppellettili.”

“Stronzo, non sono una checca isterica.”

“Lo so, ma ti piace fingere di esserlo quando ti fa comodo. Qui è tutto pagato, ho lasciato la mia carta al banco, sono un cliente abituale.”

“Non dovevi farlo, posso pagarmi la sbronza da solo.”

“So che non devo, ma voglio. Quindi ‘sta zitto.”

Bran non aveva mai alzato la voce, né smesso di sorridergli tranquillo. Freddie avrebbe solo voluto urlare lì in mezzo al locale, scappare senza pagare e fare sesso con il primo idiota incontrato per strada, perché non voleva calmarsi, non voleva mettersi il cuore in pace, voleva continuare ad essere innamorato senza speranza, disperato senza possibilità di rimedio. Voleva andare a casa e farsi abbracciare da Emma, dormire rannicchiato contro lei e chiederle di sposarlo, farla ridere e farsi coccolare fino al mattino. Tom era a Los Angeles ed era innamorato di qualcuno che non era una donna e non voleva essere una parentesi. Di qualcuno che era un uomo e non era lui.

_Perché di me no?_

“Ehi, su, va tutto bene.”

Non si era accorto che Bran aveva continuato a parlargli, né di essere praticamente sul punto di piangere. Non aveva badato a lui così come agli spilli che gli pungevano sotto le ciglia. Non si era accorto di quando Bran si era alzato e gli si era avvicinato di più, di quando aveva smesso di sorridere e di essere un maledetto broker tutto d’un pezzo che non si fa scuotere da nulla. Non si era mai accorto di quanto fosse bella la sua voce.

“Non va tutto bene, non voglio rimanere da solo. Portami da te, farò il bravo.”

Si era svegliato direttamente la mattina dopo in una delle camere degli ospiti di Bran che non ricordava di aver occupato. Aveva indosso solo le mutande ed una t-shirt enorme e informe, orribilmente colorata. Sul comodino un paio d’aspirine ed un grosso bicchiere d’acqua.

La casa era vuota ed era completamente diversa da come Freddie l’aveva immaginata, non era un appartamento da rivista d’arredi e non era un loft da scapolo incallito, ma una casa vera, due piani e camere per gli ospiti. Persino un curatissimo giardino sul retro.

La sorpresa vera, però, era stata notare quanto l’arredamento fosse _sentimentale_. Non era una casa di design, nessun arredatore ci aveva messo le mani e si notava: il mobilio era caotico, scelto senza uno stile preciso, ma a suo modo persino equilibrato. La grande parete dietro il divano era coperta di foto e collage, così come ogni mensola e ripiano, tutta la vita di Bran in rettangolini lucidi: c’erano paesaggi marini, onde altissime e puntini folli che le sfidavano, ritratti di gente senza età con la pelle bruciata dal sole e dal sale. Le foto più recenti erano sistemate più in basso, poteva vedere i ragazzi e le ragazze della loro piccola enclave sconclusionata, c’era Charlotte ovviamente – probabile fosse ormai la sua ragazza – ed Emma, molte foto con Chris, Tom, Freddie si ritrovò a spiare persino se stesso in più fotografie. Non erano ben fatte, le luci sbagliate, la messa a fuoco in alcune era terrificante, ma come per l’arredamento, erano inquadrature _emotive_. Strano broker.

Freddie aveva cominciato ad ascoltarlo davvero quando gli parlava, aveva scoperto fosse un buon antidoto per il suo dolore. Bran aveva una bella voce, l’accento appena accennato del nord del Galles, ed era simpatico come non credeva potesse essere uno spietato speculatore della City. Emma sembrava contenta stessero diventando amici, lo invogliava ad invitarlo a cena con loro anche quando erano soli.

“Stai cercando di liberarti di me? Guarda che Charlotte non ne sarebbe contenta.”

“A Charlotte non importa e sarebbe il caso che smettessi di essere così egocentrico e rivolgere le tue attenzioni a qualcuno che non ti somiglia tanto. Bran è un bravo ragazzo, se anche non ti darà una ripassata in orizzontale, potrebbe risolvere definitivamente i tuoi problemi con la figura paterna.”

“Emma!”

“Cosa! È vero. Da che conosci Tom è il primo ragazzo cui presti seriamente, non dico attenzione, ma almeno ascolto. Non puoi vivere di rapporti mordi e fuggi nella speranza che mio fratello ti faccia un cenno d’assenso. Non succederà, Fred.”

“Non chiamarmi Fred.”

“Preferisci Federico? Lo sai anche tu che ho ragione. Mi dispiace dover essere crudele, ma se c’è una cosa che proprio non hai voluto capire di Tom è che non ha una così alta opinione di sé da riuscire a guardare in uno specchio senza provare disagio. _Tu_ lo metti a disagio, Freddie, vi somigliate troppo perché possa accettare di guardarti davvero, se fossi una donna sarebbe la stessa cosa.”

_Ma lui non vuole una donna, lui vuole Chris. Anche se non lo sa ancora._

Non l’aveva detto ad alta voce, né aveva aggiunto altro. Si era solo fatto abbracciare forte, maledicendosi una volta di più perché era d’accordo con i suoi parenti: se fosse stato forte e _sano_ , sarebbe stato felice, era stato tanto fortunato da trovare così presto la sua Mary Austin, tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. Invece era uno stupido frocio con la tendenza ad innamorarsi di eterosessuali confusi che comunque non sceglievano mai lui.

Eterosessuale confuso che era tornato dagli Stati Uniti con l’inizio delle piogge di fine inverno. Ed aveva l’aria di chi era appena stato strappato alla civiltà per essere lasciato solo e senza mappa in una giungla impenetrabile, irrimediabilmente perso.

Non aveva preso parte a molte uscite tra amici dopo il suo ritorno, si era chiuso nel suo appartamento con la scusa di ripassare la sua prossima parte, ma era evidente fosse un pretesto: a Los Angeles era successo qualcosa, qualcosa che aveva sconvolto Tom al punto da rendere il suo viso una tabula rasa, non c’era più l’occhio che tendeva al passato, nessuna tensione al futuro. Era rimasta solo la tensione.

“Credevo avessi smesso di struggerti per l’Hiddleston sbagliato.”

Bran aveva il bruttissimo vizio di interrompere il filo dei suoi pensieri quando più ne aveva bisogno, ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso neppure con se stesso. Erano nel solito pub di Blackfriars dove la loro strana amicizia era cominciata sul serio, non si davano mai appuntamento, ma Bran era sempre lì dopo le sei, e Freddie non pensava dovesse sapere che perdeva apposta quasi un’ora in metropolitana dopo i corsi all’Ealing per essere lì.

“Ci sto lavorando, d’accordo? Non è facile rinunciare all’amore della propria vita.”

“Non sei un po’ melodrammatico?”

“Sei uno squalo della finanza, che puoi saperne di sentimenti, tu?”

“Che possono essere zittiti o amplificati dalle onde dell’oceano, ad esempio.”

Un’altra prerogativa di quel vecchio gallese impiccione: lo lasciava senza parole con uscite apparentemente fuori carattere e bellissime.

“Parto per il Portogallo la settimana prossima, ad Ericeira ci sono onde bellissime tutto l’anno. Che ne dici di unirti a me?”

“Ma fa ancora freddo e non ho idea di come si cavalchi un’onda.”

“Siamo in Marzo e laggiù ci saranno almeno dieci gradi più che a Londra. Per il resto, se vuoi ti insegno. O potresti cavalcare _altro_.”

Freddie stava per portarsi il suo boccale alle labbra, ma il braccio gli si era fermato a metà percorso. Aveva aperto la bocca e l’aveva richiusa lentamente, per poi ripetere l’operazione senza sapere cosa dire. Senza sapere se avesse davvero sentito quel che gli era sembrato di capire.

L’espressione di Bran non era cambiata, era sempre di fronte a lui, sorseggiava tranquillo la sua lager scura e lo fissava sornione, in attesa di una risposta. E Freddie aveva provato l’improvviso desiderio di tirargli il boccale e rompergli il naso. Che diavolo credeva di fare quel _vecchio_ stronzo? Dio, ne aveva abbastanza di eterosessuali confusi, chi l’aveva detto che l’integrazione era una buona cosa? Cominciava a rimpiangere la ghettizzazione che non aveva vissuto.

“Dico che quella birra deve essere più alcolica di quanto pensi e che è il caso di tornartene a casa a smaltire la sbornia: vedrai che ti passerà anche la _confusione_.”

Bran aveva sollevato un sopracciglio un po’ perplesso, poi aveva iniziato a ridere, ed era stato il turno di Freddie di rimanere perplesso.

“Cosa?”

“Freddie, non ti sto proponendo uno scambio di prime esperienze, ti rassicuro: non sei il primo. Non saresti nemmeno il secondo, o il terzo, per quel che conta.”

“Ma… Ma tu stai insieme a Charlotte!”

“In realtà ci sono solo andato a letto. _Una_ volta, la sera dell’inaugurazione. Tutto qui, mai stati insieme, ma siamo rimasti buoni amici, è una ragazza in gamba.”

“…”

“No, non è stata la prima. Nemmeno la seconda, o la terza, se vuoi saperlo.”

“Sei bisessuale?”

“Se proprio ci tieni. Mi piacciono le Charlotte e _anche_ i Freddie, contento?

“Non lo so…”

Bran aveva sospirato, sempre tranquillo. Sempre con il suo onnipresente, pacato sorriso sulle labbra.

“Stasera Tom sarà dei nostri alla festa di Brian, giusto? Magari poi avrai le idee più chiare.”

Si era alzato lentamente senza smettere di guardarlo, raccogliendo con gesti misurati le sue cose. Non aveva nemmeno finito la sua birra. Era rimasto fermo un momento davanti a lui, poi gli aveva preso il mento con una mano, delicatamente, si era piegato e l’aveva baciato sulla fronte, come fosse stato un bambino. _O una cosa preziosa_.

Ed era andato via.

Freddie era rimasto immobile senza sapere cosa fare, troppo stupito persino per pensare. Si era stretto le braccia intorno al corpo, d’improvviso il suo maglione candido non gli offriva più abbastanza protezione, aveva freddo. Mentre la sua fronte bruciava.

E non poteva nemmeno dirlo ad Emma, ripartita per Cambridge per un provino dell’ultimo momento: non l’avrebbe avuta come spalla e come scudo e, forse per la prima volta in vita sua, Freddie era stato tentato di rinunciare ad una festa.

Non l’aveva fatto. Perché Tom sarebbe stato lì e sarebbe stata l’ultima occasione prima della sua partenza per il set del suo prossimo lavoro.

Era lì a casa di Brian e fingeva di ridere con quella sua brutta risata metallica mentre beveva troppo e ci provava spudoratamente con una ragazza che Freddie non aveva mai visto, che probabilmente non conosceva nemmeno Tom. L’alcool non gli aveva cancellato la paura dagli occhi.

Poi aveva guardato lui, e a Freddie si era gelato il sangue tanto quello sguardo era freddo e accusatorio.

Gli aveva intimato con calma, a distanza, di non scattargli nessuna foto, e Freddie aveva capito, in quel momento era stato sicuro di sapere cosa era successo negli Stati Uniti, di cosa era cominciato lì a Londra e probabilmente proprio per colpa sua, ed avrebbe voluto sprofondare e poi ridere di cuore.

Bran gli si era avvicinato proprio mentre Tom faceva lo stesso, e non credeva sarebbe mai stato tanto grato a qualcuno che di fatto gli ricordava quanto fosse debole e ancora bisognoso della protezione altrui. Aveva lasciato che Bran gli passasse un braccio sulle spalle e lo attirasse a sé, si era avvicinato di più, schiacciandosi contro il suo fianco, fingendo di non vergognarsi a morte di se stesso per quanto si sentiva vigliacco.

Qualunque cosa Tom volesse dirgli era andata persa dietro il sorriso cortese e falsissimo che aveva rivolto a Bran, dietro un saluto di circostanza.

“Finalmente ti fai rivedere! Com’era Los Angeles?”

“Non l’ho visitata, ma quel che ho intravisto non mi è piaciuto, lo ammetto.”

“E Chris come sta? Quell’avanzo di australiano non si fa sentire da un po’.”

“Lui sta… Sta bene. Sì, sta bene. È in Canada, in questo momento, sta lavorando. A Vancouver.”

“Ugh, Pacifico settentrionale, che sfiga. Non vedrà un’onda nemmeno in foto, non lo invidio.”

Tom aveva stretto le labbra sottili in un sorriso tirato e senza allegria, come se fosse davvero l’ultimo argomento che avesse voglia di affrontare in quel momento. E Freddie riusciva a capirlo, riusciva a capire il disagio, persino la paura dinanzi ad un confronto che non si voleva avere. L’aveva visto distogliere lo sguardo e portarsi l’ennesimo bicchiere alle labbra, l’espressione di nuovo persa nel vuoto e nel tempo.

Poi aveva di nuovo rivolto l’attenzione verso Freddie e sembrò notare solo in quel momento una familiarità tra i due che aveva già vissuto sulla sua pelle. Ma non disse nulla.

“Charlotte non viene? Non la vedo.”

“Non ne ho idea, magari ha da fare.”

“Oh. Io credevo che -”

Bran aveva riso di cuore dell’espressione così fintamente partecipe di Tom: era evidente non gli fregasse nulla dei rapporti di coppia di Bran e Charlotte, ma si era sentito in dovere di mostrare la sua costernazione per quel che credeva fosse una rottura.

“Perché diavolo siete tutti convinti io e Charlotte fossimo una coppia? Abbiamo scopato una volta, una sola: ma dovevo venire a vivere a Londra per ritrovarmi circondato da bacchettoni?”

Bran l’aveva stretto di più mentre continuava a ridere e Freddie aveva notato il crescente disagio di Tom, che ormai li guardava apertamente con l’ombra del dubbio negli occhi. E della paura.

Stava pensando a come dovevano essere apparsi lui e Chris mesi prima, ad una festa simile? Quando se ne stavano vicini allo stesso modo, quando Chris lo toccava e lo abbracciava esattamente come Bran stava facendo in quel momento con Freddie? Quando lui l’aveva lasciato fare, ricambiando ogni gesto?

“Piuttosto, se senti il nostro Chris dovresti dirgli di lasciar perdere il nord e dirigersi a sud: la settimana prossima vado a surfare in Portogallo, dovrebbe provarci anche lui.”

“Sì. Certo, glielo dirò.”

“L’onda perfetta a volte la s’incontra una sola volta nella vita. È la più dura di tutte e la più pericolosa, ma vale la pena. Perdersela è la vera tragedia.”

“…”

“Sono sicuro che lui lo sa già, ma non fa mai male ricordarlo.”

Bran non aveva mai sciolto la stretta con cui teneva vicino Freddie, né aveva mai smesso di sorridere dolcemente, quasi come un vecchio zio bonario.

 _L’onda perfetta_.

Freddie non aveva avuto il coraggio di guardarlo in viso, né di muoversi. Tom aveva rivolto loro un altro dei suoi sorrisi tirati, ma sembrava fosse sull’orlo delle lacrime. E Freddie ne intuiva tutte le ragioni, perché, in fondo, erano anche le sue. E avrebbe voluto poterlo abbracciare e dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che non doveva essere così spaventato, che dall’altra parte dell’onda c’era chi lo stava aspettando. Come c’era chi aspettava lui.

“Ci andiamo insieme a – come si chiama? Insomma, in Portogallo. Bran mi insegnerà a fare surf.”

Bran gli aveva posato un bacio contro una tempia e finalmente Freddie sentiva di poter sorridere di nuovo. Dell’espressione sorpresa di Tom, del suo sorriso timido, della paura che ancora gli velava gli occhi, ma – sembrava – per ragioni diverse da quelle che aveva portato con sé dall’America.

 _Le cose cambiano, Tom. Ora lo so e posso lasciarti andare. Imparerai anche tu. E magari riuscirai a fare lo stesso e lasciarti andare_.

 

 

 

Note:

(1) Mary Austin è stata la compagna e l’amore della vita di Freddie Mercury. Pur essendo notoriamente omosessuale, ha sempre presentato come sua moglie la Austin, che gli è stata vicino tutta la vita, nonostante il matrimonio ed i figli con un altro uomo. Mercury, alla sua morte, le ha dedicato un trattamento testamentario da consorte, lasciandole buona parte del suo patrimonio, la sua abitazione preferita e i diritti di sfruttamento delle royalties delle sue opere.


	11. Eleven

 

 

L’esperienza americana era stata un disastro per Tom, un completo disastro dall’inizio alla fine. Era partito carico di aspettative ed ottimismo, _è la volta buona_ , si era detto, _sta arrivando anche il mio momento_.

Aveva affittato un appartamento microscopico in una brutta periferia di Los Angeles il cui unico pregio era essere a poche fermate di metropolitana dagli studi Marvel e ben collegato con le uniche zone della città che gl’interessava frequentare: gli studi televisivi.

Los Angeles non era come l’aveva immaginata ed esattamente come la mostravano centinaia di pellicole: spezzata in due, esotica, brillante, impersonale, brutta come sanno esserlo le cose fatte in serie e senza storia. Burbank era una periferia come un’altra se non avevi abbastanza denaro da comprarti un sogno sulla spiaggia e Tom aveva sempre preferito le morbide asperità delle Highlands, quindi non aveva avuto difficoltà ad adattarsi. Non gl’importava davvero dov’era, solo cosa poteva significare per la sua carriera.

Il provino per il ruolo di Thor sembrava essere andato bene, nonostante le ben motivate perplessità per il suo corpo decisamente troppo esile per la parte, ma i produttori sembravano più interessati alle possibilità che a quel che avevano effettivamente davanti agli occhi, quindi sì, le cose erano andate meglio del previsto.

Chris si era trasferito negli Stati Uniti già da qualche mese e - nonostante si vergognasse ad ammetterlo viste le implicazioni di una simile ammissione – si era sentito sollevato dalla sua partenza. Per settimane, a Londra, aveva evitato di riflettere sulla loro amicizia e persino sul loro modo di stare insieme, il lavoro lo aveva aiutato, ma le repliche di Ivanoe non sarebbero durate per sempre.

_Non aveva più guardato le foto di Freddie. Non era riuscito buttarle e sperava di averle perdute._

Le cose stavano andato piuttosto bene a Chris e ne era sinceramente felice, davvero. Poteva dispiacersi la sua carriera non sembrasse altrettanto avviata, ma non riusciva ad essere invidioso del successo degli altri, era uno spreco di energie e di tempo che avrebbe piuttosto potuto utilizzare a migliorarsi, era una lezione che aveva imparato presto.

Ma una volta a Los Angeles, erano scivolati senza apparente sforzo nelle vecchie abitudini, fatte di chiacchiere senza senso, uscite a tutte le ore, quotidianità condivisa: Chris aveva preso a stare da lui sempre più spesso, dormiva sul vecchio divano che aveva trovato nell’appartamento e non sembrava preoccuparsi delle occhiate dei _loro_ vicini. Tom era felice sembrasse non le notasse neppure, voleva dire le sue paure fossero come al solito eccessivamente fantasiose. E ridicole.

Kevin Feige gli aveva detto avrebbe dovuto mettere su peso e muscoli, almeno una trentina di chili per il ruolo, ma gli bastava riuscisse a gonfiare le braccia e il torace il più possibile prima del prossimo screen test, volevano vederlo più simile all’immagine sugli albi, non solo immaginarlo. Era giusto.

Aveva deciso che non avrebbe sprecato nemmeno un giorno a Los Angeles e così aveva fatto, la sua agenzia di management gli aveva procurato indirizzi e provini cui si era religiosamente presentato al pari di centinaia di altri ragazzi come lui, curriculum foto taccuino.

Era stato un disastro, sempre.

Un provino dopo l’altro, erano andati tutti allo stesso modo.

_Sei bravo, ma non sei abbastanza simile a quel che avevamo in mente._

_Sei bravo, ma non abbastanza muscoloso per il ruolo._

_Sei bravo, ma cerchiamo qualcuno di più commerciabile._

_Sei bravo, ma, ma, ma._

Scartato, scartato, scartato.

Non era mai abbastanza _qualcosa_ per nessun ruolo, per la televisione americana, ma avevano dato voce a quel che suo padre gli aveva in fondo sempre detto, a quel che lui aveva sempre saputo. Non era _abbastanza_.

A quel punto della storia, non sapeva nemmeno se per suo padre sarebbe più stato _abbastanza_ uomo, perché l’America l’aveva reso solo più triste, frustrato, sfiduciato e aveva abbassato la guardia, e aveva salutato Chris come un amante e non come un amico.

Avrebbe voluto sprofondare.

Tom era sempre stato una creatura fisica, non aveva mai avuto problemi nel dimostrare il suo affetto: un abbraccio, un bacio, una stretta più forte, la vicinanza di un momento. Voleva bene con il cuore, con il cervello e con tutto il corpo, e non ne aveva paura, o vergogna.

Aveva dato il primo bacio troppo presto, ma all’epoca non lo sapeva, contava solo il brivido del proibito e l’eccitazione di qualcosa che non sapeva chiamare. Aveva dieci anni, lei due di più, lo aveva fatto inginocchiare davanti a lei dietro il capanno degli attrezzi del campo da cricket dove i loro genitori avevano giocato tutto il pomeriggio, gli aveva ordinato di chiudere gli occhi e gli aveva posizionato la testa a suo piacimento prima di posargli un bacio umidiccio sulle labbra: Rosie era stata tanto carina da insegnargli anche ad usare la lingua.

Forse era proprio grazie a quella precoce iniziazione non del tutto consenziente che era riuscito a diventare quel che tutte le sue compagne successive avevano definito un ottimo baciatore: per lui l’esperienza era stata abbastanza frustrante da non voler imporre a nessuno un bacio dato male.

Anche le prime esperienze vere erano arrivate presto, non abbastanza da farne uno stereotipo moderno di gioventù dissoluta, ma abbastanza da aver imparato in fretta dai suoi errori: il sesso gli piaceva, perché farlo male?

Non si era mai fatto troppi problemi perché, appunto, il sesso è naturale, farlo anche semplice se ci si approccia nel modo giusto. _Ma qual era il modo giusto con Chris?_

Sapeva in realtà non avrebbe mai dovuto nemmeno porsi la domanda, e ci aveva provato davvero ad impedirsi di farlo, più di quanto gradiva ammettere persino con se stesso.

Perché, al contrario di quel che aveva sentito raccontare persino da alcuni compagni di Eton, non gli era mai capitato di prendersi una _cotta_ per un ragazzo. Non per il primo della classe durante il primo anno, non per il campione di lotta, né per uno a caso dei componenti della squadra di canottaggio: la sua ammirazione non era mai sfociata in un confuso ed innocente – perché mai appagato – desiderio. _Eppure_.

Chris Hemsworth gli era, suo malgrado, piaciuto a pelle, nonostante avesse temuto per un istante fosse il toyboy di sua madre, poi l’ennesimo rivale per le sue attenzioni.

Chris era bello e sembrava totalmente inconsapevole di esserlo, così come lui fingeva di non sapere – al contrario – di non esserlo.

_“Andiamo a correre.” “Raccontami dei tuoi film preferiti.” “Vieni a vivere con me.”_

A pensarci bene erano state quelle poche battute i puntelli sui quali si era basata la loro amicizia. Almeno così credeva.

Poi aveva pensato solo fosse stata tutta colpa di Freddie.

Era stato semplice pensarlo, persino naturale: aveva sempre odiato guardarsi attraverso i suoi occhi, e Freddie lo costringeva, scatto dopo scatto, a contemplare qualcuno che si sforzava da anni di nascondere sotto la pelle di ruoli sempre nuovi.

Ma Chris era tutto quello che lui non era. Era bello, sicuro di sé, sereno: una montagna inamovibile ed un punto sicuro sulla mappa, proprio come lui si sentiva un torrente primaverile, un rigagnolo, un fiume in piena, una pozza stagnante.

Quello che era successo nel minuscolo appartamento di Burbank non aveva senso, perché poche settimane di vita comune, poche immagini rubate, non potevano fare la differenza, non potevano cancellare completamente un’intera vita. Eppure era stato così. Eppure Tom non era riuscito a non trasformare l’abitudine e la rassicurante sensazione di familiarità in un bacio.

Perché stare vicino a Chris era sempre stato troppo semplice, aveva fin dall’inizio tratto un inspiegabile conforto dalla sua vicinanza, un’indefinibile sensazione di serenità. Era da subito stato un faro di calma nel mare in tempesta che si sentiva dentro. Ma era un faro acceso in mezzo all’oceano, Tom vedeva solo il cerchio che riusciva ad illuminare, il resto somigliava ad una notte medioevale piena di mostri senza nome: ed avere solo una debole visione di quel che c’è là fuori, è quasi più spaventoso dell’ignoranza stessa.

Tom sapeva bene non fosse colpa di nessuno, non degli Stati Uniti, non di Chris, non certo di Freddie, era solo colpa sua, e ripeterselo non lo aveva aiutato a tenersi fuori da uno scomodo letto che non aveva più voluto occupare da solo.  
Durante il giorno si ripeteva che non potevano continuare in quel modo, che avrebbe dovuto cambiare il biglietto e ripartire per Londra in anticipo, e Chris – che non diceva nulla, che rimaneva zitto o assecondava i suoi maldestri cambi d’argomento – sembrava essere d’accordo con lui: era tutto sbagliato.  
Poi però, quando calava il buio e spegnavano le luci, quando scivolava a letto lasciando a Chris abbastanza spazio per stendersi al suo fianco, riusciva a concedere solo pochi minuti alla vergogna ed al buon senso: non poteva dirlo con certezza, ma Tom era convinto fosse sempre stato lui il primo a cercarlo.  
E questo non aiutava il suo orgoglio.

Chris non parlava. Anche _dopo_ , con le lenzuola tirate via e i corpi madidi di umori, quando non lo lasciava comunque andare, lo stringeva più forte e pretendeva di dormirgli sul petto. Non aveva mai avuto la forza di allontanarlo, non aveva mai davvero voluto farlo.

Ma la mattina gli preparava il caffè prima di uscire e Tom non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo. Perché Chris non diceva una parola, né faceva nulla per avvicinarsi: chiedeva solo un bacio per convincersi non fosse tutto solo frutto della sua immaginazione e del suo bisogno, per convincersi non fosse tutto davvero sbagliato come lo dipingeva la sua parte più razionale.

Chris non aveva detto nulla nemmeno il giorno in cui era partito davvero per tornare a Londra: sarebbero tornati ognuno al proprio lavoro e quella settimana sarebbe stata seppellita tra le esperienze imbarazzanti da non ripetere. Com’era giusto che fosse. Come Tom desiderava e non voleva davvero succedesse.

_E a Londra aveva ritrovato anche suo padre._

Una cosa che agli occhi dei suoi tanti amici – tra quelli figli di genitori divorziati, almeno – era sempre apparsa meravigliosa, era il rapporto non solo civile, ma decisamente amichevole che i suoi genitori avevano sempre intrattenuto, fin dalla ratifica del divorzio. Anche Tom aveva pensato in fondo fosse una benedizione, che nonostante tutto fosse stato più fortunato di tanti altri, non c’erano state battaglie legali per la custodia dei figli né l’abbandono totale di uno dei due genitori.

Suo padre, a suo modo, aveva continuato ad essere un genitore presente, attento ad ogni bisogno dei suoi figli, sapessero o meno di averne: non era servito a niente ripetere che non gl’importava quanti campi di calcio avesse Eton, Tom _aveva bisogno_ di andarci. Non importava Sarah fosse in fin dei conti solo apparentemente simile a suo padre, ma che in realtà quel che le interessava davvero fosse avere un nido e dei pulcini da accudire: Oxford era l’unica strada, _non aveva bisogno_ di relazioni stabili ed amore prima di un pezzo di carta, famiglia ed eccellenza non andavano d’accordo.

Tom, a volte, avrebbe preferito lui e sua madre non fossero rimasti in così buoni rapporti. Avrebbe preferito la loro relazione si sfilacciasse dando modo anche ai suoi figli di staccarsi dall’ambra appiccicosa di un padre che non era mai stato padrone, quello no, ma comunque una divinità giudicante.  
James Norman Hiddleston era perfetto e Tom lo sapeva, così come lo sapevano le sue sorelle, e per questo il suo giudizio non sarebbe mai stato benevolo. Così Sarah era scappata fino in India per trovare il suo Cavaliere, Emma – _arrivata per sua fortuna troppo tardi per salvare un matrimonio che andava inesorabilmente sfaldandosi da anni_ \- si era piegata alla volontà paterna fino ad un certo punto, poi si era cercata un altro modello e Tom l’aveva derisa e – in cuor suo – amata ancora di più per aver scelto proprio lui, che aveva soprannominato Scopa, a cui presentava amicizie e fidanzati discutibili prima che a chiunque altro, di cui voleva seguire le orme persino nella carriera.

Quindi suo padre era a Londra, perché a breve sarebbe stato il compleanno di Diana ed era una ricorrenza che non dimenticava mai e festeggiavano ancora come vecchi amici, anche se c’erano stati tre figli e, a quel punto delle loro vite, anche un Brian ed una Martha.  
Era a Londra e Tom sapeva che non avrebbe potuto evitare di incontrarlo e parlare con lui e fargli soppesare per l’ennesima volta la sua immagine e le sue aspirazioni.

_“Ora hai davvero l’aspetto di un onesto contadino scozzese.”_

E forse non c’era stata acrimonia né malizia nelle parole di suo padre, ma avevano fatto male, tanto che aveva dovuto nascondere il viso in una tazza di tè fingendo di stornare una risata complice, improvvisamente a disagio nei nuovi muscoli che guizzavano sotto il tessuto della camicia e di cui si era sentito tanto fiero, conscio dei suoi movimenti sgraziati e dei capelli che crescevano troppo, in imbarazzo in quel nuovo corpo nel quale non sapeva come muoversi.

_Aveva scritto a Chris quella sera stessa._

Non era riuscito a trattenere l’immagine di Chris senza averlo vicino, troppo impalpabile senza parole a cui ancorarla: forse avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo per il silenzio con cui l’aveva lasciato solo dopo quel sesso mal consumato, lo stava aiutando a disperdere i colori del suo viso e il calore del suo odore. E l’erba tagliata di fresco, la polvere e la primavera del Buckinghamshire (1) avevano aiutato a sfumare i contorni e i sapori di quella settimana da dimenticare, il lavoro aveva preteso un primato che era stato – una volta di più – ben lieto di accordargli.

Tom sapeva che a quel punto delle loro vite non erano costretti a rivedersi, potevano andare avanti senza strascichi, e probabilmente era stato proprio quel che Chris aveva pensato dopo l’ _incidente_. Solo uno di loro avrebbe avuto la parte di Thor e l’opportunità della vita, in fondo, le loro carriere non si sarebbero sicuramente mai più incrociate, così come le loro vite.

Sì, se lo avesse ripetuto abbastanza spesso, Tom sarebbe riuscito a convincersi che era stata solo una parentesi di follia, una nuova – _stupida, Dio, stupidissima_ – esperienza che gli sarebbe magari stata utile per un ruolo futuro. Poteva convincersi che non gli mancasse più di tanto la pace sperimentata con Chris, non fosse angoscia quella che sentiva premere sul petto.

Però quella sera aveva mandato al diavolo il ferreo regime alimentare cui si era piegato per essere pronto per il prossimo screen test, e si era scolato mezza bottiglia di Jameson senza ghiaccio accompagnandolo con talmente tanta cioccolata che alla fine aveva a stento frenato la nausea e l’impulso di vomitare. Non era stata esattamente una saggia decisione, sia bere e mangiare tanti dolci dopo settimane in cui il suo corpo era stato un tempio alla vita sana, che ricontattare Chris.

Era stanco e si rendeva conto del ridicolo rappresentato da un contadino scozzese senza prospettive che cerca un surfista australiano probabilmente già passato ad altro, ma l’alcol aveva fatto il suo dovere, così come le sue reminescenze dei corsi alla RADA: non credeva di aver mai spedito un sms più falso e felice di quel che aveva ricevuto Chris dall’altra parte del mondo.

A cui aveva inaspettatamente ricevuto risposta. A cui erano seguiti altri messaggi, fino al giorno in cui era ripartito per Los Angeles, in cui se lo era ritrovato di fronte in aeroporto senza preavviso e non era riuscito a credere ai suoi occhi.

E, come sempre, Chris aveva completamente frantumato qualunque forma di difesa avesse vagheggiato, perché l’unica cosa che era riuscito a fare era stata abbandonare il bagaglio e correre ad abbracciarlo, finendo per dimenticare che dovevano rispettare le distanze da bravi amici-conoscenti.

_“Mi sei mancato.”_

Si era reso ridicolo e Chris era sembrato sul punto di dirglielo, ma aveva deciso per l’ennesima volta di tacere. Non aveva detto una parola, solo fatto domande utili. Sembrava essersi pentito di essere andato a prenderlo in aeroporto e Tom non riusciva a dargli torto: era stato stupido ed aveva perso anche le basi dell’amicizia che era riuscito a costruire con Chris.

Quel che Tom non riusciva a capire era perché Chris non andasse via. Perché, se era evidente non fosse nemmeno più interessato a quel che aveva da dire e lo lasciasse parlare da solo, come in una sgradita replica di una brutta settimana d’inverno.

Quando però si era deciso ad aprire bocca, Tom era stato vagamente tentato di mollargli un pugno sul naso, perché se era andato a prenderlo, se l’aveva seguito fino in albergo solo per gongolare e sottolineare l’ovvio, beh, Chris avrebbe potuto davvero risparmiarsi la fatica.

Non aveva ben capito come fosse finito a sforzarsi di non ridere come un deficiente nella doccia mentre Chris continuava ad aspettarlo fuori, in camera. Una camera dove si erano baciati di nuovo e dove probabilmente sarebbe successo altro.

Tom non capiva cosa stesse accadendo, cosa gli fosse sfuggito in quei mesi in cui erano stati lontani e alieni l’uno all’altro, o anche prima, la verità era i loro corpi non s’incastrassero poi così bene come Chris sembrava voler credere, ma tutto il resto sì, e Tom preferiva pensare solo alla quiete che gli stava scivolando addosso insieme all’acqua della doccia, alla serenità di sapersi accettato, anche se sembrava un contadino scozzese e non un dio norreno, se aveva la testa incasinata fuori e dentro e non riuscisse a fare a meno di pensare che sua madre l’avrebbe costretto a dirlo anche a Norman.

Non voleva dirlo a Norman. Non avrebbe saputo spiegargli perché stava accettando di inoltrarsi in un territorio sconosciuto e privo di mappa per l’ennesima volta, non avrebbe saputo spiegargli cosa cercasse, e sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a sopportare per l’ennesima volta la delusione paterna.

Sarah si sarebbe sposata l’anno prossimo a nemmeno trent’anni, agli occhi di suo padre era come dire buttare gli anni a Oxford per perdersi in India. Di Emma non se ne poteva ancora parlare. E lui, Tom quando mai aveva cercato almeno di sforzarti di somigliare ad un uomo che sa quel che si deve fare? Mai, secondo suo padre non aveva nemmeno accettato di scoprire davvero se stesso.

Quando era tornato in camera, con i capelli ancora bagnati che gocciolavano su una t-shirt spiegazzata dalle tante ore di viaggio in valigia, Chris sonnecchiava tranquillo sul letto, come l’aveva visto fare tante volte nel _loro_ appartamento londinese quasi un anno prima così come a Burbank. Sembrava non fosse cambiato nulla, eppure era cambiato tutto. perché Tom non si era mai seduto prima al suo fianco, non si era mai piegato prima a sfiorargli i capelli con una mano e le labbra con le sue.

Bastava fare il primo passo.

 

 

 

 

 

Note:

(1)La miniserie “Return to Cranford” è stata girata nella primavera del 2009 in svariate contee nei dintorni di Londra, tra cui proprio il Buckinghamshire, set più utilizzato.

 

Per chi fosse curioso, [lui](http://angie-farewell.deviantart.com/art/Photographer-477350673?q=gallery%3AAngie-Farewell&qo=1) è Freddie, mentre [lui](http://angie-farewell.deviantart.com/art/Surfer-473132728?q=gallery%3AAngie-Farewell&qo=2) il suo surfista gallese. I [piccioncini](http://angie-farewell.deviantart.com/art/Hiddlesworth-Worth-waitin-for-482141325), invece, si divertono in altri luoghi. XD


	12. Twelve

**Capitolo dodici**

 

La nudità non è mai semplice, per nessuno, soprattutto se chi hai di fronte e si sta spogliando con te è la persona che – e non l’hai ancora detto nemmeno a te stesso – pensi davvero di amare. E non è vero che per un uomo è più facile, anche se è davanti ad un altro uomo: finisci comunque per specchiarti nel corpo dell’altro e vedervi riflessi tutti i tuoi difetti, che preferiresti tenere nascosti.   
Il sesso è semplice, l’amore un po’ meno. L’inaspettato, poi, finisce sempre per lasciarti senza difese. Tom era già stato innamorato, lo sapeva, l’aveva sentito nel cuore e nelle ossa anni prima, quando Alexandra se l’era stretto al seno e aveva lasciato che sfogasse in silenzio la sua frustrazione per un padre che non urlava mai e sapeva scheggiare con la maestria di uno scalpellino tutto quello di cui Tom era più orgoglioso. Non era durata, ma sapeva cosa significava essere innamorati. Credeva.

Per Tom, le giornate nel nuovo continente erano troppo brevi: il sole sorgeva troppo tardi, tramontava troppo presto, e le notti erano lunghe, anche se a volte duravano tanto poco da poter essere racchiuse nel tempo di un bacio.

Tom era già stato innamorato, ma non era mai stato così. Non aveva mai provato quella quiete che smorzava persino le sue paure più profonde e radicate. Non aveva mai sentito il cuore tanto calmo da sembrare fermo, perché tanto c’era quello di Chris a battere per lui: non aveva mai pensato fosse un dono quello di riuscire a smarrirsi.

E Los Angeles era il posto migliore per perdersi, città di plastica e indifferente a tutto, soprattutto alle storie delle ennesime aspiranti star di Hollywood. Tom e Chris erano solo due volti in più nella miriade di facce che affollavano la città: nessuna storia alle spalle, nessuna famiglia ad attenderli, amici a cui rendere conto e tempo. Erano entrambi in terra straniera e soli, liberi di essere chiunque desiderassero essere, potevano fingere di dimenticare le loro radici e cosa erano stati prima di aver deciso di sciogliersi l’uno nell’altro.

Quanto poteva durare? _Come_ poteva durare?

Tom non lo sapeva, Chris non lo chiedeva. Il silenzio era diventato amico, il buio non più una necessità, perché erano andati in spiaggia tenendosi la mano e nessuno poteva riconoscerli, nessuno avrebbe mai chiesto, non erano costretti a spiegare nulla a nessuno.   
Ed era liberatorio, perché nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo cosa dire, come ammettere qualcosa che per primi non capivano: erano rivali senza acrimonia, amici senza nulla in comune, amanti stupiti di fronte all’ignoto.

E di notte Chris continuava a dormire tenendogli la testa sul petto, o contro la schiena, comunque tenendolo ancorato al suo corpo quasi temesse di non ritrovarlo più la mattina successiva, procurandogli un vago misto di fastidio e gratitudine di cui Tom un po’ si vergognava, più della nudità che dividevano.

_Non sono tuo lasciami lo spazio per decidere di andar via mi vuoi comunque anche se sono un disastro?_

Ma Chris gli sorrideva e tutto andava bene.

Sorrideva e spariva il fastidio di amplessi che non lasciavano mai davvero sazi, spiacevoli, scomodi, alieni, ma di cui non riuscivano a fare a meno, fosse o meno calato il buio.

_Ci serve solo un po’ di pratica. Ti dispiace?_

No, a Tom non dispiaceva, ma quel che lo atterriva era il fatto fosse sicuro che, anche se gli fosse dispiaciuto, non glielo avrebbe detto, perché preferiva il fastidio di un letto di spine alla possibilità di non sentire più l’odore di Chris sul cuscino accanto al suo.

Tom era stato educato – _addestrato_ – a compiacere gli altri, a dire _sì_ , ad impegnarsi a far felici gli altri senza aspettarsi nulla in cambio, fossero insegnanti, amici, conoscenti, fidanzate, _suo padre_. Aveva varcato i cancelli della RADA che era già un truffatore navigato, riusciva a sorridere ed amare a comando come un bravo gentiluomo inglese: ballava felice come la più triste delle marionette da troppi anni perché non desiderasse incollarsi una faccia migliore sull’espressione vacua che incontrava allo specchio ogni mattina.

Un’espressione che Chris conosceva bene, però. Proprio con lui non era mai riuscito fino in fondo a recitare la sua vita. Eppure, nonostante avesse spiato sotto la maschera, Chris era rimasto: l’aveva guardato bene e a lungo, gli aveva sorriso e lo aveva baciato comunque.

Quanto poteva durare?

Presto si sarebbero dovuti separare comunque, Tom doveva tornare in Svezia, Chris sarebbe partito per il Michigan (1), avevano delle vite e delle carriere al di fuori di quel legame ancora senza nome. Non erano costretti a rivedersi, non a mantenere i rapporti: non avrebbero vissuto nemmeno nello stesso continente, e Tom riusciva a malapena a tenere i rapporti stabili con Sarah in India, dall’altra parte del mondo.

Non erano costretti a fare un bel niente. E l’assurdo era Tom riuscisse a pensarlo anche mentre Chris gli faceva scivolare una mano tra le gambe, mentre lo baciava ovunque, si lasciava baciare ovunque. Quel fastidioso pensiero era sempre lì, da qualche parte nel cervello di Tom e non voleva andar via, anche se era solo l’ennesima ovvietà. Faceva male.

“Come diavolo fai a pensare anche in un momento come questo? Stai facendo venire mal di testa anche a me.”

Chris aveva smesso di toccarlo e lo stava guardando, la luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra sembrava gli stesse sorgendo alle spalle ed avevano poche ore prima di essere costretti ad alzarsi. Era tanto bello da sembrare irreale, un dio fatto e finito. Persino con il broncio.

“Smettila di ridere, mi sono appena svegliato, siamo nudi, e non è carino ridere di un uomo quando è nudo.”

Chris lo guardava, ma Tom non riusciva a spiare davvero la sua espressione nella penombra. Aveva i capelli cortissimi e fitti come la pelliccia di un gatto, così diversi da quelli incasinati e sottili di Tom: non avrebbe mai voluto smettere di accarezzarli. Ma presto si sarebbero separati, presto avrebbero saputo quale destino attendeva le loro carriere. E poi che cosa sarebbe successo?

“Oggi ho lo screen-test.”

“Uh uh.”

“Forse sarebbe il caso cominci a prepararmi.”

“Sono appena le sei.”

“Burbank non è dietro l’angolo.”

Chris gli aveva posato la testa sul petto ed aveva sospirato deluso. Poi si era allungato come un gatto fino a stendersi completamente sopra di lui prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

Tom aveva davvero messo molta massa muscolare, non era grosso quanto Chris, ma la sua struttura naturalmente più sottile probabilmente non glielo avrebbe mai permesso. Chris continuava a sovrastarlo e non riusciva a capire se a Tom piacesse o meno, se per lui fosse un problema o meno. Perché Tom non diceva mai niente, quando qualcosa lo infastidiva si limitava a stringere le labbra più forte, serrare di più la mascella, ma come si poteva notare dettagli così sottili nella penombra dell’alba con la mente annebbiata dalla voglia? Chris ancora non riusciva a capire come chiamare quel che avevano, dopo tanti giorni passati nudi in un letto a volte ancora si chiedeva se anche per Tom non fosse strano non sentire la morbidezza di seni schiacciati contro il petto piuttosto della pressione e dell’urgenza contro il bacino. Però poi facevano l’amore e cosa importava se qualcosa mancava e c’era dell’altro in più? Con la pratica sarebbero migliorati, la pratica li avrebbe resi perfetti. Non era la regola per qualunque cosa?

Chris sapeva di voler stare con lui e gli bastava, perché Tom lo faceva sentire migliore, gli faceva venir voglia di migliorarsi ancora. Con lui non bastava grattare la superficie, ma scavare a lungo e a fondo se si voleva arrivare davvero al suo cuore: Chris amava le sfide e amava l’oceano, e Tom era liquido e mobile come acqua, nessun colore per mostrartene mille tutti diversi, sapeva essere profondo come una fossa oceanica e frivolo come una secca. Spigoloso e impervio come una scogliera e dolce come sabbia.

Dopo quello screen-test le cose sarebbero cambiate, ma Chris sapeva che la vita si muoveva in direzioni sempre diverse, non era necessario si allontanassero tanto da non potersi più toccare. Non voleva una cosa del genere, non importava chi dei due avrebbe avuto la parte.

L’aveva lasciato andare verso il bagno e non l’aveva seguito nella doccia come a volte era capitato, perché aveva ragione. Burbank non era dietro l’angolo e lui non aveva voglia di lasciarlo andare quanto di trascinarlo di nuovo a letto. Sarebbe rimasto in casa e avrebbe aspettato nuove che a quel punto temeva di ricevere, perché l’incertezza stava uccidendo entrambi, ma li cullava anche in un limbo in cui c’erano solo loro, dandogli la scusa per cercarsi e volersi.

Baciarsi sulla porta non risultava più insolito quanto confortante, un gesto familiare. A Chris piaceva quell’illusione di quotidianità che erano riusciti a costruirsi negli Stati Uniti, andare a correre insieme, dividere i pasti e le confidenze, condividere il letto e svegliarsi insieme al mattino per ricominciare tutto da capo.

L’aveva detto a sua madre.

A nessun altro, solo a sua madre. Non aveva paura del giudizio dei suoi fratelli, o di suo padre, ma aveva sentito il bisogno di parlarne con la donna della sua vita prima di prendere qualunque decisione. Sapeva Tom non avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Non a breve, almeno.

Chris a volte lo guardava e si chiedeva se, piuttosto, non stesse aspettando di tornare a Londra, di avere la certezza di non essere più costretto a rivederlo per tagliare completamente i rapporti, facendo di quelle settimane a Los Angeles solo un’altra di quelle follie che si fanno solo in California, un’esperienza da archiviare o dimenticare del tutto. Si chiedeva se Tom non preferisse fingere una volta di più piuttosto che rischiare di doverlo dire a suo padre.

Quello screen-test poteva dire tutto o niente di loro. Chris voleva quel ruolo con tutto se stesso, ma non voleva perdere Tom: aveva le mani grandi, poteva trattenere tutto, si sarebbe impegnato a trattenere persino l’acqua. Non voleva lasciarlo andare, né abbandonarlo a paure che sapeva di non poter capire, ma di cui voleva aiutarlo a liberarsi.

Il suo manager aveva ripreso a prenderlo in giro sulla presunta _fidanzata inglese_ e nei momenti di sconforto ed attesa Chris era arrivato più volte sul punto di dirgli che la _fidanzata_ era un ragazzo che probabilmente stava anche pensando di mollarlo.

Già, gli piaceva un ragazzo e ci faceva anche sesso, esattamente una delle prime cose il suo manager gli aveva detto – nel caso – si dovessero tenere nascoste.

Sua madre gli aveva chiesto solo se fosse felice.

Era felice? Stare con Tom non era facile, quello poteva dirlo con sicurezza, era un vecchio stoico ed un adolescente umorale, un adulto responsabile ed un ragazzino vivace. O un bambino rassegnato. Era la persona con cui voleva stare e sì, con lui si sentiva felice.

Fuori intanto era calato il buio e Tom non tornava ancora.

Non aveva disdetto la sua camera a Sherman Oaks nonostante fossero sempre nel minuscolo appartamento di Chris. Quando gli aveva chiesto il motivo di un tale spreco, Tom aveva replicato solo con un’alzata di spalle ed un mezzo sorriso. _Potrebbe sempre tornare utile_ , aveva detto, _presto partirai anche tu_.

Tom riusciva anche sempre a dire la cosa sbagliata, a dispetto del suo titolo di studio non era granché con le parole.

In TV David Letterman intervistava qualcuno che Chris non si premurava di ascoltare quando aveva sentito dei tocchi leggeri alla porta: Tom non aveva mai preso la chiave di scorta che pure gli aveva offerto e, a quell’ora della sera, Chris non credeva sarebbe tornato da lui.

“Devi proprio deciderti a prendere le chiavi di scorta.”

Tom non aveva lasciato a Chris molto tempo nemmeno per il sarcasmo, lo aveva abbracciato stretto per poi baciarlo. Aveva sulla lingua un vago retrogusto dolce e alcolico.

“Hai bevuto?”

“Un po’. Agli studios, non da solo.”

“Ok… Che stai facendo adesso?”

“Finisco quel che abbiamo cominciato stamattina? Non sul pianerottolo però, nella doccia. Sono sudato e impolverato.”

E l’aveva baciato di nuovo senza lasciargli il tempo di replicare. Chris l’aveva lasciato fare, si erano diretti verso il bagno tentando di spogliarsi senza interrompere il contatto fisico: funzionava sempre nei film o nei romanzi, ma i bottoni della camicia di Tom non ne volevano sapere di slacciarsi, né Chris era riuscito ad evitare di rischiare di rovesciare il mobiletto d’ingresso con tutto quel che c’era sopra.

Si erano ritrovati sotto il getto della doccia senza fiato, ridevano ancora tra i baci. Il box doccia era troppo piccolo per entrambi e Chris aveva lividi sulla schiena grossi come i pomelli del rubinetto a provarlo, ma non si erano mai lasciati scoraggiare. E Tom era sempre stato intraprendente e disinibito tra le lenzuola, ma mai frenetico.

“Aspetta, aspetta un attimo.”

“Cosa?”

“Stiamo festeggiando o è per consolazione?”

Tom gli aveva offerto un’espressione indefinibile. L’acqua gli scivolava sugli occhi e gli aveva appiattito i ricci ormai tanto lunghi da superare le orecchie.

“Sei serio?”

“Bè…”

“Farebbe differenza?”

“Non la farebbe?”

“Chris, come diavolo hai fatto a stare con una ragazza per più di una settimana? Seriamente, ti sembra una cosa da chiedere in un momento come questo?”

“Ma sei stato via tutto il giorno, il mio manager non mi ha chiamato, e tu non mi hai detto niente. Quindi non so davvero se stiamo festeggiando o meno dopo che mi hai dato buca stamattina.”

Tom aveva sospirato e si era appoggiato pesantemente contro di lui poggiandogli la testa su una spalla. Era rimasto in silenzio per un po’, tenendolo stretto e Chris si diede mentalmente del cretino per aver fatto una domanda che, davvero, avrebbe dovuto evitare, ora se ne rendeva conto.

Festeggiare cosa? L’assegnazione della parte a Tom o a Chris? Consolare chi per non aver avuto la parte, Tom o Chris?

“Tom - ”

“Ci è voluto un sacco per contattare la mia agenzia a Londra, il fuso orario non è facile da superare. Mi hanno fatto firmare qualcosa.”

“Allora - ”

“Non lo so.”

“Ma se hai firmato un contratto è fatta, no? Non devi preoccuparti per me, sei la migliore scelta potessero fare e - ”

“Ho firmato _qualcosa_ , ma credimi quando ti dico che non so precisamente per cosa. Solo che… Chris, non c’è stato nessun ma, capisci? Per loro sono abbastanza per qualcosa e… dobbiamo proprio avere questa conversazione mentre siamo nudi? Chiameranno domani, non possiamo aspettare domani?”

Tom era in imbarazzo. Balbettava, non lo guardava negli occhi, stringeva troppo le labbra. Chris riconosceva tutti i segni del suo disagio, li aveva imparati molto tempo prima, quando ancora non immaginava sarebbero finiti a chiacchierare sotto il getto della doccia di un appartamento a Los Angeles.

“Scusa.”

“Di cosa? È colpa mia, avrei dovuto dirti com’è andata, riguarda anche te.”

“No. Sono un cretino impaziente, e la fregola non aiuta.”

Tom aveva riso rilassandosi impercettibilmente tra le sue braccia. Poi aveva preso la spugna ed aveva cominciato ad insaponargli la schiena strizzandosi ancora di più contro il suo petto, tenendogli sempre la testa su una spalla.

“Non sono io la scelta migliore per quella parte.”

“Sei la scelta migliore per qualunque cosa, credimi.

“L’adulazione non ti porterà da nessuna parte, Hemsworth.”

“Oh, credo di essere a buon punto, invece.”

Avevano riso insieme e poi chiuso l’acqua. Avevano entrambi i capelli ancora umidi quando si erano stesi a letto, ancora abbracciati, ma non avevano fatto altro, si erano tenuti stretti tutta la notte dormendo l’uno contro l’altro. Andava bene lo stesso.

E la mattina dopo, quando Chris si era alzato svariate ore dopo Tom, si era accorto che aveva preso con sé le chiavi di scorta.

 

 

Note:

(1)Verso la fine dell’estate del 2009, Tom ha girato la seconda stagione di Wallander in Svezia, mentre Chris era in Michigan sul set di Red Down.


	13. Thirteen

Il tempo passa e non te ne rendi quasi conto, chiudi gli occhi e ti svegli con i capelli di un colore diverso, con stelle che non brillano più nel cielo ma tutto intorno a te, la notte s’illumina di mille soli artificiali e da Nessuno, improvvisamente, diventi Qualcuno.  
  
Il tempo passa ed è difficile stare dietro ad ogni svolta, ogni ostacolo ed ogni coincidenza, così come ad ogni battito.  
  
Le luci della ribalta si erano accese davvero e Tom ancora si chiedeva come fosse potuto succedere, come fosse possibile non fosse più uno dei tanti ma un nome a chiare lettere su un enorme cartellone pubblicitario, un nome scritto maiuscolo talmente in alto che non riusciva nemmeno a fare ombra al tappeto rosso steso ai suoi piedi.  
Le luci dei flash si susseguivano a scatti irregolari e velocissimi, eppure la notte era talmente illuminata che non riuscivano a ferirgli gli occhi, la luce era talmente forte da non riuscire a vedere più nulla oltre la linea di un tappeto incredibilmente rosso.  
  
Un autografo, un secondo autografo, un terzo, poi un altro. Tanti autografi e sorrisi e occhi brillanti nel buio oltre il confine delle transenne, un altro un altro un altro, palmi protesi a chiedere l’obolo della fama e non riusciva a credere di essere ormai abbastanza agiato da dover riempire ogni mano.  
  
Era quel che voleva. Era felice?  
  
“Sembri sul punto di essere ingoiato. E credo tu sia in ritardo.”  
  
Suo padre aleggiava alle sue spalle come un fantasma ed un memento, il suo mezzo sorriso beffardo  sempre presente, guardava critico la folla questuante davanti a suo figlio e sembrava chiedersi le ragioni di tanto chiasso.  
  
 _Sono un attore famoso, papà, sono Qualcuno._  
  
Avrebbe dovuto rispondergli a tono, perché finalmente poteva. Invece la lingua gli si era incollata al palato, la saliva era diventata calce ed il respiro quasi non passava più, aveva sbagliato a scrivere il suo stesso nome un paio di volte e nessuno sembrava essersene accorto, il rumore era troppo e forse suo padre aveva ragione, perché c’era tanto chiasso, dove stava andando, cosa stavano cercando tutti. Non lui, probabilmente.  
  
Il vento di Sydney portava l’odore del mare fino all’Events Cinemas (1) sporcato dallo smog, imputridito dal calore insopportabile dei troppi faretti che cominciavano a bruciargli la pelle sotto il cerone troppo spesso che sentiva pizzicare agli angoli degli occhi. Gli mancava il respiro, come facevano gli altri a non sentirlo?  
  
“Tom, vieni, stanno aspettando solo noi per cominciare.”  
  
La voce proveniva dall’ingresso del cinema, dove sua madre s’intratteneva con Leonie e Craig, Chris aveva terminato il suo giro trionfale senza intoppi e lo chiamava facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi, di sbrigarsi, sorrideva. Jamie (2) era al suo fianco alta e bellissima nel suo abito candido, gli sorrideva anche lei, sorrideva anche Ken, sorridevano tutti, erano felici, era la serata del loro trionfo, perché non avrebbe dovuto essere felice anche lui? Le cose avevano preso una piega decisamente migliore di qualunque cosa avesse anche solo osato sperare due anni prima.  
  
Chris era con lui, ce l’avevano fatta entrambi. E Tom a volte ancora non riusciva a credere alla sua fortuna.  
  
In quasi tre anni non avevano fatto che rincorrersi, su un aereo o sui cavi di una linea telefonica, da quell’intervallo californiano avevano riportato a casa la certezza che le loro vite erano cambiate per sempre, non solo grazie ai Marvel Studios.  
  
Tom alla fine non aveva avuto il ruolo per cui era stato chiamato più volte a Los Angeles. Era con Chris quando _quella_ telefonata di conferma era arrivata a lui, quando, confusi, felici, delusi, eccitati all’inverosimile, una nuova chiamata era stata fatta per Tom stesso, perché Thor era stato trovato, ma Loki, quel ruolo era stato tenuto da parte solo per lui, avevano capito sarebbe stato un Loki perfetto senza nemmeno fargli leggere la parte. Chris e Tom sarebbero stati Thor e Loki. Ed erano accostamenti perfetti.  
  
Tom non sapeva come avesse fatto a sopravvivere qualunque cosa fosse nata tra loro, sapeva solo che una volta arrivato a Londra ed essersi sistemato nel suo appartamento in vista di una nuova partenza per il nord, si era steso sul letto da solo ed era stato colto da una nostalgia tale da schiacciarlo. Era nel suo appartamento eppure aveva sentito nostalgia di _casa_.  
Si era sentito ridicolo e infantile ed aveva ingoiato le lacrime senza chiedersi nulla.  
  
Non aveva chiamato sua madre, non subito. Aveva avuto paura riuscisse a leggere qualcosa nella sua voce, qualcosa che non poteva permettere trapelasse, perché poi sarebbe stato costretto a parlarne, rendendo tutto reale. Rendendo impossibile non includere suo padre.  
  
 _Non voleva includere suo padre._  
  
Tom aveva raggiunto Chris e gli altri quasi di corsa, si era scusato con la manciata di persone cui non era riuscito a lasciare un autografo, suo padre l’aveva seguito con calma, senza perdere la sua invidiabile flemma scozzese: non perdeva mai il controllo, nulla lo agitava.  
Tom sentiva che l’adrenalina che l’aveva tenuto in piedi fino a quel momento cominciava a scemare lasciandogli le ginocchia molli e le dita tremanti. Dita che non poteva nemmeno stringere a quelle di Chris, che in fondo _non voleva_ stringere a quelle di Chris, perché dopo quasi tre anni ancora aveva paura di cosa quel bisogno rappresentava.  
  
 _Non stavano insieme, dopo tutto, poteva essere altrimenti?_  
  
Leonie era ancora la sola a sapere. E quello era stato il loro primo vero litigio, perchè Tom si era arrabbiato quando aveva scoperto che Chris aveva detto di loro a sua madre, il terrore si era trasformato in collera irrazionale e altrettanto irragionevolmente aveva reagito, quasi si vergognasse di quel che avevano diviso fino a quel momento, quasi il letto non fosse stato solo una delle tappe di un percorso cominciato molto tempo prima, ma l’unica cosa ad averli uniti.  
  
“L’abbiamo fatto anche in cucina, stronzo!”  
  
Ed era stata un’uscita talmente imprevista, così spontanea ed esasperata che aveva colto di sorpresa entrambi. Ma Chris aveva mantenuto lo sguardo alto, nascosto l’imbarazzo per una replica sciocca data d’impulso in preda alla delusione ed alla rabbia, ed aveva atteso una risposta sensata alle sue rimostranze. Perché era vero. Si erano cercati e voluti ovunque, studiando l’uno il corpo dell’altro come un manuale, come la parole del copione per la parte più importante delle loro carriere, alla fine avevano scoperto il linguaggio di corpi tanto simili da credere fossero alieni al loro desiderio.  
  
Ed avevano finito col ridere di quel primo litigio, delle insicurezze di entrambi, delle loro differenze. Avevano preferito riderne, perché non erano pronti a parlarne davvero, quindi avevano riso e messo da parte la discussione, si erano chiesti scusa senza crederci nemmeno un po’ e lo sapevano entrambi.  
Non era stato l’ultimo confronto sull’argomento.  
  
Tom aveva visto saltuariamente Chris prima dell’inizio delle riprese, ed ogni volta l’aveva ritrovato più imponente: il suo corpo cresceva, si gonfiava e si scolpiva, mentre quello di Tom sembrava come asciugarsi, ritirarsi in se stesso, quasi una triste metafora di quel che sentivano dentro. Non erano più su un terreno paritario.  
  
Ogni volta che si erano rivisti, ogni volta che erano stati insieme, Chris sembrava più sicuro, più felice, più esuberante e più avventato, perché non gl’importava davvero chi poteva vedere o sentire quel che si dicevano, che fossero in America o a Londra, per lui non cambiava nulla. Per Tom cambiava tutto. Nascondeva nella fame la sua apatia, sfuggiva al contatto percorrendo miglia di spiaggia o cemento, sempre da solo.  
  
Aveva quasi smesso di vedere la sua famiglia, sua madre lo chiamava e si sforzava di essere allegro come sempre, di essere giocoso, persino fastidioso con Emma, come era sempre stato, perché non capissero che qualcosa era irrimediabilmente cambiato.  
  
La cosa divertente era non sarebbe stato un problema per nessuno sapere che si era innamorato di un altro ragazzo. Probabilmente sarebbero rimasti stupiti, l’impatto iniziale non sarebbe stato semplice, ma non sarebbe stato un problema, non avrebbero smesso di amarlo, non l’avrebbero trattato diversamente.  
Neppure suo padre. Tom sapeva bene che da Norman non avrebbe avuto scenate, non avrebbe minacciato né urlato, forse avrebbe persino accettato il nuovo corso della sua vita privata con più grazia di come non avesse fatto per quella professionale. Forse.  
  
Suo padre, probabilmente, non avrebbe fatto proprio niente, dirgli che andava a letto con un uomo non avrebbe cambiato nulla nella piega sempre vagamente delusa che avevano le rughe intorno ai suoi occhi quando lo guardava: Tom era il progetto fallito, ci sarebbe sempre stato qualcosa a stonare nella perfezione del quadro che suo padre aveva immaginato.  
  
E Tom era terrorizzato all’idea di doversi presentare nuovamente davanti all’inquisizione paterna, gli veniva da vomitare al solo pensiero di quella voce controllata, delle mani ferme, del quieto sguardo di disappunto che l’avrebbe fissato per l’ennesima volta, perché per l’ennesima volta non era stato all’Altezza delle Aspettative.  
  
Questo Chris non lo capiva, perché lui sì che era sempre stato all’altezza di tutto, non c’era stato nessun figlio dei Nelson ad essere cresciuto più in fretta e più slanciato di lui, nessuna nipote del colonnello Turner ad aver imparato lo spagnolo prima e meglio di lui, nessun cugino Philip ad aver fondato un’azienda dal nulla a ventiquattro anni, nessun altro in tutta la dannata Gran Bretagna ad essere meglio di Tom in qualcosa agli occhi di suo padre.  
  
 _C’è il mio nome sul cartellone, e allora? Non significa niente. Non sono niente._  
  
Emma era rimasta in Inghilterra, ma Sarah era riuscita a rosicchiare un po’ di tempo alla sua famiglia appena nata per essere lì con lui: aveva tinto i capelli di rosso come aveva sempre desiderato fin da ragazzina ed era sempre più bella, la maternità le aveva ridato luce e freschezza, finalmente appagata in ogni più impronunciabile desiderio. Chiacchierava con Samantha in disparte, la moglie del maggiore dei fratelli Hemsworth già madre di due piccole valchirie bionde e bellissime come il resto di quel clan rumoroso e allegro.  
  
Suo padre li aveva soppesati perplesso fin dal primo momento in cui glieli aveva presentati, Leonie avrebbe potuto tranquillamente essere sua _figlia_ , eppure i loro figli erano coetanei: come poteva essere sensata una cosa del genere?  
Come poteva essere stato sensato il matrimonio tra i suoi genitori, piuttosto? Tom si era sempre vergognato di quel pensiero, perché li amava entrambi, perché i suoi genitori erano le persone migliori conoscesse, eppure il loro non era stato un matrimonio scontato. Tom ricordava nonno Bill e nonna Patty e le pesche pasquali, la ricerca delle uova colorate nel giardino della tenuta nel Suffolk, i regali tutti uguali e i biglietti personalizzati per ognuno dei tanti nipoti frutto di quattro figli. Nessun preferito e nessun affetto diviso, davano tutto il loro cuore per ognuno di loro.  
  
Ma suo padre era uno scienziato e credeva nella scomposizione, avevano sempre dovuto combattere per aggiudicarsi il pezzetto più grande della sua stima e del suo affetto. Che poi erano sempre stati la stessa cosa.  
  
Tom non aveva pressoché guardato il film per cui aveva quasi perso il matrimonio di sua sorella maggiore, per cui aveva praticamente cambiato ogni sua abitudine ed ogni suo punto di vista. Non gl’interessava più, non davvero, non quando Chris tentava di sfiorargli la mano approfittando della complicità dell’oscurità della sala. Con la stampa, i loro amici e colleghi, _con i loro genitori_ , a poche file di distanza, seduti accanto a loro. Avrebbe voluto urlare.  
L’Australia non era come l’America, era troppo simile a _casa_ , era troppo simile a Londra, c’erano troppi amici e parenti, troppe persone a cui dover dar conto e spiegazioni. E Tom non era pronto a dare spiegazioni neppure a se stesso, anche se erano passati quasi tre anni e i momenti con Chris erano stati i più felici della sua vita.  
  
 _Preparatevi ragazzi, questo film cambierà tutto per voi due, e sarà un uragano._  
  
Ken aveva ragione, Tom ci aveva sperato, ma in realtà non ci aveva creduto più di tanto, almeno non per se stesso. Era solo _un_ nome sul cartellone, il personaggio meno amato, il villain di turno. Guardava Chris ed era difficile non essere invidioso proprio come Loki. Non geloso, ma roso da quell’invidia cattiva che ti morde mentre ti sussurra all’orecchio che comunque tu non meriti quello che ha lui, anche se lo vorresti. _Il Padre ha un solo preferito, perché non sono mai io?_  
  
Chris era con la sua famiglia e non aveva – _per fortuna_ – ascoltato lo scambio che Norman aveva avuto con Tony Hopkins, perché non avrebbe resistito all’ulteriore umiliazione, non voleva Chris si rendesse conto di quanto poco valesse. Sua madre gli aveva fatto un cenno rassegnata, l’aveva invitato a non lasciarsi scoraggiare, sapeva com’era suo padre, Norman non badava a convenevoli e smancerie, si distraeva in fretta, Norman sapeva bene quanto Tom fosse stato bravo, l’avevano visto tutti.  
  
Chris non aveva sentito nulla ed era un bene, per il momento a Tom importava solo quello.  
  
E Tom aveva perso il conto delle ragazze – _bellissime, vestite come splendide Barbie in mostra, famose per motivi poco chiari_ – che avevano tentato di abbordarlo, di farsi offrire da bere, di seguirlo in bagno al party che era seguito alla proiezione. _Non sono nessuno_ , avrebbe voluto dir loro, _e sono un nessuno che si fa scopare da un gigante australiano biondo come un abusato cliché_. Dio, alla fin fine nonno Attie (3) aveva puntato bene quelle dannate cinque sterline, ma avrebbe riso di lui comunque.  
  
“Finalmente ti ho trovato”.  
  
Chris l’aveva raggiunto sul terrazzo dell’albergo dove era riuscito miracolosamente a sgattaiolare senza farsi notare. Un bicchiere di qualcosa di forte tra le dita tremanti nel freddo umido della notte australiana.  
  
“Mi sentivo soffocare.”  
  
Chris gli aveva preso il bicchiere senza chiedere e ne aveva preso una lunga sorsata. Chris faceva molte cose senza chiedergli nulla e Tom dovette ammettere una volta di più che la cosa non gli aveva mai dato fastidio. Non quanto sapere che il motivo stava nel fatto Chris riuscisse sempre ad anticipare quel di cui sentiva più il bisogno, fosse uno sguardo gentile, una risata condivisa, l’evitargli una sbronza triste.  
  
“Lo so, è tutto così assurdo, vero? E’ _troppo_ tutto insieme, non sembra nemmeno verosimile.”  
  
Dividersi una paura difficile da pronunciare.  
  
Aveva restituito il bicchiere a Tom, indugiando più del necessario prima di lasciarlo tra le sue dita. Per un attimo era sembrato sul punto di piegarsi verso di lui e baciarlo, ma le vetrate della sala erano abbastanza ampie da lasciar loro meno intimità di quel che avrebbero gradito. Qualcuno li stava guardando, un paio di calici si erano alzati nella loro direzione, Tom aveva ricambiato con un sorriso fingendo il cuore non gli stesse scoppiando nel petto.  
  
“Se scappassimo in albergo ora, insieme, sarebbe una prima pagina sul The Sun (4), vero?”  
  
“Temo proprio non avremmo scampo.”  
  
“Però più tardi ci vieni lo stesso in camera mia, vero?”  
  
“Chris…”  
  
“Oh, andiamo. Domani avremo finalmente un giorno libero dopo settimane che ci trascinano in giro come trottole. Non verrà nessuno a cercarci, non se ne accorgerà nessuno. Potremmo andare a casa mia.”  
  
Chris non era un bravo attore. Non nella vita, non quando credeva non ce ne fosse bisogno: aveva ancora la pia illusione non vivessero perennemente su un palcoscenico, tutti, non dovessero costantemente recitare un ruolo a beneficio di chi ci sta di fronte. Chris non recitava mai con Tom, non quando erano da soli, non vedeva gli sguardi curiosi che sempre più sgradevoli, rumorosi uccellini rivolgevano loro fingendo di non star registrando ogni sfumatura delle loro posture per poi ricamarci su tragedie degne di Euripide. Chris lo guardava con affetto ed aspettativa evidenti, tutto il corpo teso verso di lui, pronto a stringerlo forte. E Tom non desiderava altro che poter stare infine di nuovo solo con lui, dormirgli di nuovo accanto per poi svegliarsi nudo con il suo odore sulla pelle. Ma i suoi occhi non mostravano nulla di quel che pensava, perché Tom era un ottimo attore, Tom aveva imparato molto presto a recitare – no, a fingere – per non mostrare il fianco al Mondo. Non poteva farlo, nemmeno con lui. Quindi Tom rimaneva rilassato, il bicchiere tenuto con naturalezza tra le dita, un sorriso condiscendente sulle labbra. _Che bella serata non trovi certo che il tempo qui è sempre gradevole!_  
  
“I nostri genitori sono tutti qui.”  
  
Aveva visto Chris sospirare pesantemente, scuotere la testa con un mezzo sorriso tra il rassegnato ed il divertito. Poi aveva raddrizzato la schiena, impostato le spalle, Thor fatto e finito imponente e bellissimo com’era anche con i capelli corti e la barba più scusa.  
  
“E’ davvero questo il problema? Come sta Charlie, piuttosto?”  
  
Era stato un colpo tanto basso che Tom aveva fatto tremare il bicchiere. _Maledizione_ : perché con Chris non riusciva mai a fingere fino in fondo? Non sentiva Charlie da mesi, da quasi un anno. Era sicuramente tornato dalla luna di miele, forse lui e Joy avevano già deciso di avere un bambino. Magari era già incinta e nessuno glielo aveva fatto sapere. Avrebbe dovuto fare da testimone al matrimonio di Charlie, fare un discorso strappalacrime e far al contempo ridere tutti, _un bel brindisi agli sposi, Dio siete bellissimi perché non l’avete fatto prima non sarei mancato nemmeno se avesse chiamato Spielberg in persona._  
  
Invece Spielberg aveva chiamato davvero, l’aveva contattato di persona, l’aveva voluto in un suo film senza nemmeno chiedere un provino. E Charlie non gliel’aveva perdonata.  
  
“Io ho ben chiare le mie priorità, Tom, le conosci anche tu. So quello che possiamo e non possiamo far sapere, a chi possiamo e non possiamo far sapere. Ma se il numero si riduce a sole due persone, che senso ha, come possiamo dire che stiamo insieme?”  
  
Chris aveva di nuovo scosso la testa, deluso dal silenzio che aveva risposto alle sue insistenze.  
  
“Non chiuderò la porta a chiave, stanotte. Se non verrai la chiuderò quella successiva.”  
  
Era tornato dentro senza aggiungere altro e senza attendere una replica. Le spalle dritte di chi ha sempre saputo quel che vuole e il sorriso tranquillo di chi sa di non aver davvero bisogno di nulla.  
  
Tom avrebbe voluto tirargli il bicchiere e urlargli che non aveva bisogno di nessuno nemmeno lui, ma sarebbe stata una mezza bugia difficile da rimangiarsi. Non aveva bisogno di Charlie, ma la sua mancanza faceva male.  
Non aveva davvero bisogno di Chris nella sua vita, ma era diventato l’unica costante che voleva davvero.  
  
Tom aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo buttando giù l’ultimo sorso di liquido ambrato nel bicchiere, tutto d’un sorso, senza quasi sentirlo. La notte di Sydney era bellissima, il cielo alto punteggiato di minuscole stelle che non avrebbe saputo riconoscere comunque, neppure se le avesse guardate davvero.  
   
  
  
   
Note:  
(1) Il nome del cinema in cui è stata proiettata la prima assoluta di Thor il 17 Aprile del 2011.  
  
(2) Jamie Alexander a.k.a. Lady Sif, ovviamente.  
  
(3) Anthony “Attie” Hiddleston. Non chiedetemi il giro che ho dovuto fare per scoprirlo, sappiate che è, con molta probabilità (non do sicurezze su nulla u.u) il nome dell’immortale nonno paterno di Tom, quello delle cinque sterline, appunto.  
  
(4) Tabloid scandalistico inglese.  
   
  
Note 2:  
Mi scuso per  l'enorme ritardo con cui arriva questo capitolo, come sempre non accampo scuse e/o spiegazioni che lasciano il tempo che trovano, ma ci tengo a ringraziare chi, nonostante tutto, rimane per cercare di arrivare in fondo a questa storia insieme a me. Sono lenta, ma giuro che non rimarrà incompiuta, ho tutta la storia in testa già conclusa, ho solo difficoltà a metterla nero su bianco in modo decente. -.-


	14. Fourteen

 

Chris non era più un ragazzino, sentiva d’aver superato da un pezzo l’età magica e disgraziata in cui l’amore deve essere complicato, persino doloroso, per meritarsi la maiuscola. Per fortuna.  
Non era più un adolescente né gl’interessava comportarsi come tale, eppure la famigerata maiuscola l’aveva regalata ad un ragazzino di trent’anni che rendeva tutto complicato e doloroso anche dove non ce n’era ragione.

Perché Tom era complicato e doloroso quando più cercava di essere solare e leggero, e Chris era stanco. Stanco di aspettare e di tacere, stanco di dover recitare persino la sua vita lontano dalle macchine da presa. E Sydney era stata un palcoscenico buono come un altro per inscenare quel che Chris aveva già messo in conto potesse essere l’ultimo atto della loro storia.

Ne era stato quasi sicuro, in effetti, inconsciamente contagiato dalla certezza di Tom che la vita bilancia sempre successi e sconfitte: le sue quotazioni erano in salita, più di quanto avesse osato sperare, perché mai la sua vita sentimentale avrebbe dovuto seguire la stessa parabola ascendente?

Chris si sentiva schiacciato, stanco e arrabbiato, e non era giusto, non era giusto sentirsi in quel modo proprio nel momento del proprio trionfo. Si sentiva così da troppo tempo per non dare tutta la colpa a Tom, però, perché da che erano terminate le riprese di _Thor_ era stato costretto ad inseguirlo tra i continenti e i fusi orari: preso da mille impegni e mille progetti, sembrava non avere più tempo neppure per se stesso, relegando così Chris al ruolo di personaggio di riempimento, una macchiolina sul fondale.

 _Non aveva scelto quella vita per accontentarsi di ruoli secondari. Non aveva scelto lui per condividere il suo spazio con un’assenza_.

Non sapeva se per inesperienza, ritrosia o semplice stupidità, ma non si erano mai detti cosa provassero davvero, ogni volta che le parole erano scivolate lungo la china pericolosa di una dichiarazione – in qualunque senso – Tom aveva cambiato discorso; una risata, un bacio, qualunque cosa per non dover pronunciare o udire parole che non potevano essere rimangiate. Chris sapeva che avrebbe dovuto insistere, persino costringerlo a parlare, ma alla fine non ne aveva mai avuto il coraggio, perché non era solo la risata di Tom ad essere contagiosa, in qualche modo lo era anche la sua insicurezza.

Ma durante le riprese e i lunghi mesi in cui avevano vissuto insieme in New Mexico, in California e nella stessa Londra, Chris si era riabituato ad un menage di coppia che gli mancava, come la famiglia che avrebbe voluto costruire.  
Quando avevano cominciato a vedersi regolarmente, a vivere insieme e dormire _insieme_ per più di una settimana di seguito, Chris aveva cominciato a riflettere seriamente, perché non basta saltare l’aleatoria barricata dell’eterosessualità per dimenticare i sogni e i progetti di una vita. E i suoi si erano nutriti al seno di una famiglia rumorosa e accogliente, e non bastava Hollywood a macchiare la sua voglia di aggiungere nuovi pezzi a quel quadro variopinto che era la sua casa.

E i mesi in cui avevano girato la storia che li voleva fratelli nonostante tutto, Chris si era abituato a svegliarlo o farsi svegliare con un calcetto o con un bacio, e le docce veloci per non farsi sorprendere ancora impreparati, preparare il pranzo per due – pensare per due – e lavare i piatti e stendersi sotto la stessa coperta, fare l’amore o addormentarsi vicini e felici.

Dio, sembrava tutto così _normale_ che gli veniva da piangere, perché avrebbe dovuto essere anche semplice e non lo era.

Tom non lo avrebbe raggiunto in camera e lui sarebbe stato costretto a mettere il punto ad una storia che non era nemmeno ufficialmente cominciata, e non voleva. Non poteva proprio permetterlo.

La luna era ormai alta e la festa finita da poco, Tom non si era nemmeno rivolto nella sua direzione quando era andato via con suo padre e Luke, l’inquietante pubblicista che lo seguiva come un’ombra e che probabilmente aveva intuito perché Tom, dopo una certa ora, spegnesse il cellulare e sparisse dalla circolazione. E che non aveva detto niente, perché all’industria cinematografica inglese interessa poco o nulla con chi vanno a letto gli attori che rappresentano.

L’agente di Chris era americano, invece, è gli aveva sempre detto di stare lontano da relazioni serie prima di aver fatto il botto e – nel caso – di tener per sé certe _inclinazioni_ , perché il pubblico non avrebbe capito e con chi vai a letto definisce chi sei e cosa diventerai.

Eppure aveva passato settimane a nascondersi in un bungalow sulla spiaggia di Copacabana mentre avrebbe dovuto “familiarizzare” con l’ambiente di Los Angeles prima delle riprese. Tom correva di sera, solo al mattino presto raggiungeva il suo istruttore di capoeira, perché la sua pelle chiarissima si ustionava con facilità e Loki doveva essere pallido come la luna. Chris pompava i muscoli all’alba e surfava di giorno, e si rinchiudevano in camera dopo pranzo, e di notte, non potevano rischiare di farsi vedere insieme, quindi perché non sfruttare quel tempo per stare _insieme_ in altro modo? Non era stato come a Los Angeles, o persino come a Londra, quando non si erano ancora baciati ma la loro vita aveva palesemente già preso una strada diversa da quel che entrambi avevano immaginato.

Poteva rimanere ore con la testa poggiata sul suo petto sempre più ossuto a chiacchierare di tutto e niente, Tom parlava e parlava senza mai dire veramente nulla di sé, così che Chris era diventato un virtuoso nel leggere tra le righe e fare le domande giuste. O sbagliate, tutto dipendeva dalla reazione di Tom.

“Hai le dita da pianista” gli aveva detto un giorno in cui sonnecchiavano a letto incuranti della calura post prandiale dell’estate alla rovescia brasiliana. Un’estate che Chris sentiva sua, ma che Tom aveva avuto non poche difficoltà a metabolizzare.  
A Chris piacevano le sue dita lunghe e sottili, gli piaceva sentirle sulla pelle, e poterci giocare e baciarle in momenti come quelli, di quiete assoluta e parole dette a mezza voce senza l’urgenza di nascondersi sotto le lenzuola.

“Ho suonato il pianoforte per anni.”

“Davvero? Suoni ancora?”

“Ogni tanto. Mia madre ci teneva molto avessimo un’educazione classica. Emma ha avuto le sue lezioni di canto, Sarah di violino e a me è toccato il pianoforte.”

“Non mi sembri molto entusiasta.”

Tom era rimasto in silenzio per qualche istante, come quando non era sicuro di ciò che stava per dire.

“A Sarah è andata peggio visto che ha bruciato il violino prima di andare all’Università. Io non ci ho mai davvero pensato, la musica mi piace. E comunque sarei uno sfacciato se mi lamentassi, no? O anche peggio.”

Perché la famiglia di Tom era ricca. Non semplicemente benestante, davvero ricca. E quindi le lezioni private, le scuole prestigiose, i viaggi studio, Eton, Cambridge.

Chris aveva sempre l’impressione Tom cercasse di scusarsi per quell’opulenza che lo aveva in fondo solo costretto a vivere la vita voluta da qualcun altro: l’unica decisione che aveva preso da solo, l’unica scelta avesse mai fatto tenendo conto solo di se stesso e non dei desideri dei suoi genitori, in fondo, era stata anche quella che l’aveva catapultato in uno stile di vita totalmente nuovo, procurandogli il perenne disappunto paterno oltre alla frustrazione dell’incertezza.

“Mi piaceva il tennis, ma per mio padre era uno sport troppo frivolo, si rischiava di finire come Borg (1). Quindi a Eton ero ala sinistra nella squadra di rugby. Nessun rugbista è mai finito sulle pagine del Sun per qualcosa di peggio di un’uscita con una parente della Regina.”

Chris aveva continuato a giocare con le sue dita bianchissime nonostante il sole di Rio, ne aveva contato tutte le falangi e saggiato le nocche fino ad impararne consistenza e fragilità.

“Però hai davvero le dita lunghe da pianista. Sono belle.”

Tom aveva ridacchiato forse un po’ in imbarazzo, sicuramente senza allegria. Non credeva mai ai complimenti che gli venivano fatti, fingeva di accettarli per educazione. Soprattutto, non credeva mai a quelli che gli faceva Chris.

“Uno dei più grandi esecutori al mondo di brani per pianoforte è Hüseyin Sermet. Un virtuoso di Beethoven e Chopin, eccezionale.”

“Mai sentito.”

“E’ tra gli esecutori preferiti di mia madre. Ha le dita corte, quasi tozze, le sue sembrano le mani di chi ha lavorato la creta.”

“E come fa a suonare il pianoforte con mani del genere?”

“Perché non serve avere le dita da pianista per essere un bravo pianista. Aiutano, ma non sono essenziali, perché il talento vero è un’altra cosa. Pensa il guaio di avere dita lunghe e poco talento, invece. Tutto quello che puoi fare è continuare a provare, tutto qui.”

Chris si era sollevato su un gomito per guardarlo meglio.

“Secondo me, invece, è come la storia del calabrone.”

“Cosa?”

“Ma sì, la cosa del calabrone che in realtà non dovrebbe volare visto quanto pesa e quanto sono piccole le sue ali. Però il calabrone non lo sa e vola lo stesso. Deve essere la stessa cosa per quel tizio, non gli frega niente di non avere dita da pianista, suona perché ama farlo non perché è nella sua natura.”

_Come per me. Sono qui con te perché non posso farne a meno._

Ma quell’ultima parte Chris non l’aveva detta ad alta voce. Forse avrebbe dovuto farlo. Pensandoci a posteriori forse avrebbe davvero dovuto dirglielo. Invece si era accontentato di specchiarsi nello sguardo incerto di Tom prima di vederlo sorridere, ridere incredulo, si era accontentato di farsi baciare e poi stringere mentre continuava a ridere finalmente disteso, quasi felice. Poi l’aveva fatto ancora: Tom l’aveva guardato come se Chris fosse la cosa più preziosa dell’universo, come se non fosse mai esistito né mai sarebbe esistito qualcosa di altrettanto importante. Chissà se si rendeva conto di quando – e quanto – lo faceva, chissà se Tom immaginava cosa quello sguardo significava per Chris, quanto non potesse più farne a meno. Perché attraversava lo specchio di quegli occhi chiarissimi per ritrovarsi migliore e invincibile.

La luna di Sydney non illuminava nessun sentiero privilegiato, nessuna tana del bianconiglio in cui rifugiarsi, magari con _lui_ che non sarebbe arrivato. Chris lo sapeva, era inutile aspettare e perdersi dietro ricordi di una vita insieme che sembravano piuttosto memorie di un passato irraggiungibile. Forse era stato un bene non parlarne in famiglia, dopotutto.

Anche se quel piccolo impiccione di Liam qualcosa aveva intuito e le sue non erano solo innocenti prese in giro come aveva tentato di convincere Tom, non era stato solo per divertirsi un po’ che aveva insistito per seguirli in una tre giorni on the road dal New Mexico a Los Angeles, che aveva preteso di fare lo stesso da Sydney ai territori del Nord e ritorno, dieci giorni nel deserto australiano senza potersi nemmeno avvicinare a Tom che scherzava con suo fratello rifacendo il verso a tutte le battute di Hunger Games e _giuro che se dovessero chiedermelo non dirò mai che è Battle Royale il capolavoro fatto a pezzi che tutti dovrebbero leggere_.

Ma come quel viaggio in auto per mostrargli i luoghi della sua infanzia era risultato semplicemente in un frustrante esercizio di autocontrollo senza reale ragion d’essere, così la loro relazione sembrava destinata alla stessa deprimente parabola: non stavano andando da nessuna parte. Tom non voleva andare da nessuna parte con lui e a Chris non bastava più l’ipotesi di un bacio tra un break e l’altro. Chris voleva la sicurezza di lenzuola stropicciate e due tazze sporche di caffè nel lavabo al mattino, tirare a sorte i turni per buttar via la spazzatura e non dover organizzare ogni incontro con settimane d’anticipo, ma poter scappare insieme all’ultimo minuto solo perché ne avevano voglia. Voleva qualcosa di più e Tom aveva troppa paura per accettare la sola ipotesi di pensarci.

Chris stava ancora fissando la luna fuori dall’enorme finestra della sua camera d’hotel quando aveva sentito la serratura scattare delicatamente e la porta aprirsi. Non si era girato, anche se sapeva potesse essere solo Tom ed avesse solo voglia di ridere di sollievo, correre da lui e caricarselo sulle spalle prima di buttarlo sul letto e spogliarlo con i denti. Ma era anche ancora arrabbiato con lui, perché l’aveva fatto aspettare ore e il sole sarebbe sorto a breve, e tecnicamente aveva lasciato scadere il suo aut aut.

L’aveva sentito chiudersi la porta alle spalle con attenzione, ma non girare la chiave nella serratura. E quello era stato il primo, distante, campanello d’allarme. Quando si era finalmente deciso a voltarsi verso di lui, Tom non lo guardava: se ne stava appoggiato pesantemente alla porta con gli occhi bassi e il cipiglio scontento. La bocca era una ferita sottile in fondo al viso.

E non si cambiato, non si era nemmeno allentato la cravatta. Chris si era sentito stupidamente vulnerabile, in svantaggio, confrontarsi con un Tom vestito di tutto punto mentre era in canottiera.

“Quando le cose cambiano possono anche andare per il peggio.”

Tom non aveva alzato lo sguardo, né ammorbidito i tratti del viso. Chris era rimasto in silenzio, perché tutta l’euforia provata solo pochi secondi prima era svanita del tutto e non avrebbero salutato il sole insieme in quella stanza.

Tom sembrava parlare a se stesso, e probabilmente era proprio quel che aveva fatto, una frase ad effetto per nessuna platea. Non sembrava triste, solo scontento, persino un po’ rassegnato.

Chris riusciva solo a pensare non fosse giusto per niente Tom gli avesse regalato la sua parte migliore solo per portargliela via così presto, senza aver mai davvero provato a chiedergli cosa ne pensasse lui. E la voglia di urlare e di buttarlo fuori, persino di colpirlo era tornata, era di nuovo arrabbiato e avrebbe voluto tirargli contro qualcosa, ma non era più un ragazzino e sapeva di non poterselo più permettere: quella sera, quella Premiere, avevano cambiato tutto.

Però poi Tom aveva alzato lo sguardo e Chris non si era più sentito tanto in svantaggio, tanto scoperto, forse nemmeno più tanto arrabbiato.

Tom lo guardava dal lato opposto della stanza e sembrava solo immensamente stanco.

 

 

Note:

(1) Björn Rune Borg, ex campione svedese di tennis, considerato tutt’oggi tra i migliori di tutti i tempi, dalla vita privata più che movimentata.


	15. Fiftheen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So che è passato tantissimo tempo dall'ultimo aggiornamento e mi scuso tantissimo, ma siamo finalmente arrivati alla fine. Non so quante persone abbiano effettivamente aspettato la conclusione di questa storia (non posso dar torto a chi è scappato XD), ma - nel caso - spero il risultato sia valsa l'attesa.^^'

 

** Capitolo Quindici **

 

Quando era bambino, intorno ai sette o otto anni, Tom si era perso.

Forse dire _perso_ è un’esagerazione dato che era riuscito a tornare indietro da solo, ma per un bambino di quell’età, un boschetto di sempreverdi coperti dal silenzio della neve può diventare l’equivalente di una foresta stregata.

Erano in vacanza in Scozia come tutti gli inverni, e come tutti gli anni l’umore di Norman altalenava tra picchi di serena felicità e secche di insofferenza, perché amava le Highlands ma preferiva non ricordare la cittadina di pescatori e portuali dalla quale proveniva e che gli aveva regalato dita da manovale piuttosto che da scienziato. 

Tom non aveva ancora otto anni ed aveva perso il berretto di lana mentre cercava di correre il più veloce possibile sulla neve spessa caduta la notte precedente, gli alberi erano enormi, i rami nodosi e contorti sembravano mani pronte a ghermirlo. Quando era riuscito a raggiungere nuovamente la sua famiglia aveva nascosto il viso nel cappotto di sua madre piangendo per quell’esplorazione andata malissimo. Doveva essere stato via non più di dieci o quindici minuti, ma, nel silenzio di quel boschetto che da lontano appariva così ameno e sicuro, quei pochi minuti si erano amplificati diventando ore di solitudine e paura. Una paura di cui non era riuscito a liberarsi presto, aveva continuato a piangere finchè sua madre non aveva deciso di porre termine alla passeggiata e far rientrare tutti nella baita che avevano affittato, per scaldarsi con una cioccolata calda.

“Perché diavolo continua a piagnucolare, non è successo niente.”

I suoi genitori chiacchieravano davanti ai fornelli mentre Sarah aspettava con lui sul divano la promessa cioccolata e i marshmallow, Emma non aveva ancora tre anni ed era troppo concentrata a masticare l’orecchio del suo peluche preferito per accorgersi del cambio di scenario. Parlavano a voce bassa, ma la stanza era troppo piccola perché ci fosse reale intimità.

“Norman, si era perso, è solo un bambino…”

“Tu lo vizi troppo, ecco perché continua a fare tante storie. Verrà su stupido.”

“ _Norman_.”

“E’ ridicolo, non ci eravamo nemmeno accorti fosse sparito.”

Quando sua madre era tornata da lui con due tazze di cioccolata, Tom aveva smesso di piangere e non si era più lamentato. Di nulla. 

Erano passati più di vent’anni da quella vacanza ch’era stata solo il primo mattone nel muro che i suoi genitori avevano cominciato a costruire tra loro. O forse solo il primo di cui Tom si era accorto, ma per un figlio fa poca differenza, soprattutto se  il muro cresce con troppa discrezione perché si possa notare davvero qualcosa oltre una tensione strisciante nascosta da giornate troppo piene di impegni.

Tom era già stato innamorato.

Charlie l’aveva sempre preso un po’ in giro per quella sua bizzarra propensione al romanticismo, ma aggiungeva spesso sembrasse più innamorato dell’amore che delle sue fidanzate. E quando pensava all’amore pensava a Shakespeare, ma odiava Romeo and Juliet, era sempre stato più interessato alle sottotrame familiari e alla ricostruzione di un rinascimento immaginato piuttosto che alle vicende di due bambini che giocavano con l’ornitologia e le definizioni. L’amore di un giorno che amore poteva essere? Che senso poteva avere oltre quello di un Esempio scritto su una tomba? Era sicuro Romeo e Juliet non avrebbero superato la prova del tempo e della quotidianità. Come non l’avevano superata i suoi genitori.

Chris lo guardava dall’altra parte della stanza, illuminato dalla debole luce concessa dal cielo notturno  australe, e Tom riusciva solo a pensare che era stato scorretto a spogliarsi quando lui non era riuscito nemmeno ad allentarsi la cravatta.  
Aveva provato ad impedirsi di andare – _correre_ – da lui prima che spuntasse l’alba, prima che il conto alla rovescia per qualcosa che ancora non aveva il coraggio di chiamare _noi_ giungesse per sempre al termine.

Non avrebbe voluto raggiungerlo, anche solo per ripicca per quella che aveva percepito un po’ come una coercizione, per una volta avrebbe voluto poter zittire la vocina nella sua testa che gli ricordava sempre di come fosse inopportuno sottrarsi, di come fosse maleducato negarsi, sbagliato rifiutare: dire sempre sì e accontentare tutti era stato per troppo tempo l’unico modo conoscesse per esistere agli occhi degli altri.

Chris era una delle pochissime persone l’avesse visto perdere il controllo. Perderlo davvero, senza l’ausilio dell’alcool, senza la scusa dello stress o del sesso, solo perché la vita a volte diventa troppo e bisogna prendersi una pausa da se stessi.   
Tom ricordava alla perfezione ognuno dei tanti piccoli episodi in cui, senza volerlo, si era reso ridicolo di fronte a lui, li aveva rivissuti nella sua testa mille volte correggendo l’inadeguatezza per tornare all’immacolata perfezione della giusta reazione, o parola, o azione. Ma ricordava ancor più vivide le dita che distendevano la preoccupazione che gli increspava la fronte, le labbra che si posavano sulle sue palpebre costringendolo a regalarsi al buio e al sonno. Senza ulteriori pensieri.

A Chris non interessava la perfezione e non gliela chiedeva. Chris non gli aveva mai nemmeno chiesto di rispondere sempre sì, non aveva mai avuto bisogno di sentirlo condiscendente per volerlo, aveva spiato tutti i suoi lati peggiori e li aveva abbracciati comunque.

Tom aveva continuato a dirsi che non stavano insieme, che forse erano amici, forse colleghi che lavoravano particolarmente bene insieme. Anche quando si svegliavano abbracciati e nudi avvolti in lenzuola che avevano il serio bisogno di essere cambiate.

Cercava di non pensare a quei momenti quando si separavano, per concentrarsi sul lavoro, sulla sua vita e il suo futuro. Chris non usava più il singolare quando pensava al futuro, da molto tempo.

“Quando le cose cambiano possono anche andare per il peggio.”

Sapeva di aver detto la cosa sbagliata, ma era troppo stanco per riuscire a pensare lucidamente. La cravatta gli stringeva troppo, la giacca dello smoking sembrava una camicia di forza. Avrebbe dovuto cambiarsi, spogliarsi proprio come aveva fatto Chris, avrebbe dovuto dirigersi direttamente in quella stanza e farsi spogliare da lui.

Invece aveva accompagnato in camera suo padre, e le cose erano andate com’erano andate.

Non gli piaceva lo sguardo di Chris, non ricordava di averlo mai visto guardarlo in quel modo, ma la cosa peggiore era sapesse di meritarlo.

Stava per lasciarlo. Non stavano insieme ma lo avrebbe lasciato comunque, e Tom avrebbe voluto avere la forza di ridere per quella situazione assurda, per i suoi sentimenti assurdi.

Non voleva lo lasciasse, voleva essere abbracciato e non sapeva come chiederlo, non voleva essere lui per l’ennesima volta a scoprirsi vulnerabile, essere il primo a cedere e cercarlo, a correre da lui dopo un out out scorretto. Sacrosanto.

_ Quando le cose cambiano possono anche andare per il peggio. _

Così gli aveva detto, ma non era sicuro di cosa intendesse davvero, Tom non era più sicuro di aver parlato con la sua voce.

“Quindi cosa, lasciamo le cose come stanno?”

Aveva quasi sussultato al suono della voce di Chris, il silenzio della stanza era stato talmente perfetto da farla sembrare vuota: fuori dalla finestra dell’albergo il mondo non si era ancora svegliato, il corridoio alle sue spalle era deserto, i loro respiri debolissimi.

“Ma come stanno le cose, Tom? A questo punto non lo so più. Lasciamo tutto com’era a Londra? Ad Albuquerque, a Rio? Come? Sono abbastanza stufo di correrti dietro.”

“Nessuno ti ha mai chiesto di farlo!”

Si era sorpreso per primo di quelle parole pronunciate in un sibilo quasi violento, non era quel che avrebbe voluto dire, ma non poteva più rimangiarsele. Non riusciva a vedere bene l’espressione di Chris e per la prima volta da che aveva varcato la porta della sua camera ne fu contento. Non gli piacque la risata incredula che aveva fatto eco alle sue parole.

“Sul serio? Nessuno mi ha mai– _Sul serio_? Tutto qui? Sei incredibile, stiamo davvero avendo questa discussione?”

“Sei tu che mi hai chiesto di venire.”

“Di certo non per farmi lasciare perché hai troppa paura di prendere una posizione!”

“Non è di questo che si tratta!”

“E allora di cosa, di tuo padre? Siamo davvero qui perché non vuoi parlarne alla tua famiglia? E non farlo, allora!”

Ed era stato il turno di Tom di ridere, lasciandolo spiazzato ed ancora più arrabbiato.

_ Quando le cose cambiano possono anche andare per il peggio._

Non erano parole sue, le aveva pronunciate Norman appena poche ore prima. Aveva riso per l’ironia della situazione che Chris non poteva cogliere, per se stesso che non si era mai sentito tanto ridicolo, nemmeno indossando un’armatura di plastica.

Aveva continuato a ridere per non piangere, perché le parole di suo padre continuavano a rimbombargli nelle orecchie come l’eco di una campana a morto.

Norman possedeva il dono particolare di farti sentire una nullità sempre, persino ad un passo da un laurea con lode, o alle soglie di un matrimonio desideratissimo.

_ Almeno rinunci a tutto per un buon partito, _ e Sarah aveva quasi annullato il fidanzamento per la vergogna di sembrare una mantenuta agli occhi di suo padre. 

“Perché sei qui?”

Chris l’aveva riportato al presente e ad un precario equilibrio con una domanda scomoda e fin troppo ragionevole. E Tom non aveva molta voglia di rispondergli né di essere ragionevole, ma quali scelte aveva?

“E’ evidente che non stiamo andando da nessuna parte, ed è quasi l’alba. Avrei capito comunque.”

Tom aveva sospirato a fondo. Un sospiro pesante e bagnato. Non credeva sarebbe stato così difficile spiegarsi, non con Chris che aveva sempre saputo spogliarlo di tutte le sue maschere solo con lo sguardo. Il problema era non sapesse bene nemmeno lui cosa volesse davvero: mettere il punto, aprire una parentesi, mandare al diavolo la punteggiatura? Ma Chris si era stancato, ed aveva ragione. _Non ne valeva la pena_.

“Ero con mio padre.”

“…”

“A suo dire il mio tempismo riflette la mia incapacità di crescere. Di nuovo.”

Tom sorrideva ed aveva difficoltà a guardarlo in faccia, e questo, Chris lo sapeva, voleva dire non gli stesse dicendo tutto, perché Tom non era Loki e non era molto bravo a mentire, nemmeno per omissione.

Chris aveva la – debole – luce a favore, il cielo andava schiarendosi e rendeva più netti i contorni di Tom, ancora con le spalle alla porta come un animale in trappola. Cercò di mettere da parte la sua delusione e la sua rabbia per guardarlo con più attenzione, studiò la sua linea tesa, fossilizzata in un posa sconfitta. In quel momento gli sembrò infinitamente più giovane dei suoi quasi trent’anni, un bambino sperduto rimasto incastrato tra la Terra e l’Isola Che Non C’è. E Tom avrebbe detto la similitudine imprecisa, ma Chris aveva sempre preferito la zuccherosa nettezza del film Disney alle nebulose allegorie di Barrie, quindi non si faceva scrupolo a desiderare il Coccodrillo mangiasse Captain Hook, perché il Tempo, da solo, non aveva mai risolto nulla.

Aveva superato la distanza che li divideva con passi lenti e una tranquillità solo apparente. Sperò che la penombra coprisse il leggero tremore delle sue dita mentre si allungava per slacciargli il nodo della cravatta. Tom non aveva mosso un muscolo, l’aveva lasciato fare. 

Chris si chiese cosa fare, cosa volesse fare Tom. Il sesso sarebbe stato un buon diversivo, una distrazione collaudata da fin troppi discorsi lasciati in sospeso e smarriti tra lenzuola umide e stropicciate, ma Chris non aveva più voglia di perdere il filo.

“Di cosa hai così tanta paura?”

Se non fossero stati tanto vicini, Chris avrebbe temuto non l’avesse sentito. A volte aveva paura del potere che Tom aveva su di lui, senza nemmeno saperlo: poteva farlo sentire in cima al mondo, ambito e importante; ma anche l’ultimo dei questuanti alla ricerca di un po’ di attenzione, debole e vulnerabile, perché non sapeva mai se gli occhi di Tom sarebbero stati il bacio o il sale sulla ferita.   
E in quei momenti capiva bene Freddie e gli anni di dolorose speranze che aveva ostinatamente speso ad amarlo non corrisposto, capiva perché ancora un po’ lo odiasse, nonostante la vita che si era costruito sulle macerie di un cuore spezzato che Bran aveva gentilmente soffiato via, riportando alla luce terra fertile da coltivare.

Loro erano felici, Chris lo sapeva. Vivevano insieme con gran dispetto della famiglia di Bran, cavalcavano insieme le onde di qualunque mare decidessero di affrontare, Freddie aveva fatto del suo broker dal cuore di burro la musa della sua tesi e di una linea mare di un label underground, il suo primo lavoro da professionista. Erano due mondi opposti, due parallele destinate a non incontrarsi nemmeno all’infinito, eppure erano diventati un’addizione.

L’onda perfetta. 

_ Ma lo siamo anche noi, siamo l’oceano e il vento che lo increspa, come può non funzionare? Siamo opposti e uguali._

“Non ti va di parlarne.” Un’affermazione più che una domanda, sapeva già la risposta, ma aveva paura di provare a prevederne le conseguenze.

Tom aveva scosso il capo, con lentezza. “Servirebbe?”

“Dipende da quel che vuoi. Che cosa vuoi?”

Tom aveva sospirato a fondo, ma si era staccato finalmente dalla porta, anche se solo per appoggiarsi contro di lui.

“Credevo di saperlo, davvero.”

E anche Chris aveva sospirato, non sapeva se rassegnato o sollevato, ma non era riuscito ad aggiungere nulla, l’aveva solo stretto più forte contro di sé e aveva preso a dirigersi lentamente verso il letto.

“Lo so che è quasi giorno, ma se ci stendiamo per qualche minuto non se ne accorgerà comunque nessuno.”

Ma Tom lo aveva fermato, si era un po’ allontanato da lui, senza però sciogliere l’abbraccio. Non lo guardava, fissava la finestra e le tende scostate, le ombre violacee che si allungavano sul pavimento.

“Non è ancora giorno, andiamo nel tuo appartamento. Ho bisogno di più di qualche minuto.”

Ed era stato proprio così, quei pochi minuti erano diventati ore.

Nessuno li avrebbe cercati, la scusa di un giro per la città, verso il mare, era stata sufficiente per placare curiosità e preoccupazioni, e l’appartamento di Chris era abbastanza fuorimano da lasciar loro una parvenza di anonimato ed intimità. Anche chi sapeva non aveva fatto commenti, ma si erano premurati entrambi di evitare di riceverli spegnando i cellulari. Non una mossa tremendamente sottile per evitare pettegolezzi, ma avevano preferito non pensarci. 

Non avevano parlato, e Chris non sapeva se essere deluso o grato per quel probabile addio fatto solo di gesti: non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a sopportare il suono della voce di Tom, a quel punto. Avevano fatto l’amore con gli occhi aperti per la prima volta, per la prima volta non avevano smesso di guardarsi mentre si muovevano all’unisono e senza sforzo, quasi cercarsi con le mani non fosse più abbastanza. 

Avevano lasciato il sole sorgesse e schiarisse il cielo australe, riempisse la loro piccola stanza di luce. Era giorno e solo loro potevano vedersi.

“Stiamo facendo pace o è un addio?”

Chris non era riuscito ad evitare di chiedere. Aveva ancora il viso affondato nei riccioli di Tom, tentava di riprendere fiato e di non badare al sudore che gli scivolava sulle palpebre. La risposta era stata una risata esausta soffocata dal cuscino.

“Hai davvero talento per le domande intempestive, te l’ha mai detto nessuno?”

Erano rimasti di nuovo in silenzio, ma non si erano mossi nonostante la posizione scomoda, cercavano di riprendere fiato e normalizzare il battito del cuore, riordinare le idee.

Chris non aveva voglia di muoversi, forse nemmeno di parlare. Ricordava bene a cosa Tom si riferisse, ricordava bene quella notte in un piccolo box doccia di Los Angeles, due amanti inesperti e attori con poche speranze. Sembrava essere passata una vita intera da quella notte in cui tutto avrebbe dovuto essere più complicato, ma sembrava incredibilmente più semplice.

“Le nostre carriere finirebbero giù per lo scarico se qualcuno ci vedesse così.”

“Lo so.”

Alla fine Tom lo aveva allontanato con un sospiro stanco, e si era girato sulla schiena per guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi: Chris sperava la sua espressione riflettesse la maschera di assoluta neutralità di quella di Tom. In quel momento, i suoi occhi, erano solo sale sulla ferita, e Chris non credeva di meritarlo. Era solo innamorato di lui, in fondo, e – _ci credesse o meno quello stupidotto inglese_ – non era stato facile venirne a patti nemmeno per lui. 

Tom aveva cominciato a tracciare i contorni del suo viso con le dita, un tocco leggero che non raccontava desiderio, solo mera curiosità. _Non sono io quello che è cambiato di più_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma quelle dita sulle labbra gli avevano rubato una volta di più tutte le parole.

“Farebbe differenza? Forse è entrambe le cose.”

Ed era stato Chris a non riuscire a trattenersi dal ridere, snervato.

“Sì, _fa_ molta differenza, non fingere di non capirlo.”

Aveva fatto per alzarsi ed allontanarsi da Tom, ma aveva subito cambiato idea tornando ad imporsi: non voleva lasciargli spazio, non in quel momento, farlo avrebbe significato non riuscire più a guardare sotto la maschera, e con Tom il tempismo era tutto. Non poteva permettersi di ricevere risposte vaghe, non al punto in cui erano, pretendeva lo guardasse in faccia mentre gli diceva addio.

Aveva perso molto peso. Ken lo aveva costretto a limare il suo corpo come un pugnale per il film, e non era più riuscito a riprendere massa, dopo. Correre in giro per il mondo non aveva aiutato di certo. Chris si rendeva conto che il suo di calo di peso non riusciva comunque a bilanciare le cose, era ancora molto più imponente di Tom, che si era irrigidito sotto di lui, ma non intendeva comunque lasciargli il tempo di costruirsi una scusa. 

“Ora che tuo padre ha pontificato, cos’altro c’è che non va?”

Stavano per litigare. Stavano per litigare davvero, non come in albergo, e sarebbe stato definitivo. Ma se dovevano lasciarsi che fosse definitivo davvero, Chris non voleva rimanere suo amico, non l’avrebbe sopportato. E al diavolo i prossimi film da girare insieme, erano attori, avrebbero finto anche di poter ancora andare d’accordo.

Tom si era irrigidito ulteriormente, aveva tentato di allontanarsi e Chris non glielo aveva permesso, ma non aveva detto nulla. Solo il ritmo irregolare del suo respiro denunciava il suo stato d’animo. Chris voleva prenderlo a schiaffi per quanto era ostinato, voleva rifare l’amore con gli occhi chiusi e smettere di aver paura di non ritrovarlo una volta riaperti. E voleva soprattutto capire perché la loro bussola avesse smesso di funzionare proprio quando credevano di essere così vicini alla meta.

“Perché non ti vado più bene?”

L’espressione di Tom era lentamente mutata in una maschera d’incredulità. L’aveva visto distogliere lo sguardo, di nuovo stanco, il suo corpo si era come sgonfiato sotto quello di Chris. Che si sentiva letteralmente sgretolare davanti a lui, pezzo dopo pezzo, fino all’osso. Era rotolato su un fianco lasciandolo libero di alzarsi, di andarsene se voleva, non sapeva più cosa fare, cosa dire per farsi ascoltare e per farlo parlare. _Forse non ne valeva la pena?_

“Come credi finirà? Riesci davvero a vedere un lieto fine?”

Tom aveva parlato dopo un silenzio tanto perfetto da sembrare un punto. Non si era mosso e non lo guardava, fissava il soffitto senza espressione e giocava con le dita.

“Credevo fossi tu l’ottimista dei due.”

“Forse è meglio essere realisti, ogni tanto.”

 Chris aveva dovuto mordersi la lingua per non mordere lui, invece, per non rovesciargli addosso parole che Tom avrebbe di sicuro scambiato per disprezzo senza riconoscere la supplica che avrebbero celato: _cresci, piuttosto, cresci e createla da solo la realtà_.   
Aveva preso un respiro profondo e tentato la via della diplomazia sforzandosi di non pensare alla sua frustrazione e al ridicolo della situazione.

“Tuo padre non ha sempre ragione, glielo hai già dimostrato.”

_ O forse no_ . A Chris venne quasi da ridere, perché, anche se non si stavano più toccando né guardando, sapeva perfettamente che Tom si era irrigidito, che aveva stretto le labbra fin quasi a farle sparire, e lo sapeva perché – qualunque cosa preferisse pensare Tom – stavano insieme da quasi tre anni ed era stato importante. Era ancora importante.

“Non sai di cosa stai parlando.”

“Non pensava saresti riuscito ad entrare a Pembroke, non credeva nemmeno avresti mai avuto successo come attore, e guardati ora! Parli greco e Woody Allen ti ha scritturato senza nemmeno un provino.”

Tom si era messo a sedere di scatto, e Chris aveva quasi temuto di aver esagerato. Non avrebbe chiesto scusa comunque, ma non voleva andasse via. Invece si era solo seduto sul bordo del letto. Gli dava le spalle e Chris poteva seguire l’arco teso della sua spina dorsale unendo i punti sporgenti delle vertebre, cercando di non farsi distrarre dai segni che lui stesso aveva lasciato: denti, dita, bocca. 

“E credi sia importante?”

Tom si era passato una mano tra i capelli ancora lunghi e troppo scuri, così diversi dai riccioli, piccoli e indomabili, che aveva il giorno in cui si erano conosciuti, che aveva sgranato tra le dita notte dopo notte prima che Tom fosse costretto a tingerli di nero e a lisciarli. Chris adorava quei riccioli, ma era una della tante cose che non gli aveva mai detto.

“Perché, non lo è?”

“Non lo so!”

Si era alzato di scatto, incurante di una nudità di cui non si era mai davvero preoccupato nemmeno quando non dividevano il letto. Percorreva i pochi metri della camera con falcate lunghe e nervose, girava in cerchio per non andare da nessuna parte. Proprio come le parole che non riusciva a pronunciare.

“Non lo so perché non è importante, ma perché dovrebbe esserlo! Perché dovrebbe durare, poi, che cos’ho da offrire io, che non abbia già dato qualcun altro? Insomma, guardami!”

“Ti sto guardando - ”

“Non sono questo granché. Non sono meglio di nessuno. Perché dovrebbe durare?”

E non era ben chiaro se si riferisse alla sua carriera, alla loro relazione o alla sua vita in generale. Non andava bene.

“Oh, insomma, ora piantala!”

“Cos-”

“Piantala di dire stronzate, di fare stronzate. Stiamo a girarci intorno da mesi e sono sfinito. Se non te ne fossi reso conto scopiamo da quasi tre anni, e non so come funziona dalle tue parti, ma dato che lo facciamo solo tra noi, dalle mie parti vuol dire che stiamo insieme. Da tre anni, va bene? Ho avuto poche storie durate così tanto.”

“Io non-”

“Fammi finire. Io non lo so che problema ha tuo padre, ma vivere secondo le sue aspettative non ti avrebbe portato da nessuna parte, di sicuro non ti avrebbe portato dove sei ora. E non dire che non sei arrivato da nessuna parte o ti mordo, e non come ho fatto fin’ora!”

“…”

“Io non lo so come andranno le cose, Tom. Ma non puoi saperlo nemmeno tu. Io voglio scoprirlo però. Quindi te lo chiedo di nuovo: tu cosa vuoi?”

“…”

“…”

“E se le cose non dovessero funzionare, cosa faremo?”

“Ne prenderemo atto. Lo sappiamo tutti e due cosa vogliamo, Tom, sappiamo tutti e due cosa possiamo o non possiamo fare. Non credere io non pensi alle conseguenze. Non credere io non abbia paura di affrontare mio padre, o i miei fratelli.”

“Lo so.”

Si erano di nuovo seduti vicini, sul bordo del letto, coscia contro coscia, spalla a spalla. La distanza era tornata quasi nulla, e Chris non vedeva l’ora di cancellarla del tutto.

Il respiro di Tom era tornato più regolare, la sua postura più tranquilla. Non sapeva quanto sarebbe durata la bonaccia, ma Chris era un surfista, conosceva le onde e i venti e, per quanto gli piacesse la tranquillità della baia, preferiva il mare in tempesta con le sue onde e i suoi mulinelli. Esattamente com’era Tom.

“Mi sento perso. So esattamente cosa fare e cosa voglio fare, ma mi sento perso.”

Aveva allacciato le dita a quelle di Chris e aveva stretto forte, e Chris non aveva potuto fare a meno di tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

“Siamo in due. Magari insieme non sarà così male perdersi, non credi?”

Tom non aveva risposto, ma non ce n’era stato bisogno. L’aveva baciato, si erano di nuovo stesi, l’aveva abbracciato facendogli appoggiare la testa sul suo petto ancora troppo ossuto. Erano rimasti così fino a che la fame non aveva cominciato a mordere entrambi, fino a che i loro corpi non avevano preteso acqua e – soprattutto – il getto della doccia.

Quando erano usciti dall’appartamento, i loro corpi portavano ancora tutti i segni di quel che avevano fatto e di quel che erano insieme, ma nessuno avrebbe visto, nessuno avrebbe notato. Per tre anni erano stati visibili e nascosti dall’anonimato, avrebbero imparato ad essere invisibili con i flash puntati contro come canne di fucile. Insieme. 

 

_Fine_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Qui ](http://angie-farewell.deviantart.com/art/Hiddlesworth-You-ve-got-to-hide-your-love-away-2-490031073) e [qui](http://angie-farewell.deviantart.com/art/Hiddlesworth-The-Silence-489029510) e [qui](http://angie-farewell.deviantart.com/art/Hiddlesworth-Asleep-464334249), se v'interessa accompagnare la lettura con le immagini.^^
> 
> Grazie a chiunque abbia letto, in particolar modo a chi ha anche deciso di farmi avere la sua opinione, come ho già detto, spero la mia lentezza sia valsa comunque la pena.^^'
> 
>  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hiddlesworth - You found me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688150) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides)




End file.
